Un nuevo curso en Hogwarts
by LunaStorm956
Summary: Eve Sanders, nueva profesora en Hogwarts, ¿Quién es? ¿Qué esconde? Severus Snape estaba preparado para todo, menos para ella. Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, a excepción de Eve Sanders.
1. Un nuevo curso en Hogwarts

Un nuevo curso había empezado en Hogwarts. La tranquilidad de la escuela había desaparecido con la llegada de los ilusionados alumnos que circulaban por los pasadizos corriendo y gritando. Los alumnos de primer año eran escoltados por Hagrid al gran comedor para su posterior selección a las casas correspondientes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban en los pasillos, sentados sobre la barandilla de piedra comentando que tal habían ido las vacaciones. Estaban hablando y riendo tranquilos cuando una sombra se puso sobre sus cabezas, cortando sus risas y produciendo en ellos un pequeño escalofrío.

– Señor Potter... – dijo el profesor Snape lentamente y arrastrando las palabras.

Los muchachos callaron de golpe, Harry puso su mirada desafiante sobre el hombre, este le respondió abriendo los ojos de par en par y reflejando en su mirada un desconcierto, el cual Harry no supo interpretar. Weasley y Granger bajaron la mirada, un ligero deje de miedo se desvelaba en la cara de Ron, que miraba a su alrededor buscando una huida rápida.

– Diríjanse al comedor,... y le advierto, señor Potter, este curso no le quitare los ojos de encima. – dijo el hombre secamente, después de romper su contacto visual con el chico y seguir su camino hacia el gran comedor con un movimiento casi perfecto de su capa.

– Maldito murciélago– susurro Ron entre dientes.

– ¿Decía algo, señor Weasley? – dijo lentamente el hombre de negro que había hecho un parón en su camino.

La cara del Ron empalideció, el muchacho fijo su mirada al infinito en dirección opuesta a su profesor que seguía inmóvil de espaldas.

– Cinco puntos menos para _Gryffindor_por su insolencia, señor Weasley. – añadió el profesor, y seguidamente continuo su camino.

Ron trago saliva y respiro aliviado viendo como el profesor Snape seguía su camino, maldiciendo el hecho de no haber sabido mantener la boca callada.

Los chicos se adentraron al comedor y se sentaron a sus correspondientes sitos con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Los murmullos en la sala aumentaron de volumen, cuando una mujer esbelta y atractiva, se adentro en la sala siguiendo al director Dumbledore, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de profesores y sentándose al lado de la señorita _McGonagall._

– Esta no puede ser la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, verdad?– soltó Ron, con la boca entreabierta, sin quitar ojo a la bella mujer.

– Cierra la boca, Ron– dijo Hermione haciendo el gesto de recogerle la baba al chico, a lo que Harry sonrió, también sin dejar de mirarla.

La mujer tenía unos 35 años, su cuerpo era perfectamente bien proporcionado y su cara era lo más semejante a la de una muñeca. En ella dos ojos de un intenso color negro destacaban junto con unos labios tremendamente sugerentes. La mujer parecía no ser muy consciente de su belleza, lucía un vestido negro, nada insinuante con el cual disimulaba las formas de su cuerpo. La nueva profesora parecía tensa, miraba a la señorita McGonagall con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, la cual le correspondía posando su mano sobre su brazo intentando, así, calmarle los nervios.

La mujer alzo por un momento su mirada, observó el comedor lleno de niños que la miraban y, por lo que ella consiguió ver en sus rostros, se preguntaban quien era y que hacia ella allí. Eso le incomodo y decidió dirigir la mirada a la mesa de profesores nuevamente, donde pretendía obtener otro gesto de complicidad, eso no fue así... Unos intensos ojos negros se hundieron a los suyos, el profesor Snape había clavado sus ojos en ella, de golpe, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus nervios iban en aumento. Esos ojos le incomodaban, incluso así, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos hasta que, una voz, la hizo salir de esa extraña sensación.

– ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts!– exclamó el director en tono solemne dirigiéndose a los alumnos. -Este año contamos con la presencia de dos nuevas incorporaciones en el profesorado.– continuó– Me complace contar con la presencia de la señorita Eve Sanders, que impartirá la clase de Estudios Muggles, y también, me es de una gran satisfacción presentar al profesor Alastor Moody, que impartirá la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Un suave rumor invadió la sala, era de dominio público que aquel hombre, de aspecto extraño, había capturado un gran nombre de Mortífagos, actualmente encerrados en Azkaban. Aun así, era un hombre inquietante y por lo que era sabido, un gran amigo de Dumbledore.

El director continuó presentado los profesores ya conocidos por los alumnos veteranos de Hogwarts...

– …Y finalmente, impartiendo clase de Pociones el profesor Severus Snape. – finalizo su discurso el director.

– Este año tampoco lo consiguió– dijo Ron con un poco de satisfacción.

– Da rabia reconocerlo pero, dudo que haya mejor profesor de Pociones que Severus Snape en todo el mundo mágico– añadió Hermione.

– Mejor en pociones lo acepto, pero lo de mejor profesor...– dijo Ron corrigiendo a la chica, cosa que casi nunca podía hacer y le era muy gratificante.

Seguido el comentario, Harry alzo la vista hacia la mesa de profesores para observar el objeto de charla de sus amigos. El profesor, como si hubiera empleado el conjuro "_Legeremens_", clavo los ojos en el muchacho, quien contuvo la mirada desafiante hasta que la señorita Sanders paso por delante y corto el contacto visual.

– Disculpe Severus– dijo ella a modo de disculpa como si notara que interrumpía algo que ni siquiera sabía que era.

– Profesor Snape– dijo él, en un tono seco y desagradable. La mujer fijo su mirada en él, sin saber que decir, sin saber qué hacer... iba a disculparse otra vez cuando volvió a notar esa sensación inquietante que le brindaban los ojos negros del profesor. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hombre que la turbaba?

– Señorita Sanders! – exclamó el director, interrumpiendo las miradas de ambos, como si intuyera que ella necesitaba ser salvada de las agrias miradas y palabras de Snape. – Le espero en media hora a mi despacho, tengo que ponerla al corriente de todo.

– Por supuesto, allí estaré. – dijo aliviada la profesora.


	2. La carta

Eve dirigía sus pasos hacia su habitación, cruzó los pasillos infinitos hasta llegar a las escaleras caprichosas que le llevaron a la puerta de su estancia. Ese pequeño paseo le recordó sus años en el colegio de magia... unos recuerdos que no le gustaban precisamente.

De muy pequeña, Eve, fue internada en una escuela de magia en Francia. Desde hacía muy poco tiempo, no recordaba mucho de su infancia, ni siquiera de sus padres. Por lo que siempre le habían dicho, su padre, abandonó a su madre antes que ella naciera, y su madre, murió al ser ella una criatura. Su tutela quedo a cargo de una mujer, la cual le enseño todo lo que sabía en referente a la magia. Esa mujer, era directora de la escuela de magia donde posteriormente fue internada. Allí, vivió hasta ser mayor de edad, protegida por la tutela de la directora pero presionada por el mismo motivo, con la ansiedad, siempre, de ser la mejor en todo y demostrar que no era una privilegiada por ser quién era. Desde hacía medio año, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar, su sueños le revelaban recuerdos de su infancia, de su madre y de su padre… que hasta aquel entonces ella no conocía ni su existencia. El miedo empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su vida cada vez peligraba más.

Empezó a pensar como había llegado a Hogwarts y aun no estaba convencida si era buena idea haberlo hecho. ¿Hasta qué punto podía confiar en Dumbledore? En ese momento le vino en mente la conversación que habían mantenido un par de meses atrás…

_– Que se le ofrece señorita… – dijo Dumbledore, extendiendo la mano a la atractiva mujer que tenía enfrente._

_– Riddle, Eve Riddle– dijo ella rápidamente extendiendo la mano._

_Al hombre se le helo la sangre, Riddle dijo por sus adentros… debe de ser mera coincidencia, pensó el viejo._

_– Director...– empezó hablar la señorita sin parar atención a las reflexiones del viejo– Lo que le vengo a contar no es nada fácil para mí y, a decir verdad, aun no sé si debo hacerlo, pero creo… tengo la sensación que… usted puede aclarecer mi situación y ayudarme. Hace un mes que murió mi tutora, la señora Alice Grey, y dejo esto en su testamento. Es para usted.– la mujer mostró y entregó una carta al director que le miraba extrañado._

_Sr. Dumbledore,_

_Soy Alice Grey, directora de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Avignon, de Francia. No he tenido el placer de conocerle y me temo que ya es demasiado tarde. Lo que le cuento en esta carta es de vital importancia para usted y para todo el mundo mágico._

Esta carta, como ya misma dispuse en mi testamento, ha sido entregada a usted por la señorita Riddle, es de mí suponer que su apellido le resultara familiar, efectivamente esta en lo cierto. Ella es la única familiar viva de aquel que fue su alumno hace largos años, Tom Riddle. La señorita Riddle esta instruida eficientemente en el mundo de la magia, pues yo misma la instruí sabiendo que llegaría el día que ella seria de vital importancia, es una gran hechicera, y por suerte de todos, nadie conoce de su real existencia excepto usted. La lejanía y la falta de conocimiento de su existencia por parte de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado la ha mantenido a salvo durante muchos años, pero el mal que siento que ahora se propaga, no juega a su favor. Hace unos meses que la señorita Riddle ha empezado a tener visiones, a recordar cosas de su pasado, que le han hecho darse cuenta de quién es y del peligro que corre si su padre la descubriera. Si, Lord Voldemort, es su padre. Entre Tom Riddle y ella hay una conexión que juega a nuestro favor para poder evitar que la maldad se propague en nuestro mundo.  
Así pues le pido, por favor, que la proteja… y le ayude a continuar en el buen camino y poder así terminar con su padre. Ella conoce toda la historia, sabe de la existencia del Señor Potter y de todo lo que pasó, pues eso es lo que ve ella continuamente en sus sueños y visiones. Según parece, su mente está estrechamente conectada con la de su padre, sin que él sepa de ella. Espero que no le confíe el secreto a nadie hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

_ Atentamente._

_Alice Grey_

_Al terminar la carta el director fijo su mirada a la mujer. Ella bajo la mirada, se podía ver la culpa en su rostro al igual que el miedo y la preocupación. _

_– Señorita Riddle– dijo acto seguido Dumbledore– Entiendo su rostro de preocupación pero no comparto su mirada de culpa, usted no es él, lo puedo notar solo con su presencia. Creo que pasara una larga temporada en Hogwarts, señorita…. A partir de hoy, Señorita Sanders. _

_– Gracias director…– dijo ella con voz temblorosa._

Los gritos de los estudiantes hiendo hacia sus habitaciones la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, había pasado casi media hora, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta el despacho del director Dumbledore. Se paró en la puerta, y antes de poder pronunciar la contraseña una voz la interrumpió…

– Buenas noches señorita Sanders– dijo el profesor Snape clavándole la mirada otra vez.

– Bue..nas noches.. prof… - la mujer no termino la frase, como si proviniera de esos ojos negros una extraña punzada de dolor apareció en su cabeza casi sin dejarle mantenerse en pie.

– ¿Se encuentra bien profesora?– dijo el hombre con cara de asombro y al mismo tiempo desconfianza.

– Si…. No es nada... no ha sido nada…– dijo ella mirándolo un poco asustada.

– No confío en usted señorita Sanders, no sé el real motivo de su estancia en Howards, pero espero descubrirlo pronto.– dijo él lentamente y sin apartar la mirada de la mujer.

– Creo que esconde más cosas usted que yo, profesor Snape.– dijo la mujer, tragando saliva y mostrando una falsa seguridad que no sabía exactamente de donde había salido.

El profesor Snape levanto una ceja, y desviando lentamente su mirada de ella continuó su camino desapareciendo en la oscuridad de los pasadizos. La mirada de seguridad de la mujer se desvaneció en seguida, convirtiéndose en inquietud… ¿qué había sucedido?. Había tenido visiones, también sueños, pero nunca dolor. Lo que no tenía claro era si ese dolor estaba relacionado con el profesor Snape. Decidió, por ahora, no dar más vueltas al tema ya que el director le esperaba y no quería ser impuntual. Tras haber tomado aire y tranquilizarse un poco, decidió pronunciar la contraseña para acceder al despacho de Dumbledore.

En el interior del despacho, Albus Dumbledore estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Des de la llegada de la señorita Riddle se sentía un poco mas aliviado, no todo recaería en el muchacho, ella era una pizca de esperanza, evidentemente no para él, pues sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, sino para Harry y para terminar con Voldemort de una vez por todas. Los pasos de la señorita Riddle le hicieron volver a la realidad.

– Buenas noches señorita R… Sanders.– dijo él. ¿Cómo ha ido el primer contacto con alumnos y profesores?

– Bien, gracias director.– dijo ella sin pensar.

– La veo un tanto inquieta… ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?– dijo el hombre con cara preocupada.

Se hizo un silencio. Eve recordaba su reciente encuentro con Snape. No sabía si debía de mencionarlo, pero decidió que no… era precipitarse, debía de ver primero como avanzaba esa situación. La mirada de aquel hombre despertaba algo en ella, algo escondía, y ella estaba decidida a saber qué era.

– No… no señor todo bien. Solo estoy un tanto cansada y nerviosa, supongo. Las clases empiezan mañana y no sé si estoy preparada para ello.

– No se preocupe Eve, usted esta mas que preparada para dar clases, ha vivido toda su vida en una escuela de magia.- dijo el hombre con voy tranquilizadora.

– Gracias Albus.

– Por cierto…. De momento el plan va según lo dicho, nadie debe saber quién es ni porque realmente está aquí. Sepa, que aquí estará protegida, si llegara a saberse la verdad, confió en todos y cada uno de los profesores de esta casa. Dado la cercanía a su padre, si las visiones y sueños aumentan o sucede algo que nos alarme, actuaremos. Avísame si eso ocurre.

– Si señor– dijo ella titubeando.

– Pues hasta mañana señorita Sanders, que pase una buena noche.

– Igualmente director– dijo ella mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta.

– Otra cosa señorita– la interrumpió Dumbledore.

– Si– dijo ella.

– Confió profundamente en el profesor Snape, no deje que le intimide…– dijo el viejo con media sonrisa en la cara.

Quizás sí, la intimidaba, si solo era eso estaba segura de ponerle remedio. Pero el porqué de esa sensación que le brindaba le rondaba por la mente. Aun así, no podía confiar en él, ni mucho menos, sabiendo además, que la falta de confianza era mutua. Decidió pues, dejar el tema a un lado e ir a descansar para recuperar fuerzas para el largo día que le esperaba mañana.


	3. Empiezan las clases

El día amaneció tranquilo en Hogwarts, el curso estaba a punto de empezar, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban de pie en el jardín esperando empezar su primera clase de Estudios Muggles con la señorita Sanders.

– Nunca pensé que diría eso después de tantos años pero… me muero de ganas de ir a clase. –dijo Ron con impaciencia. Hermione, puso los ojos en blanco ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

– No sé qué pensar de la señorita Sanders. –dijo al instante Harry.

– Pues que esta tremendamente buena.– se apresuró en contestar Ron, haciendo enfurecer por momentos a su amiga Hermione que lo miraba seria.

– No… es solo que… no sabemos nada de ella y es extraño. Quiero decir… conocemos al profesor Moody, es sabido que, des de hace tiempo, es amigo de Dumbledore y que es un especialista en encerrar a Mortífagos, no es extraño que este de profesor en Hogwarts. ¿Pero ella?...

– Tu siempre tan desconfiado Harry, relájate… este puede ser un curso genial– dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa al ver pasar por delante a la señorita Sanders, que se dirigía a su clase. ¡Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde!– dijo dirigiéndose hacia la clase.

La clase había empezado con normalidad, Eve se presentó ante los alumnos y acto seguido presentó su asignatura, y como era usual en clase de Estudios Muggles tuvo que aguantar las impertinencias de los alumnos de Slytherin.

– Esta asignatura es inútil– dijo Draco Malfoy en uno de sus intentos de poner a prueba a la nueva profesora.

– ¿Decía algo señor…?– preguntó ella con indiferencia.

– Malfoy, Draco Malfoy– dijo el intentando aparentar que tenía un respetado nombre.

– De acuerdo, señor Malfoy… ¿podría usted ser tan amable de exponer a toda la clase la inutilidad de su comentario que ha hecho perder 5 puntos a su casa?– dijo ella con sarcasmo.

El rubio la miro con rabia, bajo la cabeza y ante las risas de sus compañeros guardo silencio.

– Adoro esta mujer– susurró Ron a Harry.

Harry le hizo una leve risa a su compañero y acto seguido miro a la señorita Sanders, había algo en ella que le era familiar, aun así no podía adivinar que era pero, sin saber porque, suponía que no era bueno.

– Por favor, lean en silencio las dos primeras páginas del libro, tienen cinco minutos…– dijo la profesora para poderse dar un descanso.

Eve aprovecho la distracción de los alumnos para poderse fijar en él, el niño que sobrevivió, plantando cara a su padre, Harry Potter. Este levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente, ella vio la cicatriz en su rostro y al instante un dolor insoportable le vino a su mente. Del mismo modo Harry se puso las manos a la cabeza…

- Ah! La cicatriz...- exclamó Harry medio en silencio para intentar no llamar mucho la atención.

– ¿Estás bien Harry? ¿Te vuelve a doler?– preguntó Hermione haciendo desviar la mirada de Harry de su profesora, la cual parecía no encontrarse muy bien.

– Si… –dijo él con cara de preocupación.

Eve aguantaba el dolor como podía, intentando aparentar una simple jaqueca. El dolor se fue al igual que vino, eso le permitió terminar con normalidad la clase, dejándole a Harry una pregunta en la cabeza… ¿a ella también le dolió?

Eve salió un tanto preocupada de la clase, en general había transcurrido bien, se había ganado el respeto de los Slytherin y de esta forma la confianza de los Gryffindor pero no podía pasar por el alto el repetido episodio de dolor. Era la segunda vez, puede que por mera coincidencia, pero, había pasado mirando la cicatriz de Potter. Estando inmersa en sus pensamientos una voz la interrumpió.

– Señorita Sanders!– casi rugió el hombre vestido de negro.

– Ah! Es usted, profesor Snape!– dijo ella otra vez con esa seguridad fingida.

– Tenga cuidado a quien ridiculiza en clase profesora…– dijo el defendiendo a su casa.

– El señor Malfoy se ridiculizo el mismo, si a eso se refiere. Le faltaron conocimientos para responder a mi pregunta– dijo ella con sarcasmo.

– No juegue conmigo profesora Sanders, tiene las de perder.

– Eso mismo debía de pensar el señor Malfoy antes de perder 5 puntos por su casa… Ahora si me disculpa, profesor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir jugando con usted.– dijo ella con picardía intentando disimular el nerviosismo que aquel hombre le provocaba.

El profesor se quedo atónito, era la segunda vez que esa mujer le dejaba sin habla. Era incapaz de comprender porque ella le brindaba esa sensación, no confiaba en ella, de eso seguro pero… había algo que no le dejaba indiferente, y lo que era peor, no le disgustaba en absoluto esa sensación.


	4. Explicaciones

El día transcurrió con normalidad, llegó la hora de la cena y los alumnos se dirigieron al gran comedor. En la mesa de profesores, Eve hablaba con la señorita McGonagall y Hagrid sobre cómo le habían ido las clases y los nervios del primer día, ellos le brindaban consejos y la felicitaban, ya que la aceptación por parte de los alumnos había sido muy buena. Los últimos en llegar fueron el director y el profesor Snape, este, se sentó al lado de Eve, a la cual puso nerviosa con su mera presencia.

– Buenas noches profesora Sanders.– dijo secamente

– Si, lo eran– dijo ella por sus adentros.

La situación durante la cena fue algo entretenida, el juego de miradas de odio entre el profesor Snape y la nueva incorporación femenina de la escuela no paso inadvertido por el resto de profesores.

– Tiene carácter la muchacha– dijo disimuladamente la profesora McGonagall a Hagrid que los miraba atónitos.

Al terminar la cena, ya no quedaban alumnos en el comedor y los profesores se levantaron con intención de dirigirse a sus respectivos aposentos. Los últimos en levantarse fueron Snape, Dumbledore y Eve que estaba radiante de satisfacción. Siguiendo el consejo de Dumbledore no había dejado intimidarse por Snape, y le había encontrado cierto gusto a sacarle de sus casillas.

Su rostro de felicidad se desvaneció al instante, otra punzada de dolor se apodero de su cabeza, dejando a su mismo tiempo su cuerpo entumecido. Al instante se quedo sin fuerzas y se desplomo al suelo justo al lado de la mesa.

– ¡Profesora Sanders!– gritó preocupado el viejo de barba blanca. -¡Severus, cógela, llévala a mi despacho!

Snape asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a la mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente, la rodeó con los brazos y la levantó del suelo sin pensarlo. Hacia dos segundos se aguantaba para no echarle una maldición y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos y parecía tan frágil, pensó él. Esa mujer sin duda le desconcertaba, pero había algo en ella que, aun estando inconsciente, le inspiraba desconfianza. En ese mismo instante un susurro casi imperceptible salió de la boca inconsciente de la mujer.

– Harry… Harry… No sobrevivirás otra vez…

Dumbledore fijo los ojos en los labios de Eve que, ahora, pronunciaban otra vez esas palabras, susurrando… y antes de que Severus intentase actuar le reafirmo.

– ¡Severus! ¡A mi despacho! ¡Rápido!

Snape obedeció al director, ambos se dirigieron a su despacho y tendieron encima de un sofá el cuerpo inconsciente de Eve que, prácticamente al instante, recobro la conciencia.

– ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Qué… paso? – dijo la mujer asustada y respirando agitadamente.

– ¿Qué viste, Eve? ¿Qué es lo que viste? – dijo Dumbledore sin parpadear mirando fijamente a la mujer.

– Que… yo…no… yo no vi nada… ¿qué me está pasando? – dijo Eve mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

El profesor Snape estaba mas pálido de lo habitual, no podía entender la situación, pero comprendía, perfectamente, que Dumbledore sabia muchas más cosas de las que había contando respecto a al profesora Sanders.

– Esto no es la primera vez que le ocurre, ¿verdad?– preguntó el profesor Snape a la mujer que intentaba recuperarse – Ayer, ese dolor de cabeza repentino…– continuó el profesor.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no me lo has contado antes, Eve? Dije que vinieras enseguida si ocurría algo… – dijo con voy preocupada el director.

– Iba… iba a decírselo… pero no pensé que fuera nada, no llegue a desmayarme… de hecho, me paso hoy también durante la clase cuando… – Eve no supo si debía de continuar la frase.

– ¿Cuándo qué? – preguntó secamente Snape de forma desconfiada.

– Cuando me quede mirando la cicatriz de Harry. – dijo ella tímidamente.

– Creo que va siendo hora que me den una explicación, mínimamente convincente, para que pueda entender esta situación sin desconfiar de la señorita Sanders. – dijo Snape lentamente arrastrando las palabras con sutileza.

– Riddle, profesor… Señorita Riddle– dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

Snape enmudeció, no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, su mente trabaja rápido, intentado comprender lo que le acaba de brindar su director. Riddle…, imposible que fuera mera coincidencia, y si no era así, que hacia ella allí, a caso llevar ese apellido no era suficiente razón como para desconfiar de ella. Su corazón se aceleraba, quería mirar a esa mujer con frialdad y cierto desprecio, después de todo llevaba el apellido del que no debe de ser nombrado. Aun así, era incapaz, aquella mujer continuaba perturbando su mente y no podía ver más allá de esos ojos negros que lo miraban, esta vez no con odio… sino con cierta culpa.

Esa sensación le superaba, no podía permanecer allí, pocas cosas le turbaban la mente, por no decir ninguna, era imposible traspasar su capa de frialdad pero eso era demasiado. Decidió no afrontarlo y sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta.

– Severus! – gritó secamente el director haciendo parar a Snape sin tan si quiera girarse. – No ignores esta situación, te incumbe y mucho.– dijo el viejo. – Voldemort no conoce su existencia y no debe conocerla. Y si lo supiera, házmelo saber tan rápido como sea posible.

– Entonces ella corre un grave peligro Albus, y lo sabes. ¡No debería de estar aquí! –dijo amenazante el profesor.

– No hay más opción Severus! No pensé que esto sucedería tan rápido, Voldemort está más fuerte cada día y eso es lo que ella nota.

– ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?– dijo el profesor

– Llévatela a las mazmorras, si ella es capaz de ver lo que Voldemort ve, el podría llegar a tener conocimiento de su existencia.

– Está bien, lo haré, pero tenga muy clara una cosa Albus, no somos fichas de las que puede disponer a su antojo.– dijo Snape cogiendo a Eve del brazo y llevándosela a las mazamorras.


	5. Oclumancia

Eve continuaba ausente, la conversación entre los dos hombres había transcurrido como si ella no estuviera presente. Pero una frase, de camino a las mazmorras, no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. "Voldemort no conoce su existencia y no debe conocerla. Y si lo supiera, házmelo saber tan rápido como sea posible… házmelo saber..." De repente lo vio todo claro, Snape era... fue entonces cuando estirando de su brazo pudo verle la marca tenebrosa. Efectivamente, era Mortífago.

– Todos tenemos un pasado y nuestros secretos, señorita RIDDLE–. dijo medio molesto el profesor al darse cuenta de donde fijaba la mirada la mujer. – Pero sus secretos…– dijo entrando en su pequeño despacho. –No van a salir de este despacho sin que yo les eche un vistazo antes.– concluyó el hombre.

La mujer miraba atentamente al profesor Snape, mientras este, moviéndose delicadamente por esa pequeña habitación, sacaba de un estuche su varita. Estaba aterrada, confiaba plenamente en Dumbledore, pero no podía entender el motivo que hacía a este confiar en Snape. Era un Mortífago, llevaba la marca en su brazo y claramente sentía desprecio hacia ella. La situación la incomodaba, y esa falta falsa seguridad que había logrado hacer salir de sus casillas a Snape ahora le había abandonado. El hombre que tenía enfrente, que le desmoronaba el mundo tan teniéndolo al lado, en aquel momento, la miraba fijamente…

– Muy bien señorita Riddle, rece porqué su padre aun no sepa de su existencia.

– ¿Qué va hacer?– dijo Eve en tono preocupado.

- Entrar en su mente. -dijo lentamente y disfrutando de cada palabra al pronunciarla, seguidamente continuó... - Su bondadoso padre invadía la mente de sus víctimas creándoles visiones y llegando a torturarlas hasta la locura, para después…-dijo haciendo un silencio y observando como el rostro de la mujer era de auténtico terror.- Matarlas. Bien usado, señorita Riddle, el poder la oclumancia podrá ayudarla a mantener la mente a salvo de intromisiones ajenas, siendo usted la única que la controle. En la primera lección, intentare penetrar en su mente y usted… deberá impedirlo. Prepárese.

– Pero…–protesto Eve.

– _¡Legeremens!_.– pronunció el profesor al mismo tiempo que hacia un hábil movimiento con su varita.

Miles de imágenes empezaron a brotar por la mente de Eve sin ser capaz de controlarlas… la escuela, Alice, recuerdos borrosos de su infancia, sus compañeros, recuerdos buenos, malos, recuerdos muy íntimos, recuerdos demasiado íntimos... Al fin paro…

– Nos ponemos sentimentales señorita Riddle?– dijo Snape con una sonrisa fría y calculada

– ¡Esto es personal!– protestó enfurecida Eve…

– No para mí. ¡_Legeremens_!

Las imágenes volvían a brotar sin descanso por su mente…. La muerte de su tutora, la carta, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Snape…

– Bien señorita Riddle, ahora ya sé todo lo que quería saber de usted.– dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente y quedándose solo a unos centímetros de ella.

Eve lo miro desafiante, se sentía desnuda delante de él, conocía todos su secretos, conocía el motivo por el cual estaba en Hogwarts pero, en el fondo, eso le aliviaba. Parecía que el profesor le estaba brindando una tregua antes de volver a pronunciar el encantamiento, pero esta vez, de demasiado cerca, le seguía mirando con esos ojos negros que cada vez le resultaban más irresistibles. Pensó que le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo con él, acceder a su mente, por mucho que intentaba evitarlo ese hombre le fascinaba.

El no podía desviar la mirada de esa mujer, no encontraba la razón por la cual ella le provocaba esa inquietud, esa necesidad de estar siempre ala defensiva, ahora la conocía mejor que nadie, y también sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero incluso así no permitiría que ella le llegara a conocer jamás.

El silencio reganaba en la habitación, los dos estaban inmóviles, mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Ella respiraba agitadamente, con la boca entreabierta, la situación de tenerle tan cerca le ponía aun más nerviosa e inquieta pero era incapaz de hacer nada contra ello, en el fondo sin motivo aparente, le estaba bien. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, él bajo la mirada, quedando esta fija en los labios humedecidos de ella… en ese mismo instante un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, no llegaron a rozarse… ya que Snape, rápidamente, se separo de ella y dando a entender que no le daba la menor importancia, le dijo secamente:

– Si no quiere que le vuelva a leer sus pensamientos tendrá que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, señorita Riddle. Le espero mañana a las cinco.

Sin decir nada Eve se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. En su mente no era capaz de entender que era lo que había sucedió durante ese minuto de silencio. Cerró la puerta del despacho y continúo andando hacia su habitación inmersa en sus pensamientos. Solo con el recuerdo de la proximidad se estremecía, pero en su mente no dejaba de repetirse lo mucho que llegaba a odiar a ese hombre, que por desgracia, la conocía tan bien. Le empezaron a venir a la mente la infinidad de insultos, evidentemente sutiles e ingeniosos, que le hubiera podido brindar en ese minuto de silencio, pero era demasiado tarde, no tenía la mínima intención de volver, y seguía sin comprender el porqué de su silencio y el porqué de las irrefrenables ganas de acercarse a sus labios y besarlo. Por suerte, no paso, se dijo así misma, su hubiera sucedido, sería incapaz de explicárselo.

El profesor Snape seguía de pie, quieto en su habitación, aun siendo un gran oclumante era incapaz de borrar una imagen de su cabeza… esos labios entreabiertos humedecidos por donde transcurría la agitada respiración de esa mujer. Que había sucedió en ese pequeño instante, porque no pudo controlarse, porque sus ojos traicioneros se habían puesto en sus labios…. Sabía que era capaz de controlar todas las emociones, lo había hecho infinidad de veces, en situaciones mucho más comprometedoras que esa… Pero ese acto reflejo no podía provenir de su mente, él la controlaba, que sucedía entonces… después de un instante consiguió enterrarlo en sus recuerdos más profundos, esos que su capa de frialdad mantenía a salvo. Se dijo a si mismo que no había sucedido nada, solo un momento de debilidad, todo la curiosidad e inquietud que le despertaba esa mujer había desaparecido al entrar en su mente y ver sus más íntimos recuerdos, ella ya no tenía secretos para él y el interés hacia ella pronto desaparecería. Con esa última reflexión se dirigió a la puerta que daba a su habitación, se tumbo en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, ese sueño ligero, a veces casi imperceptible que le mantenía siempre en alerta.


	6. Entre odio y deseo

La luz del día empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana, Eve, se despertó de golpe, sobresaltada, angustiada, y mantuvo esta sensación todo la mañana. Sin embargo, las dos primeras clases transcurrieron con total normalidad. Empezaba a sentirse toda una auténtica profesora, los alumnos, en general, la respetaban y les gustaba su forma de dar clase. Eso, por ella, era todo un logro. Intentaba mediante el trabajo olvidar por unos momentos quien era y todo lo que aquello suponía, y evidentemente con mucho esfuerzo evitaba pensar en el raro suceso indescriptible de la noche anterior con el profesor Snape. La siguiente clase era con los alumnos de sexto año, esperaba no repetir la experiencia de ayer, pero suponía que Malfoy estaría calladito y deseaba que Harry no se hubiera percatado de nada en la anterior clase.

– Buenos días, sacad vuestros libros, página seis.– dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Empiece a leer señorita… ¿Granger?

– Si profesora.– asintió la chica.

Hermione empezó a leer, el escrito trataba de la naturaleza de las personas, Muggles, mágicos, mestizos,… terminado de leer el texto y después de haber realizado un par de ejercicios sobre el tema Harry levanto la mano, con mirada curiosa.

– Si señor Potter?– dijo Eve levantando la cabeza.

– Es usted hija de Muggles profesora?– preguntó Harry

Eve se sorprendió, por la cara del chico, esa pregunta no era mera curiosidad, algo le rondaba a Harry por la cabeza, cosa que la hizo, instintivamente, poner-se a la defensiva.

– No creo que esto sea de su incumbencia, señor Potter.– dijo ella secamente fingiendo una cara de sorpresa e intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

– Lo siento profesora, no pretendía ofenderla, era mera curiosidad– dijo el chico sorprendido por la respuesta de la profesora.

– No contesta porque es una sangre sucia– susurró Malfoy a su compañero de pupitre haciendo cara de asco.

– Acaso no comprendió ayer que no tolerare este comportamiento en clase, señor Malfoy?– dijo ella clavándole la mirada al chico. Quien va a mandarme esta vez para que me dé una reprimenda, porque no creo que quiera volver a pedírselo al profesor Snape.- dijo ella secamente.

– Mi padre se va a enterar de ello, ¡esto no lo dude! – amenazó el chico.

– Perfecto, puede levantarse y salir por la puerta… no olvide comentárselo a su padre.– dijo ella alzando el brazo y invitándolo forzadamente a salir de su clase.

Sin Malfoy en el aula, la clase continuo con normalidad, pero a Harry cada vez se le hacía más extraña esa profesora, a la que claramente había algo que le resultaba familiar, o tal vez muy próximo. Estaba decidió a vigilarla de cerca.

Justo al terminar la clase, Eve Riddle se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, después de lo sucedió con la cicatriz de Harry, el chico empezaba a sospechar algo raro en ella y decidió contárselo al director.

– Hola señorita Riddle, ¿ocurre algo?– preguntó Dumbledore

– No sé si será importante pero después de lo ocurrido ayer, creo que es mejor que se lo comente. Harry pregunto sobre mi proveniencia, la verdad es que me confundió más su cara al momento de realizar la pregunta que la frase en sí. Creo que nota algo raro en mi, y más después del dolor de cabeza compartido ayer en clase.

– Harry es un buen chico, con demasiada intuición, pero no es un peligro para usted, dejémoslo al margen de momento. Evítelo lo más que pueda.

– Muy bien, señor.– dijo ella.

– Por cierto Eve, que tal fue tú clase de oclumancia con Severus– dijo el hombre un poco preocupado, recordando las mutuas miradas de odio entre ellos.

– Prefiero no recordarlo...– dijo Eve sin pensar y automáticamente arrepintiéndose.

– No hagas caso a su carácter, Eve, puedes aprender mucho con él.– dijo el viejo medio disculpándolo.

– Pero Albus, él es un Mortífago, que hace que usted confíe tanto en él– pregunto ella curiosa.

– Querida, las personas van más allá de sus actos pasados, no puedo contarle más.- dicho esto el director acompañó a la mujer a la puerta. Eve pensó que algo tenía que haber detrás de esa capa de frialdad y mal humor para que un hombre como Dumbledore le tuviera absoluta confianza.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y irremediablemente su corazón empezó a acelerase, ese hombre la ponía enferma, estaba decidida a plantarle cara, esta vez no podría con ella y esperaba también que no pudiera con su mente. No tenía claro hasta qué punto el dichoso hechizo Legeremens era capaz de averiguar en sus pensamientos, pero esperaba que no hiciera hincapié en las sensación que tubo la pasada noche. Iba a besarlo, pensaba ella con algo a medio camino entre el odio y el deseo. Con un acto de valor y decisión llamo a su puerta.

– Pase– dijo una voz seca al otro lado de la puerta.

La cara fría del hombre esa tarde parecía más molesta quela noche anterior, cosa que puso más a la defensiva a Eve automáticamente.

– Creí que supo entender mi comentario de ayer, profesora– dijo el hombre molesto.

– ¿Disculpe?– dijo ella sin entender a cuál de ellos se refería.

– Le estoy hablando de Draco Malfoy, no juegue con fuego señorita, se lo advertí.– continuó él.

– Su queridísimo alumno tubo la insensatez de faltarme al respeto, y eso, como usted comprenderá, no se lo consiento a nadie. –dijo ella lentamente con una voz fría, como si pretendiera imitarlo.

– Mi queridísimo alumno, como usted le llama, es hijo de uno de los amigos de su bondadoso padre, y actualmente la tiene al punto de mira. Aléjese de Malfoy, por su bien.– dijo él con convicción.

– Acepto su consejo– dijo ella sabiendo que había perdido su primer duelo con él.

– Espero que este preparada señorita Riddle. Legeremens!– pronunció el hombre con su impecable movimiento de varita.

La verdad era que no, no estaba preparada, ni concentrada, es mas estaba aterrorizada, por su mente empezó a brotar todo lo que le había sucedió durante el día, la pregunta de Harry, la expulsión de Malfoy, la conversación con Dumbledore,… pero Eve hacia un tremendo esfuerzo para evitar pensar en él y parecía que estaba funcionando.

– Bien señorita, estoy notado un pequeño progreso, pero debo decirle que mis asuntos con Dumbledore no son de su incumbencia. A ver pues… que es lo que está escondiendo. ¡_Legeremens_!.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba a él y a su insufrible superioridad, y aun odiaba mas el verse desnuda de mente delante de él, intentaba concentrarse pero esta vez le estaba costando horrores, de golpe una imagen, que no pudo controlar, le vino a la cabeza, por suerte solo la imagen, sus ojos, esos ojos que la hacían temblar, pero aun no sabía exactamente si de miedo o de deseo…

– Tanto me teme señorita Riddle.– dijo él con una media sonrisa de satisfacción. El miedo, si es eso exactamente lo que vi, no es un buen aliado a la oclumancia. En una situación bajo presión el miedo puede hacerle perder completamente el control de su mente… le hare una demostración.

El hombre clavo sus ojos en ella con una mirada que prácticamente podía matarla, Eve retrocedió hasta que la pared le impidió el paso. Él lentamente se acerco, sin desviar la mirada, quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de ella, extendió una mano y le rodeo el cuello manteniendo, con la otra mano, la varita en alto apuntando hacia ella… En ese instante solo una cosa le paso por la cabeza a Eve, otra vez no, pensó.

– Ahora mismo señorita Riddle, con solo dos palabras podría matarla– dijo el maliciosamente.

El corazón de Eve empezó a acelerarse, al igual que su respiración, ahora lo veía claro, no era miedo lo que Snape le proporcionaba con esa cercanía, era deseo y excitación, era incapaz de controlarlo y no podía comprender que era lo que su corazón veía en ese hombre que su mente era incapaz de ver.

– _¡Legeremens!_– pronunció al instante Snape, pensando que el miedo que ella sentía delante de él la hacía completamente vulnerable.

Eve cerró los ojos, estaba indefensa y nada pudo impedir que su mente ignorase el irresistible deseo que sentía, se le estremecía el cuerpo, sus mejillas adquirían un ligero color rojizo, notaba la sangre hinchar sus labios ligeramente entreabierto que dejaban pasar su respiración entrecortada, le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía precipitadamente…

Solo fueron quince segundos, pero fue suficiente, todas esas sensaciones quedaron desnudas delante de él. Estaban los dos en silencio, uno delante del otro, sin atreverse a moverse, sin atreverse a decir nada. Fue él, entonces, desconcertado y sin querer comprender lo que le parecía haber visto, quien bajo su varita, aún en alto, retiro su mano del cuello de ella y se hizo a un lado.

– Por hoy es más que suficiente.– dijo él intentando conservar su capa de frialdad.

Ella respirando aun agitadamente, trago saliva e intento recuperar una calma que le permitiera recobrarse. Giro la cabeza hacia dónde estaba el hombre, le clavo una mirada, esta vez de odio, y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cerró con un golpe seco.

Mil pensamientos emergieron en la cabeza del hombre que ahora estaba solo en su despacho. No podía evitar que lo que pudo notar, en aquellos breves segundos en la mente de la mujer, le hiciera, por unos instantes, sentirse bien. En cuanto a la reacción de Eve, él no quería ir más allá, se quedo en ese pensamiento, ella ha tenido un momento de debilidad, bajo presión el cuerpo responde con sus instintos más básicos, no puede ser nada más. De hecho le vino a la cabeza la misma reacción que tuvo el mismo ayer con ella. Y así, con una rara sensación de alivio se centro en continuar con su trabajo.

Eve llegó a su habitación, no quería pensar, su mente le daba vueltas a todo sin poder evitarlo pero no lograba descifrar todo lo que sentía. Era odio, era deseo, eran ambas cosas a la vez y lo que era peor, él lo sabía, desconocía hasta que punto, pero lo sabía. En un par de horas era la cena, dudaba en ir, pero creía que la mejor forma de bajar la tensión era con indiferencia a lo ocurrido. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era un baño e intentar relajarse al máximo para entonces.

El comedor estaba repleto de alumnos, los profesores iban llegando para ocupar sus sitios y empezar a deleitarse con la magnífica cena bien merecida. Eve se sentó en su sitio habitual, maldiciendo el hecho de que Snape cuando llegara se sentaría a su lado. Y así sucedió. Con nervios Eve esperaba la reacción de Severus al verla, no quería ser la causante de una cena incomoda.

– Buenas noches.– dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a todos los comensales de la mesa.

– Buenas noches.– dijo ella tímidamente.

Al instante llegó el director, este se sentó y siguiendo el protocolo empezaron a cenar, hablando de meras banalidades, y comentando que tal había terminado el día. Con la mayor inocencia y aprovechando que los demás profesores discutían sobre los alumnos de primer año, Dumbledore se dirigió al profesor Snape y indirectamente a Eve.

– Por cierto Severus, como avanzan los progresos de la señorita Sanders en oclumancia?

– Creo que la señorita Sanders arde en deseos de asistir a mis clases, corríjame si me equivoco profesora– respondió el con ironía y mirando hacia Eve para esperar su confirmación.

Eve que en ese momento se servía un vaso de agua no pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos y vertiera el contenido de la jarra donde no debía. Acto seguido se giro hacia el profesor, que le había brindado ese oportuno comentario, con una mirada que dejaba entrever un odio desproporcionado. Touché! Pensó ella.

– Veo que la señorita Sanders no opina lo mismo Severus.– dijo el viejo con una sonrisa entendiendo que la frase del profesor quería decir todo lo contrario.

– La verdad, no me está resultando nada fácil la oclumancia– dijo ella intentando disimular su tensión.

– No crea, señorita, su resistencia es buena, solo falta trabajarla un poco más bajo presión.– dijo Snape enfatizando en la última palabra. Aun así, creo que aprenderá rápido. -añadió.

En ese mismo instante Eve entendió lo divertida que era esa situación para él, la tenía a su merced y eso no se lo podía permitir. Lo que fuese que le atraía a él, deseo, morbo o a saber… no podía hacerla vulnerable de esa forma, no permitiría que él jugara con ella y menos sin ella poder jugar con él en igualdad de condiciones. Estaba decidida a devolvérsela.

La cena terminó, al igual que los alumnos lo habían hecho minutos antes, los profesores se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

– Señorita Sanders.– dijo el profesor Snape intentando desconcertar aun más a la mujer.

– Si…– dijo ella ya esperando un comentario sutil

– Al irse antes tan rápido de mi despacho, olvide decirle que la espero mañana a las nueve.– dijo en su habitual tono frio de voz.

– Se divierte con esto, verdad Severus.– dijo ella maliciosamente.

– Profesor Snape… y si, no tenga la menor duda.– dijo él a modo de despido.

Eve se dirigió a su habitación, cada vez mas lograba menos comprensión de sí misma, en que estaba pensando. Que le atraía tanto de él, por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza y si no lograba hacerlo, este juego tonto, que parecía haber empezado, podría llegar a terminar muy mal.


	7. Quidditch, un juego peligroso

Un nuevo día amanecía en Hogwarts, hoy el anual torneo de Quidditch daba su inicio con el primer partido del año, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, los alumnos esperaban con ansias el acontecimiento. Harry se preparaba para el encuentro junto con Ron y Hermione en el gran comedor, comentaba que no le gustaba el juego sucio de los Slytherin.

– ¿Asustado Potter?– dijo una voz que provenía de detrás de ellos. Draco Malfoy, el nuevo cazador de Slytherin, le miraba con desprecio.

– Más quisieras.– contestó él de igual forma.

– Sabes Potter, gozamos de nuevo equipamiento, no tenéis nada que hacer frente a nosotros. Mi padre encargo la nueva Nimbus 3000, empezad a temblar….

– Cuando aprenderás a despegarte de tu padre, Malfoy, hasta la profesora Sanders se fijo en eso. –dijo Ron recordando el momento.

– Esa sangre sucia aprenderá hoy quien es mi padre. – dijo el amenazante.

A Eve le habían hablado mucho de los famosos torneos de Quidditch de la escuela, y creía que sería una buena forma de no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido los últimos dos días si fuera a presenciar el encuentro. Sintiéndose cansada por no haber dormido prácticamente nada, saco fuerzas y se dirigió hacia el estadio. Justo bajo la grada de profesores se encontró a la señorita McGonagall.

– Buenos días querida, vienes a presenciar el encuentro… Ven, siéntate aquí, será emocionante.– dijo la profesora de transformaciones frotándose las manos.

– Oh, gracias Minerva- dijo Eve medio contagiada con la emoción de la otra profesora.

En ese instante un hombre, de blanco y liso cabello, hizo su aparición.

– Señorita McGonagall.– dijo con educación. Un placer verla de nuevo.

– Buenos días señor Malfoy.– contestó la profesora con una amabilidad fingida.

El hombre se quedo de pie frente a Eve, la miraba con un deje de malicia y curiosidad.

– Señorita…– dijo para favorecer el contacto.

– Sanders, Eve Sanders.– dijo ella de forma seca.

– Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.-dijo él con superioridad.

– Un placer.– añadió Eve con un cierto sarcasmo…

– Sin dudarlo el placer es mío. Sabe profesora, me han hablado mucho de usted…– añadió Lucius con malicia.

– Deduzco que su hijo, si… soy su profesora en estudio de…

– Estudios Muggles. –dijo el hombre con asco. –Si lo sé, estoy al corriente de todo, de todo, ¿comprende?– añadió el hombre con tono enfurecido.

– Si, veo que comparte muchas cosas con su hijo, incluyendo su imp…– al instante le vino a la cabeza el consejo de Snape y antes de que la palabra Impertinencia saliera de su boca dijo cambiando a un tono más suave de voz…– impresionante color de ojos.

Era lo único que se le había ocurrido a Eve, como se puede ser más arrogante, pensaba ella, estaba indignada y creía que no sería capaz de guardarse otra evasiva.

– Gracias, son herencia familiar, y hablando de esto… ¿De dónde es usted? No había escuchado su apellido en estas zonas. Sanders… –dijo Lucius malpensando de la mujer.

– Lucius! No pierdas mas el tiempo con la señorita Sanders.–dijo Snape bajando la voz y acercándose más a él para continuar la frase. – No vale la pena, se lo garantizo.– añadió.

– Severus.– dijo Malfoy a modo de saludo.

– Vamos, sentémonos y disfrutemos el partido.– añadió Snape.

– Por supuesto, ahora vengo, voy a dar ánimos a mi hijo, primero.– dijo Lucius.

Mientras Snape se dirigía a su a siento, situado detrás de Eve, fijo la mirada en ella la cual no había dejado de observarlo. En cierto modo, ella, le agradecía que le hubiera sacado de encima al impertinente señor Malfoy, aún así, era evidente que después de lo de ayer no pensaba darle las gracias de palabra. Eve medio asintió con la cabeza, de forma casi imperceptible, y fijo la vista en el terreno de juego.

Snape fue capaz de percibir el gesto de la mujer y sin devolverlo se sentó en su asiento. Sin premeditación miró hacia abajo y vio a Lucius hablando con su hijo, visualizando la boca del chico consiguió entender lo que le decía… - no creo que así Potter aguante más de dos minutos encima de su escoba. El partido está ganado.

Al visualizar esas palabras, el profesor se inclino hacia delante, casi hasta rozar la oreja de Eve, la cual se puso en alerta.

– Señorita Sanders.– le susurró él.

– Que es lo que…– intentó decir Eve mientras iba a girarse para, supuestamente, escuchar uno de los comentarios sarcásticos del profesor.

– Shhht, esté atenta a Potter, yo no voy a poder hacerlo.– dijo con sequedad para luego volver a reclinarse hacia tras apoyando la espalda al respaldo.

Eve se quedo muda, que quería decir con eso, la verdad era que ese hombre era todo misterio. Siguiendo su consejo no le quitaba el ojo de encima al muchacho que, por lo que había podido escuchar era un gran cazador y en verdad se veía hábil encima de la escoba.

Lucius subió a la grada y se sentó al lado de Snape.

– Creo que este va a ser un gran partido.– comentó Malfoy.

– ¡Que empiece el partido! – pronunció el director soltando Snitch Dorada des de los asientos principales.

Las otras bolas salieron de la caja, el partido empezó bien para los Gryffindor, que solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían llevado ya 10 puntos.

Harry volaba a toda velocidad detrás de la Snitch, cuando una de las Bludgers subió en dirección a él, rozándole el brazo. La bola giró, parecía que le seguía, y por lo que estaba comprobando era incapaz de librarse de ella.

– Tienes problemas Potter.– gritó Malfoy avanzándolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Harry subió lo mas que pudo hasta perder de vista a la bola, pensando que lo había conseguido decido bajar a toda velocidad para avanzar a Malfoy y hacerse con la pequeña bolita. Justo cuando alcanzaba su mayor velocidad de bajada la Bludger apareció obligando a saltar a Harry de su escoba para evitar el brutal impacto y precipitándolo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo.

– ¡_Wingardium leviosa_!– pronunció Eve al ver al chico a pocos centímetros del suelo, haciéndolo quedar suspendido en el aire para bajarlo suavemente.

La bola de Quidditch continuó en picado en dirección a Harry, Eve aún tensa y recordando lo que le había dicho Snape pronunció...

– ¡_Reducto_!

El hechizo desintegro la Bludger loca automáticamente. Un silencio se hizo en la grada, si no hubiera sido por la rapidez de esa mujer, que era como si lo estuviera esperando, Harry hubiera podido salir muy perjudicado de esa situación. La que suponían que era una bola en mal estado había sido hecha pedazos y sustituida por otra, así pues, el partido podía continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡Accio escoba!– gritó Harry.

Seguidamente se subió a la escoba y se lanzo rápidamente a buscar la bolita que tanto ansiaba.

– Excelentes reflejos señorita Sanders.– dijo Lucius Malfoy con cierta rabia.

– Gracias, supongo.– dijo ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Snape observó atentamente al señor Malfoy, sabía perfectamente que la conspiración con su hijo no era solo por vencer el partido, posiblemente la idea de que Harry quedara fuera de combate unos días o bien para siempre les había pasado por su cabeza. Ahora solo faltaba conocer el motivo. Si Voldemort estaba detrás de todo esto, haber hecho actuar a la señorita Sanders no había sido la mejor idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Finalmente terminó el partido, Gryffindor ganó a los 40 minutos, cuando Harry alcanzo la Snitch Dorada que le hizo ganar 150 puntos para su equipo.

– ¡Harry!– gritó Hermione colgándose del cuello del muchacho. –¿Te duele?– continuó la chica mirando el golpe que tenía en el brazo causado por la bola.

– No, no es nada. Creo que voy a tener que darle las gracias a la profesora Sanders, si no hubiera sido por ella…–dijo él un poco asustado.

– Crees que ha sido intencionado, verdad– preguntó la muchacha.

– Si, y Malfoy está detrás de esto.– afirmó con seguridad el chico.

Eve, paso por delante de los muchachos de camino al castillo.

– Profesora Sanders!– gritó Harry al verla.

– Buen partido, señor Potter.- dijo ella.

– Solo quería darle las gracias, si no hubiera sido por usted… –dijo el chico.

– No ha sido nada, me alegro que estés bien.

Eve siguió su camino, dentro de media hora empezaba la única clase del día y quería prepararse. Su rápido encuentro con Harry la tranquilizó, no solo por ver que estaba bien sino también porque el muchacho dejaría de preguntarse sobre ella. Aún así, salvándolo, se había puesto los Malfoy aún más en su contra. Empezó, entonces, a preguntarse el porqué de la reacción de Snape, era sabido que odiaba a Potter hasta la medula, entonces, porque pedirle a ella que le salvara, y porque no lo pudo hacer él. Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, continuo pensando que ese hombre ocultaba mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar y eso no jugaba a su favor si lo que pretendía precisamente era quitárselo de la cabeza.

Snape se dirigía al despacho del director, debía de informarle de lo sucedió y, si era conveniente, poner en alerta a la señorita Riddle. Convenía, por supuesto, tener vigilado de cerca al maldito Potter, su curiosidad en caso que llegara a pensar que no había sido un accidente, le podía traer problemas. Llegó a la entrada, pronunció la contraseña y subió por las escaleras hasta el despacho del director.

– Buenas tardes Severus.– dijo el viejo.– Emocionante partido, verdad, suerte que Harry salió ileso, una Bludger defectuosa puede dejarte en la enfermería varios días.

– Eso es lo que pretendían, Albus. Lucius está detrás de esto, lo vi hablando con Draco, yo mismo puse en alerta a la señorita Riddle. Y no debí hacerlo, ahora la tiene al punto de mira.– dijo un tanto preocupado.

– Preocupado por la señorita Riddle, Severus.– dijo el director con una media sonrisa y algo de sorpresa.

– No olvide de quién estamos hablando, Albus.– dijo Snape intentando mostrar desconfianza de la mujer. – Me temo que pronto sentiré la llamada de la marca tenebrosa, están tramando algo y debemos estar preparados. El chico no dejara pasar este incidente por alto, es igual de terco que su padre –dijo Snape con asco.– Y creo que ahora mismo es lo que están esperando.

– Espero que tengamos pronto resultados en oclumancia con la señorita Riddle. Ella puede ser nuestro as en la manga, Severus. Informaré al resto de profesores y mantendremos ocupado el chico. Si ocurre algo, avísame al momento.

– Si señor.– dijo Snape secamente.

– Por lo que a la señorita Riddle respeta, creo que debería informarla de hasta qué punto usted está metido en esto, Severus. No quiero que la desconfianza la ponga en peligro.– aconsejó el viejo.

– La señorita Riddle sabe lo que tiene que saber, y recuerde mantenerlo en secreto, debe su palabra.– dijo Snape con tono amenazante.


	8. Otro juego peligroso

La noche caía en el castillo, Eve se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, se sentía angustiada, notaba que se acercaba algo, y tenía un mal presentimiento. Paró en frente del despacho de Snape, necesitaba centrarse antes de llamar a su puerta, recordó la última vez que estuvo allí y la actual situación con el profesor. Sabía que al entrar allí se convertiría, al instante, en la mujer más vulnerable del mundo, desnuda y sin nada que ocultar, eso, conllevaba una motivación extra, no tenía nada que perder. Si ese juego era lo que le divertía al profesor, ella jugaría con él, su orgullo se lo pedía a gritos y, por supuesto, no iba a rendirse ahora que le tocaba el turno. Se armo de valor y llamó.

– Señorita Riddle… ¿ansiosa por empezar?– dijo Snape con sarcasmo al verla cruzar la puerta.

– Esperaba acaso que no, profesor, ayer se lo deje muy claro, no.– dijo ella insinuante.

Snape no esperaba esa reacción, el juego era divertido si se obtenía el afecto deseado, y esa respuesta no era precisamente la que esperaba escuchar. Temiendo a que, por tercera vez, la mujer le dejara sin habla, abandonó el juego por un instante y desvió la conversación a cosas más serias.

– Me temo señorita Riddle, que su encuentro hoy con Lucius no nos favorece. Hacerla intervenir en ayuda del señor Potter ha sido muy imprudente por mi parte, pero necesario, ahora la deja al descubierto. Espero que no se centren en usted, no nos conviene.– dijo él seriamente.– Concentrase y empecemos, el control de su mente nos urge más de lo que esperábamos.

El cambio de conversación de Snape le hizo ver a Eve que había ganado el primer asalto, pero lo que ahora no podía llegar a entender era el hecho de que él se preocupara tanto por Harry, acaso no lo odiaba, que había detrás de todo eso, que era lo que él escondía… Quería quitarse eso de la cabeza pero no hubo tiempo…

– ¡_Legeremens_!.– había pronunciado el hombre.

– Señorita Riddle, como ayer le dije mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia.– dijo él mientras recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore pidiéndole lo contrario. – Va a tener que hacer lo mejor. ¡_Legeremens_!.– prosiguió.

Esta vez sí, de hecho sentirse desnuda ante él le brindaba una clara ventaja, se concentró y no sin un gran esfuerzo logro controlarlo.

– Bien señorita Riddle, vamos mejorando, espero que bajo presión no lo eche a perder.

– Piensa provocarme…, profesor Snape.- dijo ella volviendo a retomar su tono insinuante.

– ¿Eso es lo que quiere, señorita Riddle?– dijo el siguiéndole el juego con cierta incredulidad...

– Adelante….– respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Claramente era ella quien le estaba provocando y muy en el fondo para Eve no era un juego, algo le atraía hacia aquel hombre pero esta vez no iba a demostrárselo. Snape, en cambio, se veía en desventaja, ella estaba consiguiendo desorientarlo por completo, aún sabiéndolo todo de ella, era capaz de sorprenderlo y gratamente. Así pues, se propuso volver a intentar descubrir que es lo que realmente pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de la profesora.

– ¡_Legeremens_!

Eve cerró los ojos, allí es donde quería tenerlo, y le iba a servir en bandeja una de las mejores imágenes. A ver cómo reaccionas a esto Severus, pensó ella. Con mucho esfuerzo, Eve, centro su atención en ella misma, empezó por sus ojos, siguió por sus labios, continúo por su cuello y siguió bajando, despacio…. Al igual que su mente estaba desnuda delante de él… ahora le dejaba presenciar su cuerpo en imágenes,… por mucha frialdad que quisiera aparentar Snape, era un hombre. Aun así, Eve, no podía bajar la guardia, el hecho de que Snape pudiera verla desnuda, evidentemente, la causaba cierta excitación, y ahora no podía permitirse el lujo perder el control de su mente y dejarse llevar, decidió que él ya había visto bastante, trato de volver a poner la mente en blanco y así finalizo el hechizo.

Eve estaba en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente y esperando impaciente la respuesta del profesor a lo que había visto. Pero esta, estaba tardando en llegar.

– Y bien, profesor Snape, ¿lo he hecho mejor esta vez?– dijo ella lentamente disfrutando de cada palabra al pronunciarla.

Las imágenes que le había dedicado esa mujer no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza, y no era solamente eso lo que le desconcertaba, sino que, una vez más, lo había vuelto a sorprender, y en efecto, gratamente. Le fascinaba esa virtud, ella era imprevisible y era eso, la falta de control sobre ella lo que le atraía cada vez más. Al momento, le vino en mente ese enterrado recuerdo de la primera noche, no había sido un mero instante de debilidad, por mucho que él intentara verlo así. Des de un principio, creyéndose bajo control intento quitar importancia a esas sensaciones y provocar ese juego estúpido con ella, y estaba muy claro que ya no era un juego, y ahora, a sabiendas que esa atracción era mutua tenían los dos mucho que perder si él no lograba borrarla de su mente, ella le hacía vulnerable y la odiaba por eso.

– Basta de juegos, ¡márchese!– dijo el secamente sin mirarla.

La respuesta de él y su cara de desconcierto y preocupación le fueron a ella razón más que suficiente para intuir en el profesor una complicada lucha interior. Fue como verse ella misma reflejada en un espejo. En cierto modo, ella también se odiaba a si misma por ese deseo irrefrenable que no se veía capaz de controlar. Sin ser muy consciente de su acto se acerco a él, quizá demasiado…

– Yo no estoy jugado Severus.– dijo ella sin tener un control sobre sus palabras.

Snape la observa en silencio, hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que se sintió así que casi ya no lo recordaba. Notaba como su cuerpo luchaba contra su mente, deseaba dejarse llevar, perder el control, pero no podía permitírselo.

Ella, permanecía inmóvil frente a él, esos ojos la desarmaban, lentamente parecía que iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, respiraba agitadamente, el corazón palpitaba con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Luchaba contra eso pero era consciente de estar perdiendo consigo misma… decidió abandonar la lucha, lentamente acorto el espacio que los separaba y junto sus labios con los del él… Snape podía luchar contra sus ojos, podía luchar contra su cuerpo, pero no podía luchar contra sus labios y la exquisita sensación que le acababan de brindar. La tentación era demasiado grande para resistirse. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, y el primer suave contacto desapareció nada más darse, dando paso a una necesidad sin límite de sentirse el uno al otro mediante ese beso, lo necesitaban, se necesitaban, por mucho que quisieran esconderlo o disimularlo con frases de odio mutuas y con malas palabras, el incompresible y peligroso deseo podía más que ellos. Sus labios se buscaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, solo la ropa ahora era un impedimento de lo que en verdad querían, y las manos no dudarían en empezar a buscar rincones por donde poder notar un contacto más íntimo con el cuerpo del otro. Él acorraló a Eve contra la pared, que al sentirse atrapada aumentó su excitación convirtiendo su agitada respiración en suave gemido pero… fue en aquel preciso instante, cuando, como si de una jarra de agua fría se tratara, la realidad cayó sobre ellos y se detuvieron.

Solo transcurrieron unos pocos segundos de silencio pero para ellos fue como una eternidad. La lujuria y excitación aún se podían entrever en sus ojos que ahora se miraban con temor y arrepentimiento a escasos centímetros de distancia. Snape se separó, despacio, sin apartar la mirada de ella, intentaba contener la respiración y poder así articular cualquier palabra para decir, fuese la que fuese, pero solo era capaz de negar con la cabeza y mirarla con terror.

Eve lo miraba de la misma forma pero trato de reaccionar rápido, antes de que se arrepintiera más de lo que había sucedido o pudiera llegar a suceder si se quedara un instante más en esa habitación, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cruzó, sin duda alguna, en ese momento de racionalidad, pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Ni el ruido de la puerta en cerrarse hizo reaccionar a Severus Snape que trataba de luchar, con todas sus fuerzas, para evitar revivir todas esas sensaciones. Cuando, de repente, una punzada de dolor proveniente de la marca de su brazo, le ayudó en su tarea. Al instante, únicamente una sola persona le vino en mente, Eve. Precipitadamente salió de su despacho en su búsqueda y la encontró allí mismo, tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y pronunciado unas palabras que le helaron la sangre.

– Y dime Lucius…, mi fiel sirviente…, ¿quién es ella? / Eve Sanders, mi señor…/ Bien, bien Lucius,… vamos a ver que nos cuenta Severus de ella…

Apresuradamente, Snape cogió en brazos la mujer y sin pensarlo, decidió llevarla al despacho del director. No tenía demasiado tiempo, tenía que acudir a la llamada de Voldemort y sabía claramente que quería su señor de él. Sólo esperaba que, lo que hacía unos instantes había sucedido con Eve, no jugara en su contra. Tenía que conservar la mente fría ante el señor tenebroso.

Sin embargo Snape ya había bajado la guardia. No se percató de quien estaba presenciando esa escena y había podido escuchar todo lo que la mujer llegó a pronunciar. Draco Malfoy, atónito y algo confundido, estaba escondido en la oscuridad detrás de una de las columnas de piedra.

Intentando recuperar la sangre fría, Snape pensó que la noche jugaba a su favor, mientras sujetaba a la mujer en brazos de camino al despacho de Dumbledore, esperaba que nadie hubiera presenciado esa escena. Pronunció la contraseña y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar ante la presencia de Dumbledore.

– ¿Qué pasó Severus?– preguntó preocupado el viejo.

Severus dejó el cuerpo de la mujer en el sofá y se dirigió a Dumbledore.

– Van tras ella, Albus, quieren saber más sobre la señorita Sanders. Ella misma lo pronunció estando inconsciente.– dijo él con preocupación. -Yo la puse en peligro salvando al maldito Potter, tengo que ir.

Albus Dumbledore miraba con preocupación la cara de su profesor de pociones, lo conocía muy bien, quizá más que nadie y esa expresión solo la había visto una vez des de que lo trataba. Recordaba muy bien ese día…

_– La profecía no se refería a una mujer, sino a un niño nacido a finales de julio…– dijo Dumbledore firmemente._

_– Pero él cree que se refiere al hijo de Lily. Pretende darles caza ahora para matarlos. Esconda… esconda a todos, se lo suplico.– dijo Snape con preocupación y desespero._

_– Que me darás a cambio, Severus.– dijo el viejo serio aproximándose a él._

_– Lo que usted quiera.– contestó el hombre abatido._

Dumbledore permanecía delante de él, observándolo, temía por él, por Harry y por la señorita Riddle. Sabía que Severus tenía que acudir a la llamada de la marca tenebrosa, pero le preocupaba que lo que él intuía en sus ojos, pudiera ser descubierto por Voldemort, si eso llegara a suceder tanto Severus como Eve estarían perdidos y su as en la manga desaparecería con ellos.

– Severus, espero que sepas mantenerte en tu sitio. Ve.

El profesor Snape sabía a lo que el viejo se refería, su rostro dejaba entender muchas cosas, quizá demasiadas. Ese era el motivo por el cual pretendía alejarse de todo el mundo, y sobre todo de ella. Un solo momento de debilidad ante Voldemort y los dos acabarían muertos. Severus, intentando mantener la mente alejada de todo, salió del despacho y acudió a la llamada de su señor.

Eve empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, intento abrir los ojos pero le costaba horrores y descolocada miraba a su alrededor, intuía una silueta pero no lograba distinguirla.

– Severus...– pronunció reclamando la presencia de él.

Esa simple palabra le confirmaba al viejo lo que sospechaba, ciertamente no era el odio lo que unía a ambos profesores, había algo más y eso era un peligroso problema.

– Señorita Riddle, ¿cómo se encuentra?– dijo el viejo sin obtener respuesta.– ¿Recuerda algo de lo sucedido?– añadió.

– No,… yo solo… salía de.. y vi, no recuerdo… Malfoy...– dijo ella intentando centrarse.

– Cálmese Eve, despacio, que es lo que vio.– dijo el hombre.

– Recuerdo haber salido del despacho de Se... del despacho del profesor Snape y vi… vi a Draco Malfoy, luego sentí un dolor y no… no recuerdo más.

– ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Está segura de eso?– dijo seriamente el viejo.

– Creo… sí, creo que si…sí, sí, estoy segura.– afirmó ella un poco más centrada.

– Si eso es cierto, señorita, Lucius Malfoy no tardará en desconfiar de Severus y su padre… tampoco.– dijo el viejo intentando encontrar una solución.

– Severus… Severus tiene que estar prevenido, tenemos que informarle de…– dijo ella agitadamente.

– Me temo, Eve, que ya es demasiado tarde. Confío en que Severus será capaz de encontrar una salida a esto. Esté tranquila.


	9. En la mansión Malfoy

En la oscuridad de la noche, Snape se dirigía hacia la casa de Lucius Malfoy, allí era donde tenían habitualmente las reuniones con Lord Voldemort. A diferencia de muchas otras veces, esta, sabía a lo que iba, Voldemort pedía explicaciones. Él podía hacerlo, le había mentido en muchas otras ocasiones, aún así debía cubrirse las espaldas, la última visión de Eve hubiera podido, a su vez, ser presenciada por el señor tenebroso.

Al fin llegó a la inmensa mansión Malfoy y con un golpe seco de varita quitó el encantamiento que mantenía la casa alejada de intromisiones. Cruzó la puerta, siguió su camino hacia la sala, escuchó voces y reconoció algunas, entre ellas la de Bellatrix, esa mujer cuya risa te helaba la sangre. Esa era pues una reunión de vital importancia, muchos habían sido convocados... Sin perder su concentración y sangre fría se adentró en la habitación…

– Severus…, empezaba a preocuparme de que te hubieras perdido, ven te hemos reservado un asiento.– dijo el hombre con voz susurrada.

– Mi señor.– dijo Snape a modo de reverencia hacia Lord Voldemort, sentándose seguidamente en la mesa junto con los otros invitados.

– Traerás noticias…, confío...– dijo Voldemort mirando fijamente al hombre que asintió levemente pero sin convicción.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, el ambiente era tenso, Snape hecho un breve vistazo a los presentes, pero se detuvo en Bellatrix, a diferencia, ella no estaba tensa, estaba satisfecha y lo miraba amenazante. Si algo sabia de esa mujer era que le odiaba, nunca había confiado en él y menos trabajando como Mortífago tan cerca del enemigo. Así pues, esa mirada de satisfacción dejaba entrever algo que él no sabía pero cada vez sospechaba más.

– Y bien pues… que puedes contarnos de la señorita Sanders, Severus… – empezó Voldemort. – Dejando aparte el hecho, claro, que fue capaz de frustrar ese insignificante intento de Lucius de dejar entretenido a Potter durante un largo periodo de tiempo.- añadió arrastrando las palabras con ánimo de ridiculizar aún más a Malfoy que, des de aquel entonces, había dejado de ser la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

Su respuesta debía de ser lo más superficial posible, dejándole en una posición de desconfianza ante ella pero sin suponerla como un peligro para los planes del señor tenebroso. Así que, manteniendo la fingida calma, respondió.

– La señorita Sanders es la protegida de Dumbledore, mi señor, pero tiene el don de la inoportunidad, debemos desconfiar de ella a sabiendas que está del lado de Potter.

Al momento Voldemort se levantó, lo miró con superioridad y lo apuntó amenazante con su varita.

– Severus… viejo amigo… creo que el don de la inoportunidad no es el único don que debe de preocuparnos de la señorita Sanders, cierto…

– Si… mi señor.– dijo él entendiendo que su señor sabía mucho más acerca de ella.

– Entonces… ¿premonición?– preguntó Lord Voldemort clavándole la varita al cuello.

– No sé hasta qué punto, mi señor.– dijo el intentando cubrirse las espaldas.

– Eres inteligente, Severus… esta respuesta no me complace… y lo sabes… no me hagas dudar de ti ni de tus capacidades.

– Mi señor…– dijo el hombre intentando buscar una salida a la situación

– ¡Crucius!– gritó Voldemort.

Esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza, la maldición de tortura, la cual infringe un insoportable dolor a las víctimas sin producir ningún daño físico, había quienes decían que prácticamente quemaba los huesos y era eso lo que Snape pudo llegar a sentir, finalmente el hechizo terminó. Le dejó el cuerpo entumecido y ese dolor le duraría varias horas, ahora intentaba recobrarse y mantenerse inalterable.

Los presentes contemplaban la escena, inmóviles en sus respectivos asientos, se podía intuir cierto temor en sus caras, pues sabían cuál era el precio de importunar a su señor. En cambio, Bellatrix se divertía con esa situación, y una sonrisa se podía leer claramente en su rostro.

– Bellatrix querida,… puedes refrescarle un poco la memoria a nuestro infiltrado en Hogwarts contándole lo que Draco Malfoy ha tenido la suerte de presenciar esta misma noche.– dijo Voldemort.

Al instante Snape lo comprendió todo, había bajado la guardia y le estaba costando caro, muy caro, ahora sabia que tanto sabia su señor al respecto y eso le permitía una ligera ventaja, la mente le trabajaba a todo velocidad, si fallaba no lograría sobrevivir esa noche.

– No será necesario, mi señor… permitirme que os explique… por favor.– dijo el bajando la cabeza mostrando su servidumbre ante él

– Habla.– dijo Voldemort amenazante.

– La señorita Sanders posee el don de la premonición, ciertamente, aun así ella no es consciente de ello, por lo que eso juega en nuestro favor, mi señor…

– Explícate Severus.

– Antes de que Draco presenciara la escena, estuve con la señorita Sanders en mi despacho. Como le dije antes, mi señor, desconfié de ella y sus rápidos reflejos al salvar a Potter durante el partido. Pude entrar en su mente y ver que no era consciente de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza durante sus visiones.

– Pretendes salvarla con tus palabras… Severus.– dijo Voldemort desconfiado y amenazante.

– No mi señor. Permítame continuar… Dumbledore me ha pedido que vigile a la señorita Sanders, puesto que está al corriente de su don, de esa forma, si usted me lo permite podré controlar sus visiones y contar a Dumbledore solo lo que a usted le interese que sea contado, mi señor.

– Entiendo…– dijo Voldemort mientras se giraba de espaldas a él. – No me desagrada la idea… Severus, y encaja perfectamente con mis propósitos.- dijo Voldemort aún reflexionando.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Voldemort alardeando de superioridad y en calidad de anfitrión, como si en su propia casa estuviera, se dirigió nuevamente a todos los invitados de la sala, en ese mismo instante, Snape supo que había superado la prueba.

– Bien… prosigamos con lo que nos interesa,… como antes de la llegada de Severus os contaba, me enfrento a una desafortunada complicación, mi varita y la de Potter comparten un mismo núcleo, son, por así decir, gemelas, podemos herirnos el uno al otro pero no fatalmente. Si he de matarle debo hacerlo con la varita de otro y es bien sabido que la varita más poderosa es…

– La varita de Sauco….– dijo Snape como si se le hubiera revelado por arte de magia todo el plan de Voldemort al momento.

– Estas en lo cierto, Severus.– confirmó el hombre.

– Mi señor, esa varita pertenece a…– dijo Severus.

- Dumbledore…efectivamente. –dijo Voldemort lentamente, continuando luego su discurso.- Fallado el intento de Lucius de dejar a Potter fuera de circulación unos días, y así, poder actuar sin intromisiones contra el viejo, hemos de hallar otra forma para hacernos con la varita. Teniendo ahora en cuenta a la señorita Sanders, mis planes para ti han cambiado, Severus. Tenla bajo control y te daré instrucciones al respeto.

– Sí, mi señor.

– Por lo que al viejo respeta…. Veamos,… ¿alguien querría gozar de tal honor? -dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a los invitados. Lucius!... trae al chico….

Lucius Malfoy se levantó, y muy a su pesar, volvió a la sala con su hijo. El rostro de Draco Malfoy, ante la presencia del señor tenebroso, carecía de la prepotencia y la arrogancia que le acompañaban siempre, más bien precia un niño asustado.

– Bien, bien… Draco, a ti te confiaré tal honor, considéralo como una iniciación y un acto para recuperar la reputación de tu familia que tu padre a echado a perder.– dijo suavemente pero con malicia Voldemort.

– Pero mi señor.– protestó Lucius viendo la mirada aterrada de su hijo.

– ¡Silencio! Ven conmigo hijo– dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose al muchacho.- tenemos que preparar tu iniciación como Mortífago.

En Hogwarts, Eve daba vueltas por los largos pasadizos de la escuela sin rumbo alguno, todo era silencio y oscuridad. Con cada paso se le repetía una idea que la torturaba por dentro, él aún no había regresado. Sus pasos le llevaron, por tercera vez esa noche, delante de su puerta. Pensaba en esperarlo pero después de su último encuentro dudaba de ello, ese maldito beso lo complicaba todo, y en cierto modo esa situación no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Severus Snape aún podía sentir el daño provocado por la medición cruciatus, y el viaje hasta Hogwarts no había ayudado en ello, le costaba horrores moverse y dudaba en tener fuerzas suficientes para llegar a sus aposentos. A pocos metros de llegar, paró para coger aire, fijo su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación y la vio. Ella estaba de pié, esperándolo y se veía preocupada, por un momento no pudo evitar sentir algo indescifrable al verla, no estaba acostumbrado a tener alguien esperando por él, aunque solo fuera por saber si seguía vivo, pero después de lo sucedido tenía que mantener las distancias con ella y ahora más que nunca.

– No… no… debería de estar… aquí, profesora.– dijo él a modo de saludo.

– Severus!

El rostro de preocupación de Eve pasó a ser una mezcla extraña entre alivio y desconcierto sin saber muy bien cómo actuar frente a él. Al instante, pero, se dio cuenta de que el hombre podía desplomarse en cualquier momento, se acercó a él para ayudarlo pero el hombre rechazó su ayuda.

– Señorita Riddle, será… mejor… que se vaya.– dijo el sin querer tenerla cerca. Suficiente complicadas están las cosas… como para que usted quiera complicarlas aun más. Mañana Dumbledore la pondrá al corriente de todo. Ahora lárguese…puedo… puedo arreglármelas solo.– dijo el secamente y con desprecio.

Eve se quedó quieta, después de largas horas de preocupación y espera esas palabras le dolieron más de lo esperado. No podía pensar, no podía rebatirle nada, simplemente permanecía mirándole en silencio.

– ¿Qué es lo que no ha entendido, señorita?– dijo él para forzarle su reacción.

Intentó pronunciar algo parecido a una palabra pero era incapaz, tenía un nudo a la garganta, sentía sus ojos humedecerse sin querer entender por qué. Después de las agrias palabras de Snape lo único que quería era evitar parecer débil delante de él, bajo la cabeza para poder esconder sus ojos y a paso rápido y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se perdió en la oscuridad.


	10. Revelaciones

El fin de semana había llegado a Hogwarts, Snape continuaba tumbado en la cama intentando recobrar fuerzas para levantarse, aún se sentía entumecido por la maldición, esas pocas horas de sueño ligero no le habían hecho desparecer el dolor, esperaba que una ducha y una de sus pociones le ayudaran en ello. En parte, así fue, su cuerpo no le dolía, pero no se sentía bien e intuía que Eve tenía algo que ver con eso. Ante todo debía informar a Dumbledore sobre todo lo sucedido antes de que ella fuera a verlo. No quería encontrársela y menos delante de Albus.

La calma y el silencio aún reinaban por los pasadizos de Hogwarts, a paso ligero, Snape, caminaba dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Delante la entrada, pronunció la contraseña y subió las escaleras que le llevaron frente a él.

– Severus… te esperaba.– dijo Dumbledore aliviado de verlo.

– Albus, el momento se acerca– dijo Snape mirando fijamente al viejo. Voldemort se hace más fuerte, muchos asistieron a la reunión de ayer y los planes están claros. No quiere otro enfrentamiento en vano con Potter. Quiere la varita, Albus, su varita de Sauco y está instruyendo a Draco para que le mate.

Dumbledore se levantó de su butaca y se dirigió hacia la ventana, tranquilo, reflexionando y con la mente fría asumió…

– Era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort quisiera asesinarme, Severus..., pero si Draco fracasa, es de esperar que el señor oscuro recurra a ti. Me queda un año, quizá menos, tú mismo me avisaste de ello cuando contraje la maldición con el anillo Gaunt. Cuando llegue el momento, tú debes de ser quien me mate, Severus. Solo entonces podrá el señor tenebroso confiar en ti completamente.– dijo seriamente el viejo para luego continuar...– Llegará el momento, en que Harry Potter deba saber algo, pero tienes que esperar a que Voldemort este lo más vulnerable posible.

– ¿Qué ha de saber?– dijo Snape confuso.

– La noche que Lord Voldemort fue a Godric's Hollow para matar a Harry y Lily Potter se interpuso entre ellos, la maldición rebotó, cuando eso ocurrió, una parte del alma de Lord Voldemort se adhirió a la única vida que pudo encontrar, la de Harry. He ahí la razón por la que Harry puede hablar con serpientes, he ahí la razón por la que puede ver la mente de Lord Voldemort…una parte de Voldemort vive en él.

Severus intentaba procesar toda la esa información, lo que intuía que Albus quería decir era que uno no podría vivir sin el otro, entonces…

– Así que, llegado el momento, ¿el chico debe morir? –dijo como si se le hubiera abierto la mente.

– Si, si… debe morir.– asintió Dumbledore.

– Le ha mantenido con vida para que pueda morir en el momento propicio, ha estado criándolo como un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero.– decía casi incapaz de asimilarlo.

– No me digas que le has cogido cariño al chico.– dijo medio asombrado el viejo.

Sin darle una respuesta, Severus, cogió su varita y con una rotación por encima de su cabeza pronunció…

– !_Espectro Patronum_!

Un ciervo, idéntico al Patronum de Lily Potter, salió de su varita, esa era su respuesta a la pregunta, todo lo que durante esos años había hecho era por ella, por Lily, porque su muerte no hubiera sido en vano, por eso, solo por eso él aún protegía al chico, tenía los ojos de su madre y Dumbledore, en el fondo, también lo sabía.

– Lily– dijo el viejo. –¿Después todo este tiempo?–preguntó Dumbledore.

– Siempre. – afirmó el profesor. – Así que llegado el momento, el chico debe morir…– continuó Snape, no podía obviar esa frase.

– Si, debe morir y Voldemort ha de ser su verdugo, eso es esencial.– confirmó Albus Dumbledore.

Severus parecía más pálido de lo habitual, las palabras de Dumbledore le habían llevado demasiados recuerdos y demasiado dolor. El recuerdo de Lily, volvió a su mente, siempre había sido ella, pero ese recuerdo parecía más nublado que antes. Cada vez era más incapaz de mantenerse sereno ante esa situación. Sin decir palabra alguna, se dirijo hasta las escaleras, necesitaba irse de ese despacho y pensar…

– Severus!– dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo su marcha.– Que sabe el señor tenebroso de la señorita Riddle? Ella es nuestro as en la manga, no lo olvides.

– Ella es otra pieza verdad.– dijo Snape con odio en la mirada. -Voldemort cree que tiene el don de la premonición, yo mismo le dije de utilizarla para manipular su versión en sus visiones a su favor.– dijo el ocultando cierta culpa.

– Es bueno saberlo, si Voldemort perdiera tu confianza solo nos quedaría Eve y la conexión con su padre para poder prever sus movimientos, ella debe de llegar a controlar sus visiones y sus efectos en ella, de ti depende eso… Severus.- dijo el viejo

– Albus, no…

– Severus, es necesario.– interrumpió secamente el viejo sin dejar réplica al profesor.

Snape en el fondo sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón, no podía permitir que lo que le producía esa mujer le nublaran la mente. Haría lo que Dumbledore quería, debía hacerlo, y si por eso tenía que mantenerse frio, distante y duro con ella lo haría, lo que sucedió la pasada noche no debía de repetirse y ante la situación dejaba de ser importante.

Al instante unos pasos interrumpieron los pensamientos de Snape, Eve irrumpió en el despacho de Dumbledore.

– Albus, disculpe que me presente sin avisar pero dado a las circunstancias yo…– Eve enmudeció cuando vio que Albus Dumbledore no estaba solo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, se podía entrever que la mujer no había pasado una buena noche, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados, al instante Eve desvió la mirada.

– Lo siento, no pensé…–dijo ella quedándose sin habla.

– No pensó… en llamar, señorita Riddle.– dijo Snape que se puso a la defensiva nada más verla.

– Pasé Eve, no debe disculparse, la estaba esperando.– dijo Dumbledore intentando hacer pasar por alto el comentario de Snape.

– Si me disculpan.– dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

– ¡Severus!.– dijo el viejo deteniendo a Snape al linde de la puerta. –Ten presente lo que hemos hablado, ahora pondré al corriente a la señorita Riddle.

Sin tan siquiera girarse, el profesor Snape escucho las palabras de Dumbledore a las cuales asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y luego, se fue.

Eve se quedó con Albus Dumbledore en el despacho, midiendo mucho sus palabras, el director contó la situación en la que se encontraban. Eve parecía entender todo lo que el director le contaba aún así, podía intuir ciertas lagunas en esa explicación, no había un plan. Evidentemente, Albus no contó lo que pretendía que hiciera Snape, ni le contó su maldición, ni mucho menos los motivos por los cuales Snape estaba tan inmerso en la situación y obedecía apenas sin rechistar.

– Albus, que es lo que esconden usted y el profesor Snape.– dijo ella.

– Eres lista, Eve, pero debes entender que hay cosas que no dependen de mi ser contadas y otras cosas que no te puedo contar. Llegado el momento lo comprenderás todo.- dijo el hombre dejando en suspenso a la profesora. - Eve, si Voldemort destapara a Severus, todo dependerá de ti y de Harry para terminar con él, el control de tu mente es necesario, tienes que continuar tus clases con Severus.

– Lo comprendo.– dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

– Mantente en tu sitio, Eve, de lo contrario,… las cosas se pondrán mucho más difíciles.

Eve, entendió perfectamente esa última frase de Albus, pero hasta que punto ella tenía control sobre eso, a caso era mantenerse en su sitio tener una conversación irónica, cortante y dañina con Snape solo para reafirmarse a sí misma, o caso era mantenerse en su sitio evitar tenerlo cerca para no lanzarse a besarlo. Las palabras mantenerse en su sitio englobaban tener un control de sus impulsos, no solo evitarlos.

Después de la conversación con Dumbledore, Severus Snape decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a casa un par de días y centrarse. Los planes del señor tenebroso eran muy recientes, sería un fin de semana tranquilo, no actuarían aún, ni mucho menos. El podría estar tranquilo e intentaría enterrar el recuerdo de esa última semana muy al fondo de su mente, por mucho esfuerzo que eso supusiese.


	11. Visitas inesperadas

Sin tener en cuenta la insistente lluvia, el fin de semana había transcurrido con normalidad, ahora, ya entrada la noche, Severus Snape, en su humil casa de Londres, hojeaba la edición del domingo de _El profeta_ sin parar mucha atención, mantenía la mente distraída cuando unos golpes, rápidos e insistentes, interrumpieron la banal lectura. No esperaba visitas, de hecho, poca gente iba a visitarle y menos sin previo aviso. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Debajo de un paraguas negro y medio escondida con su fina capa, Eve Riddle, estaba plantada en su puerta.

– Profesor Snape.– dijo ella seriamente a modo de saludo.

– Señorita Ri...Sanders– dijo el corrigiéndose y mirando a ambos lados del la calle nervioso, y bajando el tono de voz continuo.– No hay ni una mínima explicación convincente que pueda explicar su presencia en mi casa, váyase ahora mismo antes de que alguien pueda verla. –al instante la agarro del brazo con fuerza, la atrajo hacia él y le susurro con malicia. – Aún no es capaz de comprender lo que no nos jugamos con esto profesora. ¡Fuera!

– No pienso irme a ninguna parte, sólo depende de usted que ahora mismo alguien pueda vernos aquí.– dijo ella manteniendo la sangre fría y ignorando el apretón de su brazo.

Snape, la miró fijamente maldiciéndola y tiro fuertemente llevándosela consigo hacia dentro. Rápidamente cerró la puerta.

– De acuerdo señorita Riddle, dejando aparte su insensatez, debo reconocer que posee cierto valor para venir hasta aquí. Ahora ya ha conseguido lo que quería, no me haga perder el tiempo, qué es lo quiere.-dijo el secamente.

– Quiero aclarar las cosas, estamos juntos en esto Snape, y si tenemos que aguantarnos mutuamente no pienso tolerar otra falta de respeto.

– ¿A eso ha venido, señorita Riddle, a echarme una reprimenda?. La creía mas lista.

Eve no sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación, no solo había venido a eso, pero era incapaz de expresar esa necesidad de saber en palabras. Sacar el tema de la otra noche era básicamente un suicidio, y tratando de suavizarlo pensó en empezar por la otra parte, también necesaria. Exigía por su bien salir de dudas, que se escondía detrás de Severus Snape que Albus Dumbledore no podía contar, que parte de toda esa historia ella desconocía, hasta qué punto él podía estar jugando a dos bandas y hasta qué punto ella podía confiar en él. Necesitaba saber y, así, terminar con todo de una vez por todas, era incapaz de controlar su mente sin un control de la situación. Decidió pues, soltarlo… sin más.

– Que parte de todo esto desconozco, qué es lo que esconden, y porqué.– dijo ella seria.

– Sabe perfectamente mi respuesta a esa pregunta.–dijo el hombre secamente

– Demasiado metida estoy en esto para que no sea de mi incumbencia, profesor Snape.– replicó ella irónicamente.

– ¡Márchese!.– dijo él tajante.

Ella se quedo quieta, no tenía la mas mínima intención de irse por esa puerta sin una respuesta, en esos instantes de silencio parecía haberse detenido el tiempo, pero este, sí transcurría fuera de la casa del profesor. Una voz estridente se pudo escuchar proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Snape reconoció la voz al instante, Bellatrix, y por primera vez, desde que Eve lo trataba, se pudo ver algo parecido al miedo en el rostro del profesor.

_(voces exteriores)_

_– Cissi, no puedes hacer esto. No puedes confiar en él._

_– El señor tenebroso confía en él._

_– El señor tenebroso se equivoca._

Sin decir nada, Snape cogió a Eve del brazo, la miró a los ojos y le hizo un gesto de silencio, ella lo miraba asustada viendo el miedo que él tenía en sus ojos. Comprendió que quien había detrás de la puerta no tenía que saber que ella estaba allí. Snape casi arrastrándola la condujo a una sala llena de libros, tiro de uno de ellos y se abrió un pequeño cuarto, tras lo que parecía ser una simple estantería. Sin decir palabra alguna Eve entendió que debía de quedarse allí, Snape volvió a colocar el libro en su sitio y el pequeño cuarto se cerró dejando dentro a la mujer.

En ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta, Snape cerró los ojos, puso su mente en blanco y su expresión y mirada de frialdad volvieron a posarse en su rostro. Con su habitual temple se dispuso a abrir la puerta, no sin antes prepararse una mirada fingida de cierta sorpresa ante la presencia de Bellatrix y de su hermana Narcisa, esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Sin decir palabra alguna, condujo las mujeres a la sala.

– Sé que no debería estar aquí, el señor tenebroso en persona me prohibió hablar de esto…– empezó Narcisa Malfoy.

– Si el señor tenebroso lo ha prohibido no deberías hablar…– atinó el profesor que de reojo controlaba a Bellatrix mientras esa tocaba los libros y demás objetos de la estantería, cosa que él debía de evitar por su bien. – Deja eso Bella, no… debemos tocar lo que no es nuestro.-–dijo él tratándola como si fuera una niña pequeña malcriada.

Bellatrix, lo miró ofuscada como si le hubieran quitado el único divertimiento que había en ese momento en la sala.

– Estoy al tanto de tu situación Narcisa, intuyo que es lo que quieres– dijo Snape para reconducir la conversación.

– Cissi, creo que no deberías hablar con Snape sobre esto.– dijo Bellatrix con su mirada habitual de desconfianza hacia él.

– Tu hermana duda de mi?...Comprensible.– afirmó Snape.– Estos años he jugado tan bien mi papel que he tenido engañado el mago más grande de todos los tiempos…

Bellatrix rodo la cabeza y resoplo notablemente ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Dumbledore es un gran mago, solo un necio lo cuestionaría.– añadió Snape dirigiéndose a Bellatrix.

– No dudo de ti Severus.– dijo Narcisa.

– Deberías sentirte honrada Cissi, y también Draco.– dijo Bellatrix refiriéndose a la tarea que Voldemort le había encomendado al chico.

– Es solo un crio…– dijo Narcisa.

– No puedo cambiar el parecer del señor tenebroso…, pero… entra dentro de lo posible que pudiera ayudar a Draco.– dijo Snape.

– Severus… dijo la mujer, que se le iluminaba la cara al escuchar esas palabras.

– Júralo!. -interrumpió Bellatrix.– Pronuncia el juramento inquebrantable!.–añadió amenazante, mientras Severus permanecía en silencio. –Son solo palabras banas…, hará un gran esfuerzo…– dijo ella a modo de burla. –Pero a la hora de la verdad… reptara de nuevo hasta su agujero… Cobarde! –añadió Bellatrix intentado provocarle.

Snape continuaba en silencio, romper el juramento inquebrantable provoca la muerte en el que lo incumple, pero sabía que no tenia opción, la confianza del señor tenebroso estaba en juego. Manteniendo la frialdad y a sabiendas que más tarde tendría que justificarse delante de Eve, que posiblemente estaría escuchando toda la conversación, replicó muy lentamente a Bellatrix.

– Saca tu varita.

Bellatrix se sorprendió por su respuesta, Cissi sonrió levemente y alargo la mano hacia Snape, quien la tomo con fuerza. Bellatrix con un toque de varita hizo aparecer dos lazos brillantes que envolvieron las manos y así, se dispusieron a pronunciar el juramente inquebrantable.

– Juras, Severus Snape, vigilar a Draco Malfoy en su intento por cumplir los deseos del señor tenebroso.–dijo Bellatrix.

– Lo juro

– Juras, protegerlo lo mejor que puedas para evitarle cualquier daño.– continuó la Mortifaga.

– Lo juro

– Y… en caso de que Draco fracase, juras realizar tú la tarea que el señor tenebroso ha encomendado a Draco.- añadió ella con maldad.

–- Lo juro.– pronunció imperturbable él, finalizando así, el juramento inquebrantable.

Una leve risa malvada pudo llegar a entreverse en los labios de Bellatrix, aun habiendo presenciado el juramento inquebrantable, ella jamás confiaría en él, si estaba ella en lo cierto posiblemente Severus Snape moriría, cosa que también le seria gratificante.

Concluida la visita de las dos hermanas, el profesor Snape volvió a la habitación, donde se encontraba escondida la señorita Riddle, extendió la mano y tiro otra vez del libro de la estantería. Eve seguía allí, sentada al suelo junto a la pared, en sus ojos se podía ver miedo y sobretodo desconfianza. Su mirada era fija a ningún lado y no osaba ni moverse, en su mano temblorosa sujetaba su varita.

– Aquí tiene unas cuantas respuestas a sus preguntas, señorita Riddle.– dijo el mirándola con desprecio

– ¡Cállese!– dijo Eve, levantándose al momento y apuntándole con la varita.

– ¿También usted duda? …De verdad cree que le hubiese permitido presenciar esto y aún ahora seguiría con vida.– dijo el levantando una ceja intuyendo la desconfianza de la mujer.– ¡No se ingenua!

Eve seguía intentando organizar toda esa nueva información que le había llegado de golpe, mientras lo apuntaba con su varita, en su mente solo podía pensar que Snape había sido capaz de tener engañado a Dumbledore, todos esos años, siendo leal al señor tenebroso, había jurado por ello, y quebrantar ese juramente conllevaba la muerte, cosa que a ella le torturaba la idea. Su mente le ordenaba a gritos lanzarle una maldición y matarlo, en cambio algo en su interior confiaba plenamente en él, eso hizo bajar su varita.

– Creo que… creo que es usted quien, ahora, me debe una explicación mínimamente convincente, Snape.– dijo ella aún temblando

– Yo no le debo nada, ni tengo que convencerla de nada.– dijo él secamente girándose de espaldas a ella.

Acto reflejo, Eve, levanto su varita y lo apunto de nuevo.

– Hágalo, si es eso lo que desea.– dijo él intuyendo el movimiento de la mujer.

Eve no se movió, no pronunció palabra, el silencio volvió a inundar la sala y fue interrumpido por una sola pregunta.

– Confía en Dumbledore, señorita Riddle?– pregunto él.

Eve asintió a su pregunta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Snape dedujo su respuesta por el silencio brindado.

– Entonces, no haga más preguntas y márchese.– dijo él con sequedad.

– Confío en Dumbledore, Snape, pero no sé porque él confía tanto en usted.– dijo ella esperando una respuesta

– Eso…, señorita Riddle.– dijo el hombre girándose hacia ella.– Nunca lo sabrá. Ahora márchese.

La respuesta de Snape, no dejaba replica alguna, aún así pudo intuir en sus ojos un deje de dolor. Eve bajo su varita, cruzo la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando un golpe seco a modo de despido. Una parte de sus respuestas habían llegado, pero la pregunta que no se había atrevido a formular quizás se quedaría, a partir de ese momento, en un segundo plano…

Las visitas de esa noche no habían ayudado a Snape a desconectar, cada vez se le hacía más difícil eliminar de sus pensamientos a Eve Riddle, y cuando creía por un momento haberlo conseguido, ella había aparecido en persona en su casa. No estaba dispuesto a confesárselo todo, y menos a ella, quizá era la única persona que le hacía nublar los recuerdos de Lily con su mera presencia y eso le hacía sentirse mal, era como traicionar su recuerdo, y con ello, todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento para que su muerte no hubiera sido en vano. Dumbledore le había presionado para que se lo contara todo, pero no podía dejar que Eve viera lo mejor de él, no era conveniente hacer desaparecer esa capa de protección después de lo que pasó esa noche. En verdad solo había sido un beso, o al menos de eso traba de convencerse él intentando negar ese confuso deseo que sentía.

Bien entrada la madrugada, Eve llegó a Hogwarts, la oscuridad había inundado el colegio y el silencio reinaba por los pasillos. La profesora tenia la mente inmersa en la conversación presenciada esa misma noche entre esas dos mujeres y Severus Snape, aún no entendía como no lo había matado allí mismo, era cierto pues que lo creía o simplemente su atracción a él le nublaba la objetividad. Sentía necesidad de hablarlo con Dumbledore, pero antes debía de aclararse ella, y quizás unas pocas horas de sueño le ayudarían a eso. Decidió, pues, ir a verlo por la mañana, antes de empezar las clases.


	12. Control y confianza

Por la mañana, Eve se levantó temprano, se sentía angustiada y cansada. Como le acostumbraba a pasar des que estaba en Hogwarts, no pasó una buena noche y eso cada vez se reflejaba más en su rostro. Una ducha y un toque ligero de maquillaje quizás ayudarían a disimular las ojeras producidas por la falta de sueño. Rápidamente hurgó en su armario, se puso su habitual falda y la primera blusa que encontró y salió de su habitación.

Empezaba a verse movimiento en los pasillos de Hogwarts, el desayuno en el gran comedor no había empezado y esperaba encontrar el director aún en su despacho. Al llegar allí, antes de que pudiera pronunciar la contraseña, Minerva McGonagall la interrumpió.

– ¡Buenos días, querida!

– Buenos días Minerva.

– No haces buena cara, Eve, ¿te encuentras bien?– dijo medio preocupada Minerva.

– Si, solo me costó coger el sueño, los nervios de las clases supongo…– dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

– Eso me pasaba a mí de joven, querida, pídele a Severus una de sus pociones.

– En eso mismo estaba pensando...– dijo ella de forma casi imperceptible pensando que, realmente, era él el culpable de su insomnio.

– ¿Cómo dices?– dijo Minerva sin haber podido entender muy bien la respuesta de Eve.

– Sí, que pienso que puede ser una buena idea.– dijo Eve con una notoria sonrisa falsa que no pasó desapercibida.

– Tiene un trato difícil, ¿verdad?– añadió Minerva al notar la incomodidad de Eve.

Eve se sonrojó, si Minerva hubiera podido ver la imagen que le pasó en ese mismo instante por la cabeza en referente al trato que había tenido con él, no se lo explicaría. De hecho, ni ella misma se lo explicaba.

– Ibas a ver al director, querida?.– dijo Minerva rompiendo el silencio de la muchacha viendo que esta no quería responder a la pregunta, cosa que era lógica. Quien no odiaba a Severus Snape, pensó Minerva.

– ¿Cómo? No, no,… digo si,… si quería comentarle una par de cosas sobre… las clases.– intentó explicarse Eve saliendo de su particular trance.

– Pues eso tendrá que esperar, Albus no estará en Hogwarts hasta esta tarde, le requerían en el Ministerio. Si quiere, yo misma la puedo ayudar…

– No será necesario, no tiene demasiada importancia, lo hablaré con el director más tarde.

– Como quieras. ¿Vienes a desayunar al gran comedor?

– Oh, no…gracias Minerva, no tengo hambre.

– Oh desde luego que tienes hambre señorita Sanders, no acepto un no por respuesta, a ver si con un delicioso desayuno borramos este cansancio que veo en tu cara.

Minerva McGonagall era una de las personas a las cuales era mejor no llevar la contraria, empezaba a parecerse a la madre que nunca tuvo. Mientras se dirigían al comedor, solo deseaba que el profesor Snape no hiciera acto de presencia, verlo antes de un encuentro con Dumbledore solo le produciría más confusión. Su confianza en él pendía de un hilo y si en casa del profesor se hubiera dejado llevar por la razón posiblemente le hubiera matado en ese mismo instante.

Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, Severus Snape, no apareció durante el desayuno. Eve, comió rápido y no mucho, simplemente lo hizo para satisfacer a Minerva, que no le quitaba ojo de encima, terminado el desayuno desapareció del gran comedor dirección a su primera clase del día.

Tenía clase con los alumnos Gryffindor y Slytherin, entre ellos Draco Malfoy el cual acaba de hacer acto de presencia en el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su clase. Eve miró detenidamente al muchacho, parecía regodearse delante de los compañeros, más de lo habitual, ella, conociendo ahora su secreto, dudaba en poderse controlarse con sus evasivas y se sorprendió a si misma mirándolo con odio, un odio desmesurado que no paso inadvertido por alguien que la observaba des del otro lado del pasillo.

– Buenos días, profesora Sanders.– dijo el hombre de negro aproximándose a ella.

Eve, desvió su mirada del chico y la posó sobre el profesor, sus ojos escondían muchas cosas, lo único que dejaban entrever era la rabia que sentía hacia su persona. El hombre se acercaba, lentamente, al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Eve se aceleraba.

– Teniendo en cuenta que no ha podido comentar ciertos asuntos con Dumbledore, que debo remarcar que no le incumben, vengo a recordarle que no se precipite ni cometa ninguna estupidez al respecto en su próxima clase.– dijo él con cierta ironía.

– Ahora me controla, Snape.– dijo ella ocultando su nerviosismo.

– Solo quería advertirla, profesora.

– Muy acertado proviniendo de usted, profesor.– dijo ella sarcásticamente recordándole así cual era su tarea si Malfoy fracasaba.

Una leve risa irónica se puso sobre los labios de ese hombre, el disminuyó la distancia que les separaba para decirle una simple frase susurrada cerca de su oído…

– Sigue viva, ¿no es así?

Fingiendo no haber dicho nada y simplemente cruzarse con ella continuó su camino con su perfecto movimiento de capa, dejando a Eve perpleja a consecuencia de ese sutil susurro.

Después del breve acercamiento, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del profesor y una película de imágenes en movimiento recorrió su mente, se ruborizó al instante al recordar el contacto entre ambos de hacía unos días. En qué demonios estaba pensando. Eran esos acercamientos los que precisamente debía evitar, aunque fueran involuntarios o simplemente con intención de provocarla para quitarle el control de la situación.

Eve, aun perpleja no era capaz de comprenderlo…a caso no era consciente ese hombre de lo que suponía un susurro, aunque fuera inconsciente. Le dolía su presencia, le dolían sus palabras, le dolía la falta de confianza, pero lo que más le dolía, era que le cautivara y excitara tanto, que ni todos los contras del mundo pudieran controlar sus impulsos.

La voz de tres de los alumnos predilectos de Gryffindor le hizo reaccionar…

– Buenos días, profesora.– dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione prácticamente al unísono mientras pasaban frente a ella de camino a clase.

La clase iba empezar y lo único en lo que pensaba era en poder controlar las emociones, no iba a ser un clase fácil y parecía que el mal rato había empezado, acercándose a la entrada del aula empezó a escuchar lo que parecía una discusión.

– Que Potter, aún te siguen temblando las piernas por el incidente en el partido? – preguntó Draco Malfoy intentando provocar al muchacho.

– Sé que tuviste algo que ver en ello…– dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con rabia.

– Y que vas a hacer? Contárselo a la asquerosa profesora sangre-sucia?

– Me las vas a pagar, Malfoy.– dijo Harry empuñando su varita con fuerza y apuntando a Draco.

– Te estoy esperando Potter.– dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

Eve irrumpió en el aula

– ¡Ya basta!– gritó Eve intentando evitar el enfrentamiento

– Profesora Sanders, siempre tan oportuna. No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez Potter, ni usted tampoco profesora.– dijo Draco amenazante

Eve entendió perfectamente de que se trataba pero evidentemente no podía reaccionar al respeto, sentía rabia, odio e impotencia. Intentaba sentirse impasible frente los comentarios del muchacho pero no podía evitar recordar quién era él y que pretendía hacer. Estaba decidida a actuar cuando…

– ¡Es suficiente!– gritó una voz fría y calculada des de fuera de la sala.

El silencio se apoderó del aula al ver quien había pronunciado las palabras, Severus Snape, estaba de pié, frente a la puerta, con su coraza de frialdad puesta observando la escena.

– Señor Potter, su arrogancia y atrevimiento le han costado 50 puntos a su casa, y si de mi dependiese estaría fuera de Hogwarts esta misma tarde. Señor Malfoy, a mi despacho, ¡ahora!

Alumno y profesor se dirigían hacia las mazmorras, Snape se veía furioso, caminaba rápido y apenas dirigió la mirada a su acompañante, el cual lo seguía, con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su cara. Llegaron al despacho de Snape, con un golpe seco de varita abrió la puerta y fijando los ojos en una silla hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza con él que dio a entender a Draco Malfoy que se sentara. El muchacho empezaba a no comprender la cara de su profesor, debería de estar orgulloso de él, había plantado cara a Potter y a su queridísima profesora Sanders.

– Eres inútil Draco!– dijo Snape acercándose a él intimidante. – ¿Que es lo que pretendías con esas amenazas?

– Ese Potter me las va a pagar, al igual que esa asquerosa sangre sucia…

– ¡Cállate!.– dijo con rabia el profesor. –Ni Potter ni la señorita Sanders entran en tus planes, queda claro… sabes cuál es tu papel en esta historia y no debes hacerlo peligrar todo con tu estúpido comportamiento de hijo de papa. Puedo ayudarte Draco, pero no cometas más estupideces.

– No necesito su ayuda… el me eligió a mí, se cual es mi tarea!- dijo amenazante

– ¡Pues limítate a ello!– respondió tajante el profesor, separándose de Malfoy y dejando paso libre para que se marchara.

Por fin las clases habían terminado, Eve salía de su despacho y nerviosa andaba dirección hacia el despacho del director, esperaba con ansias encontrarlo allí. Caminaba rápido, sin parar atención a su alrededor, con la mirada fija al suelo, cuando al tomar el giro hacia el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore, una figura la hizo detenerse llegando casi a impactar con ella. Snape, restaba inmóvil a unos escasos centímetros de ella. Eve se tensó al instante.

– Veo que tiene prisa profesora Sanders.– dijo él rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había creado

– Obvio, profesor Snape, si me disculpa.– dijo ella intentando evitar el contacto

– Por supuesto, no debe de hacer esperar al director. – dijo él en tono provocador y dejando entrever que la tenia absolutamente bajo control.

– Espero que no le este cogiendo gusto a esto de tenerme vigilada. Y… a propósito, profesor Snape, puedo arreglármelas sola con los alumnos de este colegio, especialmente con los de su casa. ¿Comprende? – dijo ella recordando el encuentro con Malfoy.

– No tengo la menor duda.– dijo él apartándose a un lado y dejando el paso libre.

Eve, levanto la cabeza y con aire de superioridad fingida cruzó por delante del profesor que resiguió su paso con la mirada, al instante soltó…

– Y…a propósito, profesora Sanders, la estaré esperando… – dijo él sin dar tiempo a réplica alguna y, antes que Eve pudiera entender el motivo de la frase, se fue.

Acto seguido, la profesora continuó su camino maldiciendo a Snape y su superioridad, no era suficiente que controlara todo lo que pasara por su mente que ahora tenía que controlarla a ella también, pensó. Teniendo en cuenta la situación sabia que esperar de la conversación con Dumbledore, aún así hablaría con él, necesitaba oírlo para no volverse más loca de lo que ya creía que estaba. Pronunció la contraseña y subió por las escaleras de caracol que le llevaron ante la presencia del director.

– Buenas tardes profesora- dijo el hombre con voz amable.

– Buenas tardes director, necesito hablar con usted- dijo Eve en tono de preocupación.

– Sé a que ha venido, Eve, y también creo saber que usted intuirá mi contestación. No pienso recriminarle el hecho que fuera en busca de respuestas, pero asumió un gran riesgo. Sabe más de lo que usted necesitaba saber y eso la compromete aún más profesora.

– Albus, necesitaba…

– Lo sé Eve, todo el mundo necesita respuestas. – dijo el viejo interrumpiéndola. –El plan de su padre es muy claro, y si, efectivamente ha ordenado a Draco que me mate y yo mismo pedí a Severus que llegado el momento fuese él quien lo hiciese. Draco es muy joven, aún puede escoger un camino mejor, en cambio a mí, me queda poco tiempo, querida– dijo el viejo fijándose en la maldición de la mano.

– Pero Albus,… Snape lo juró, pronunció el juramento inquebrantable…– dijo ella aterrada.

– Era necesario. – la interrumpió Dumbledore.

– Porqué… porqué confía tanto en él, porqué no duda de que pueda jugar a dos bandas. Si llegado el momento… él… No puedo comprenderlo… – dijo nerviosa.

Albus cerró los ojos y suspiró, le vino en mente un breve recuerdo que podía responder a esa simple pregunta…

_– Dijo… dijo que la mantendría a salvo.– dijo Severus Snape con ojos llorosos._

_– Lilly y James confiaron en la persona equivocada, Severus, igual que tu. El chico ha sobrevivido…– intento calmarlo Dumbledore._

_– No necesita protección, el señor tenebroso se ha ido…_

_– El señor tenebroso volverá y cuando lo haga el chico correrá un grave peligro. ¡Tiene sus ojos! Si realmente la amabas…_

_– ¡Deme su palabra!– le advirtió Snape_

_– De que nunca revelare lo mejor de ti Severus…– dijo Albus_

_– ¡Deme su palabra!– casi rugió él nuevamente_

_– …mientras tú arriesgas tu vida a diario para proteger al chico…– añadió el viejo._

El director posó su mirada amable sobre Eve, y dejando entrever cierto pesar contestó...

– No puedo responder a eso, señorita Riddle, no me corresponde a mí.

– Pero pretende que yo…– protestó Eve.

– Eve, vino hasta aquí sin tener una mínima duda de cuál sería mi respuesta. Sé que usted también confía en él. Y también sé… que no va a ser capaz de decirme el porqué. Solo le pido una cosa, Eve, continué con lo establecido.


	13. La tentación

Al salir del despacho del director, Eve recordó su última conversación con Snape, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa irónica recordando la última frase del profesor, la estaré esperando. Ciertamente las particulares clases con Snape debían de continuar, pero eso sería complicado sin antes mantener una conversación con él y aclarar las cosas. Era evidente que no solo era ella la que tenía una lucha interior y debía de evitar sus impulsos, quizás hablando sobre ello y no negándolo continuamente se podrían evitar ciertas situaciones incomodas, si es que se podían llamar así. Pensando en cómo poder mantener una conversación civilizada con Snape, Eve se dirigía hacia las mazmorras.

Snape, en su despacho intentaba poner orden a los trabajos entregados por los alumnos sin mucho éxito. Su mente daba vueltas a la visita de Riddle, sabía que tarde o temprano ella llegaría y solo esperaba dar una clase simple de oclumancia sin tener que mantener una conversación con ella y menos de ciertas pasadas situaciones, quizá así, llegara a olvidarlo, era lo más conveniente. Ligeros toques a la puerta corroboraron el hecho, solo podía ser ella y mas a esas horas.

– Pase.– dijo Snape secamente.

Eve se adentro al despacho, eso iba a ser demasiado difícil, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue la última vez que estuvo allí, se empezaba a sentir incomoda y algo ruborizada y por lo que intuía no era la única, Snape también estaba rígido y al parecer sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. No era la situación ideal para dar una clase de oclumancia precisamente, y sin pensarlo mucho y evitar que se lo replanteara Eve lo soltó sin más.

– Snape tenemos que hablar.

– No hay nada de qué hablar, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerda?– reaccionó Snape poniéndose apresuradamente a la defensiva.

– Recuerdo muchas cosas, Snape, demasiadas.– le contestó Eve rápidamente intentando que no la desviara de la conversación.

– Mire profesora, ya que la veo tan hábil en recuerdos, podría emplear ese control de la mente para la clase de oclumancia, y no para echarme en cara sus debilidades...– reprochó Snape fingiendo indiferencia hacia ella.

– ¿Mis… debilidades? Quiere, profesor, que le recuerde quién fue quien me empujo contra la…– contestó Eve con rabia.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Olvídelo! Entiende… ¡olvídelo!– interrumpió Snape.

– ¿A caso lo ha olvidado usted? El hombre que lo tiene todo bajo control, el frio e inalterable profesor Severus Snape.– dijo ella en tono de burla. Seguidamente se puso seria, lo miró fijamente y se acerco a él. – Tiene miedo… lo veo en sus ojos… Sé el porqué de sus evasivas, el porqué de sus agrias palabras, de sus miradas de odio y de su absoluto control sobre todo lo que hago.

– ¡Usted no sabe nada, nada!– gritó Snape perdiendo su habitual temple

– Lo sé, simplemente porque solo al mirarlo, me veo reflejada en un espejo.

Snape se quedó pensativo frente a esas palabras, en verdad no podía ocultarlo y ella tampoco, entre ellos había deseo, eso era un hecho, un hecho que por muchas razones debía desaparecer, solo les conllevaría sufrimiento si esa atracción mutua llegara a más.

– Y lo que nos jugamos con esto profesora, ¿esto también lo sabe? Esta estúpida situación nos hace vulnerables, no creo que lo haya pasado por alto. Mentí por usted, Riddle, mentí por usted delante de Voldemort… usted vio las consecuencias, demasiado estoy arriesgando.– soltó el profesor con rabia.

– ¿Acaso crees que es fácil para mí? - dijo ella molesta.

– Pues, olvídalo, olvida lo que pasó, mantente a tu sitio y deja de complicar las cosas por un simple…

– ¡Un simple qué, Snape! ¿Un simple beso? ¿Eso es lo que fue?

Eve se sorprendía de sus propias palabras, su tono con él había cambiando sin darse cuenta, le habla de tu a tu, no era una discusión irónica como las que siempre habían tenido, esas con las que, en el fondo, disfrutaba. En verdad ni ella misma sabia que pretendía con esa discusión, puede que no sentirse tan vulnerable y desnuda delante de él, saber que no solo ella luchaba contra ese deseo y, quizás, conocer un poco más el hombre que se escondía detrás de la coraza de ese frio profesor de pociones…

– ¡Que es lo que quieres saber, Riddle! ¡Que te deseo, que te deseo tanto como tú a mí! ¡Maldita sea!– gritó el profesor como si se estuviera quitando un gran peso de encima desprendiéndose por un momento de su frialdad y dejando entrever sus emociones.

Lo había dicho, todo aquello que había intentado negarse a si mismo ahora lo había dicho en voz alta y delante de ella. La deseaba, como cualquier hombre puede desear a una mujer, pero él no podía permitírselo, el placer le estaba vetado o eso era lo que su pasado le recordaba a cada momento, después de todo lo que había hecho no se merecía ese lujo. No se sentía culpable por Lily, a Lily la amaba y la amaría siempre, era libre de desear a otra mujer, puramente por placer, pero no debía de dejarse llevar por esa tentación, no se lo merecía y demasiado había en juego.

Eve permanecía en silencio, sentía un nudo en su garganta, esas palabras retronaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. En verdad ella lo sabía, pero escucharlo en su propia voz era un hecho impensable y que la dejó atónita. No sabía cómo afrontarlo, se maldecía a ella misma por haber provocado esa situación de la cual no sabía cómo salir, pero lo que si sabía era que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ciertamente había demasiado en juego y se conocía demasiado a sí misma para dejarse llevar por ese deseo a sabiendas de lo que podría llegar a sentir por Snape si algo más llegara a suceder entre ellos. Así pues intentando mantener la cabeza fría dijo…

– Sera mejor que me vaya…

Eve se dirigió despacio hacia la puerta, deslizó su mano hacia el pomo y cuando se dispuso a abrir le privaron de ello. Snape, apoyando su brazo con fuerza, la había acorralado contra la puerta. Sentir la respiración de él a escasos centímetros de su oído la hizo estremecer, su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar a eso, se le aceleró la respiración y podía llegar a escuchar su propio corazón latir con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, trataba de controlarse y evitar girarse para no encontrarse con esos ojos negros que sabía que le harían perder la noción de la realidad otra vez.

Lentamente y con una expresión que dejaba claro el hecho de que hacia cuanto podía para no dejarse llevar, se giró e intentó, entrecortadamente, pronunciar alguna palabra que pudiera evitar esa situación pero, irremediablemente, los labios de él le cerraron la boca al instante. Eve fue incapaz de reaccionar con una negativa a eso, todo lo contrario, deseaba sentir esos labios y ese beso se transformó en necesidad, una necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro, se besaban con fuerza, con furia, con pasión y con ansias de más, de mucho más. Por falta de aire se separaron por un instante, se miraron a los ojos con lujuria, con deseo y esta vez no había vuelta atrás y así lo demostró Eve, cerrando nuevamente los ojos e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello a merced de los labios de él, quien entendió perfectamente que pedía ella. Snape empezó a besar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus manos a los botones de su blusa desabotonándolos con ansias para acariciar su cuerpo. La agitada respiración de Eve se convirtió en suaves gemidos los cuales excitaron aún más al profesor y aumentó el hambre que tenia de ella, placer puramente físico. Eve empezó también una lucha para desvestirlo, quería sentirlo, sentir su piel en contacto con ella, con soltura desabrochó los botones interminables de su levita y rápidamente él termino de despojarse de la prenda tirándola con fuerza al suelo, al mismo tiempo que ella se deshacía de su blusa y sujetador. Volvieron a juntar sus labios con prisas, Eve, acariciando su torso fue bajando sus manos suavemente con intención de desabrochar el pantalón de él. Snape con ganas de más, empezó a bajar lamiendo su cuello hasta posarse en sus pechos. Al mismo tiempo sus manos se detuvieron en sus caderas unos segundos, lentamente se deslizaron hacia abajo acariciando las piernas, subiendo su falda hasta llegar a las partes más intimas de ella, donde rápidamente la ropa interior dejó de ser un obstáculo. La excitación y la necesidad conllevaron a la prisa, el deseo era demasiado fuerte para parar atención en los preámbulos, con un ágil movimiento Snape levanto a Eve y ella lo rodeó por la cintura con sus piernas. Cargó con ella hasta el escritorio y se deshizo de todos los trabajos de encima con un barrido de su brazo, Eve se apoyó en ella sin dejar de besarlo ansiosamente mientras con sus piernas lo agarraba fuertemente presionándolo contra ella. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo dentro, no pensaba en los remordimientos, no pensaba en las consecuencias, por una vez quería dejarse llevar por el puro placer y acercando sus labios a su oído solo susurró…

– Te necesito…

Esa necesidad era compartida, Snape no iba a echarse atrás, deseaba sentirla y dejarse llevar por la pasión, lentamente entró en ella, Eve emitió un fuerte gemido que fue atenuado por los labios de él al instante, escucharla era una autentica delicia pero solo para él debía de ser ese lujo, era incapaz de describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. El suave movimiento de vaivén se volvió más fuerte y rápido disfrutando de cada movimiento. Eve no podía contenerse, se mordía los labios para no gritar pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez le presionaba más fuerte contra ella y él, al notarlo, aumentó el ritmo y le cerró los labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en ese beso se dejaron llevar y vencer por el placer llegando al clímax.

En el despacho, ahora, podía escucharse solo la respiración agitada de ambos, permanecían aún inmóviles mirándose fijamente sin pronunciar palabra y aún gozando de las sensaciones vividas. Lentamente se separaron, perdiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos pero sin dejar de mirarse. Sus expresiones relajadas fueron cambiando paulatinamente cuando tomaron consciencia de lo que habían sucedido y así volviendo de nuevo a la realidad.

Eve rompió el contacto visual bajando la mirada y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de evitarlo y aún más por haberlo disfrutado tanto. Nerviosa, empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo y a vestirse con prisas. Lo único que quería era desaparecer y no pensar en nada pero era inevitable preguntarse como actuarían ambos después de eso.

Snape, recompuso su ropa rápidamente y reposó sus manos en la mesa, bajó la cabeza y trató de recobrar la calma, se desconocía a sí mismo. Él, siempre capaz de controlarlo todo, siempre capaz de mostrarse frio e inalterable, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, esta vez había perdido el control, eso le dolía, se sentía débil y encima no podía obviar el hecho que le había gustado demasiado. Su mente daba vueltas a todo sin llegar a ninguna parte, tenía que actuar con ella e intentar aceptar la situación y aparcarla. Habían cometido un terrible error dejándose llevar pero tenían que seguir adelante, intentar pasar página y seguir el plan establecido.

Ella, alterada, trataba de recobrar su compostura para poder salir de ese despacho antes de que los sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada, en ella había una auténtica lucha interior de negación y sabia que todo lo que él pudiera decir al respecto dolería demasiado. Tenía claro lo qué era correcto hacer y estaba dispuesta a actuar acorde con lo establecido pero necesitaba tiempo para interiorizarlo y ese no era el mejor sitio para hacerlo. Antes de poder salir de ese despacho una voz la detuvo al linde de la puerta.

– Eve…– dijo él con una pizca de voz casi imperceptible. – Esto no… esto no debería de…

– No lo digas…– dijo ella con cierto dolor. – Lo sé, Severus… lo sé.


	14. ¿Remordimientos?

En su habitación, Eve trataba de poner en orden todo lo sucedido sin resultado alguno, miles de preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza incapaz de encontrar una respuesta racional a ellas. Lo que había sucedido no era racional, se había dejado llevar por el instinto más básico.

No podía dejar de rememorar el momento y por mucho que luchase para evitarlo le encantaba recrearse en ello. Snape la volvía loca, en todos sus aspectos y ahora sabía que era demasiado tarde para mantenerse en su sitio, se maldecía por ello.

Entró en el cuarto de baño con intención de darse una ducha, la necesitaba, toda su piel olía a él y eso no ayudaba. Se quitó la ropa y se puso debajo del chorro de agua tibia. Cada gota que caía en su piel le recordaba el momento, cada sitio donde había sentido sus labios, sus manos, su piel, todo… No podía obviarlo, y en verdad, la ducha tampoco ayudaba en ello, se enojo con ella misma por ser tan débil y caer en la tentación.

Allí mismo, debajo del agua, solo encontró respuesta a una pregunta que le dolía demasiado pero solo se la confesaría a sí misma, no había sido simple deseo, ni simple atracción física, ni solo sexo. Ahora, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos habían decidido entrar en ese complicado juego.

En las mazmorras, Severus Snape ponía orden a su escritorio sin echar mano a su varita, necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada o sus pensamientos retrocedían en el tiempo inevitablemente. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, los recuerdos de Lily aparecían en su mente mezclándose con los de Eve y se llenaba de culpa, remordimientos quizás… Se lo negaba a si mismo continuamente, no podía sentir remordimientos por el hecho de haber practicado sexo con una mujer, sabía que no debería de haber sucedido y que todo se complicaba, pero mezclar sus recuerdos de Lily… eso no tenía sentido.

Pretender dejar de pensar en el despacho donde minutos antes había, por decirlo de alguna manera, perdido la cordura, era imposible, todo le recordaba a Eve, su perfume invadía toda la habitación tenía que huir de allí, aparcarlo todo y enfrentarse a ello con racionalidad. Decidió, pues, darse una ducha rápida y dirigirse al gran comedor, la cena estaba a punto de empezar y ese sería el primer paso para afrontarlo.

Eve, llegó al gran comedor, algunos alumnos y profesores ya estaban en sus correspondientes sitios, ella andaba hacia la mesa de profesores sin levantar cabeza y se sentó en su asiento habitual, con un casi imperceptible saludo a los profesores de la mesa. El sitio de su lado, permanecía vacio y así deseaba que continuase, pero segundos después Snape hizo acto de presencia en la sala, y sin hacer comentario alguno se sentó a su lado.

Eve, con la mirada fija en el plato donde segundos antes había aparecido la cena, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sin apenas probar bocado, las conversaciones banas de otros profesores no la inmutaban, lo único que hacia mella en ella era el silencio brindado por el profesor que tenía al lado, no había palabras agrias, no había comentarios punzantes, no mantenían, por primera vez en esa mesa, una conversación llena de ironías. La situación no pasó desapercibida por Minerva McGonagall quien achaco el hecho a la falta de sueño de la profesora, sin prestar atención al profesor de pociones.

– Querida, deberías de comer algo y tratar de dormir esta noche– dijo McGonagall al fijarse en el plato casi intacto y el rostro de Eve.

Eve respondió a eso con una sonrisa de cortesía recordando la conversación que habían tenido por la mañana, y para evitar más comentarios hizo un gran esfuerzo para terminarse el plato. Albus Dumbledore pudo ver más allá del rostro de la muchacha y del silencio de Snape, si sus imaginaciones eran ciertas, las cosas se complicarían más aún.

El ambiente tenso entre Eve y Snape continuó durante toda la cena, al finalizar Eve se levantó de la mesa junto a Minerva pero Dumbledore la detuvo.

– Señorita Sanders, puede acompañarme, solo será un minuto, tengo que comentarle algo. – dijo el viejo al momento que hacia un gesto a Severus para que los siguiera.

– Por supuesto.– afirmó Eve con cierto nerviosismo.

Dumbledore condujo a ambos a su despacho, y cortando el silencio que había perdurado durante todo el recorrido, el director empezó:

–¿Hay algo que desean contarme?

Eve y Snape permanecieron en silencio sin dirigirse mirada.

–Bien…–continuó el director.– Severus ya sabrás que Eve está al corriente de la situación y ambos comprenderán lo que es estrictamente necesario ahora, la señorita Riddle sabe más de lo que era necesario y esto no juega a nuestro favor, solo les pido que sepan estar a la altura de la situación. Lo que Voldemort pretende conlleva su tiempo y debemos aprovecharlo. Si en una de sus visiones, su padre, llegara a…

– Sabemos perfectamente las consecuencias, Albus– le cortó secamente Snape

– Eso es lo que quería escuchar, Severus.– dijo el viejo.

– Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar.– añadió Snape.

Aprovechando la presencia de Albus, Snape, por primera vez des de su pasado encuentro se dirigió a Eve.

–Señorita Riddle, la espero mañana antes de la cena en mi despacho.

Eve asintió al comentario, e inmediatamente se dispuso a salir del despacho del director con un prácticamente imperceptible -buenas noches-, dejando solos a Dumbledore y Snape en él.

– Severus, no es conveniente– dijo el viejo algo apenado

– No sé de qué me hablas– contestó Snape inmediatamente

– Lo sabes perfectamente. Te conozco, quizás mejor que tú mismo, y recuerdo muy bien la última vez que te vi así, Severus, en la torre de astronomía, recuerdas…

– No metas a Lily en esto– apuntó Snape al momento sin pensar en las consecuencia.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dumbledore, sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas y quizás en más medida de lo que cría. En parte estaba feliz por ello pero le preocupaban demasiado las consecuencias como para pasarlas por alto.

– Tú mismo acabas de hacerlo, Severus. Ten mucho cuidado, ambos corréis peligro, Eve está en tus manos. Buenas noches.– finalizó el viejo.

Sin despedirse, Snape se fue del despacho del director, estaba perdiendo facultades, se delató él mismo de algo que ni tan siquiera, según él, era cierto y eso realmente era preocupante. De caminó a las mazmorras, seguía negándose la veracidad de las palabras de Dumbledore y prácticamente lo hubiera conseguido a no ser por la embriagadora fragancia que percibió al entrar en su despacho. Con un golpe seco de puerta, salió de esa habitación y se dispuso a dar una ronda de vigilancia por los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar algún alumno al cual sacar puntos por estar donde no debía.


	15. Clases y más clases

Una nueva mañana en Hogwarts, las clases estaban a punto de empezar y Harry, Hermione y Ron, permanecían apoyados contra la pared del pasillo frente el aula de Historia de la Magia esperando dar inicio a la clase.

– ¿Por qué han prolongado un año más esta asignatura? ¡La odio!– dijo Ron molesto.

– Ron, tu odias todas las asignaturas– le contestó Hermione con su particular tono de sabelotodo.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!– protestó el chico

– Vaya, es verdad, olvidaba tu nueva afición a los Estudios Muggles– añadió Hermione irónicamente

– ¿Celosa Hermione?– pregunto Ron haciéndose el interesante

– ¿Tanto se me nota?– dijo Hermione fingiendo preocupación

– ¿En serio?– preguntó Ron sorprendido

– No, Ron, solo te estaba vacilando– dijo ella incapaz de creerse el hecho de que su amigo no hubiera captado la ironía.

– Nunca entenderé las mujeres– murmuró Ron dirigiéndose a Harry el cual hacia un buen rato que no sabía cómo ocultar la risa.

El fantasma de Cuthbert Binns pasó en frente de ellos, interrumpiéndoles la charla y dejándolos sorprendidos ya que, rara era la vez, que él no entrara por detrás de la pizarra.

– Buenos días profesor Binns.– se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Acto seguido, los alumnos tomaron asiento, esa era otra clase compartida con los Slytherin y acostumbraba a ser una clase bastante monótona y aburrida.

– Buenos días alumnos, sacad vuestros libros, página 87. Hoy dejaremos apartada la historia y nos centraremos en ciertos objetos mágicos. Antes de empezar a leer... ¿Quién de vosotros es capaz de decirme formas de teletransportarse de un lugar a otro en el mundo mágico?– preguntó el profesor.

Hermione levantó la mano al instante, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie en el aula.

– Señorita Granger?

– Los trasladores, los polvos Flu y la Aparición– contestó altivamente Hermione.

– Bien, bien señorita Granger, pero se olvida de uno, poco conocido, ciertamente. Los Armarios Evanescentes, estos actúan como un pasaje entre dos lugares, pudiendo a si transportar objetos de un lado al otro si ambos armarios están conectados. Actualmente solo se conoce el paradero de uno, dicen que se encuentra en Callejon Knockturn.– añadió el profesor.

– También puede trasladar personas, profesor?– preguntó curioso Harry.

– Efectivamente, señor Potter. Bien pues, pueden tomar nota, para su próxima clase quiero un trabajo exhaustivo sobre las formas de teletransporte en el mundo mágico.

Un murmullo se hizo en el aula, los trabajos extras nunca eran bienvenidos.

– Silencio por favor.– pidió el profesor Binns.– Señor _Longbottom_ proceda con la lectura, página 87.

Las tres clases siguiente transcurrieron con normalidad, aparcando el hecho de que el humor del profesor de pociones había empeorado notablemente. Después de comer y con el resto de la tarde libre, los tres alumnos predilectos de Gryffindor estaban en la biblioteca para avanzar su trabajo de Historia de la Magia, en la misma, también se encontraba Draco Malfoy y los que parecían sus guardaespaldas. Harry se percató de quien había en la mesa contigua pero aquel no era lugar para montar un escándalo y menos con Madame Pince en la biblioteca, mejor no hacerla enojar o les vetaría la entrada hasta el fin de sus días.

– ¡Creo que he encontrado algo!– gritó Hermione cubriéndose automáticamente la boca viendo la mirada de Prince. – Mirad, el Armario Evanescente…–añadió ella mostrándoles un libro con imágenes.

– ¡Harry, no te suena esta imagen!– exclamó Ron. –Yo he visto este armario antes, en la Sala de Menesteres– añadió.

– Tienes razón Ron, ¿vamos a ver?– preguntó Harry.

– ¡Ni se os ocurra! – exclamó Hermione. –Según pone aquí, estos armarios están relacionados con las artes oscuras, muchos usados por Mortífagos y las consecuencias por un mal uso o una mala conexión entre ellos puede ser mortal. Y lo peor de todo, es que el trabajo es para pasado mañana!– dijo ella seria.

– En serio Hermione, tienes que poner en orden tus prioridades. – dijo resoplando Ron. –Solo queríamos echar un vistazo…

– ¡Iremos luego! Si queréis que os ayude con el trabajo más vale que no os mováis de aquí.– cortó Hermione tajante.

–¡Esta bien! Eres peor que Madame Prince.– le contestó Ron.

Draco Malfoy parecía absorto en su trabajo pero en verdad había prestado mucha atención en la conversación de los Gryffindor, si lo que la sangre-sucia había dicho era cierto ese armario podría de serle de gran ayuda. Así pues, recogió todas sus cosas y se fue de la biblioteca a comprobar los hechos inmediatamente.

Bien entrada la noche, Eve Riddle se dirigía nuevamente a las mazmorras, su expresión había cambiado, a su manera, había asimilado la situación y se había concienciado a fondo para el inevitable encuentro con Snape. Suponía cual sería la reacción de él al verla, evitación, negación e indiferencia pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese trato, su ego no se lo permitía y menos si tenían que mantener un contacto diario. A lo hecho pecho, ella había aceptado la situación y él también debía de hacerlo. Evidentemente, cuando pensaba en aceptar la situación, no se refería a los sentimientos eso tenía que dejarlo muy en el fondo de su corazón fuese como fuese. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

– Pase– dijo Snape con su habitual sequedad.

Snape estaba preparado para el encuentro, después de las palabras de Dumbledore, actuar con indiferencia y obviando los hechos era la mejor manera de proceder. Quizás era una forma de protegerse de ella y apartarla, pero no quería pensar en ello. En particular, temía la reacción de Eve, ella era impredecible y esperaba poder afrentarse a lo que viniera.

Eve se adentró en el despacho e intento no venirse abajo, resultaba fácil poner en orden su mente sin la presencia de él y fuera de esa habitación, pero dentro, le costaba horrores, debía de mantener su sangre fría a cualquier precio y por lo que más quisiera no mostrarse a sí misma y menos lo que en realidad pensaba y empezaba a sentir.

– Cierre bien la mente, señorita Riddle, porque le aseguro que no tengo ganas de presenciar lo que pasa por ella– dijo Snape seria y rápidamente cuando la vio aparecer.

– Me alegra saber que estamos de acuerdo en algo, profesor.– apuntó irónicamente Eve mientras hacía tiempo para poner la mente en blanco.

– ¡Legeremens!– pronunció el profesor con su hábil movimiento de varita evitando así cualquier intento de charla.

Snape no pudo penetrar en su mente, Eve la mantenía en blanco y con poco esfuerzo, era capaz de controlarla, al menos delante de él, esperaba poder hacerlo frente a Voldemort si llegara a ser necesario.

– Felicidades profesora. Avanza rápido, pronto podré olvidarme de sus molestas visitas.– dijo Snape con cierta cara de asco.

– No sabe lo feliz que me hace escucharlo.– sonrió forzadamente Eve al volver a notar como él usaba sus agrias palabras a modo de protección contra ella.

– Bien profesora, usted sabrá que hay formas de evitar un hechizo para leer la mente, ¿me equivoco?– dijo él para que ella no le desviara mucho de su estructurado guion.

– Por favor…me ofende– dijo ella

– Demuéstrelo, acompáñeme.

Ambos dejaron atrás su despacho, dirigiéndose a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde podían poner en práctica sus habilidades a sus anchas. Girando por uno de los pasadizos, el ruido de una puerta, que no debería de estar allí aún, hizo parar a Snape, que al instante, corto el pasó de Eve con el brazo y la acercó en la oscuridad de la pared. Ciertamente era una situación incómoda para ambos pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

– Quieta.– le susurró agarrándola por el hombro.

– Malfoy...– dijo Eve con un bajo hilo de voz al ver al chico salir de esa puerta.

– Mejor que no se percate de nuestra presencia. ¡Protego Totalum!– pronunció Snape, consiguiendo así evitar ser vistos.

Draco Malfoy no se percató de nada, absorto en sus pensamientos por su recién descubrimiento, pasó por delante de los profesores dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor.

– ¿Que es lo que andará buscando Malfoy en la sala de menesteres?– preguntó Eve dudando de que Snape le revelara la respuesta.

– Luego me encargare yo de eso.– dijo Snape enfatizando en el yo. – Finite Incantatem!– pronunció él finalizando el hechizo protector que había creado y alejándose prudentemente de la cercanía de la profesora. – Vamos.– añadió.

Al entrar en la sala, esta, adaptándose a las necesidades de los integrantes, reveló un espacio amplio e ideal para enfrentarse en duelo. Ambos se colocaron en su sitió dispuestos a empezar. Ese duelo significaba mas para cada uno de ellos de lo que en verdad daban a aparentar. Era otra forma de expresarse y Eve no iba a desaprovechar la situación.

– ¿Preparada Riddle?– preguntó Snape.

– Cuando quiera.– contestó Eve con una ligera sonrisa.

– Le advierto profesora, no voy a contenerme. ¡_Legeremens_!– empezó Snape.

– ¡_Protego_!– dijo Eve evitando el hechizo. – No será la primera vez que no se contiene conmigo, profesor Snape. ¡_Expulso_! – lanzó Eve.

– ¡_Protego_!– dijo Snape evitando también el hechizo de ella. – Creo que estará mejor callada ¡_Silencius_!– lanzó él y fallando por pocos centímetros.

– Falló profesor… y… ayer, no decía eso… ¡_Expelliarmus_! – lanzó Eve impactando el hechizo contra el suelo.

– Usted también falló… ¡_Envertestatil_!– pronunció Snape haciendo que el hechizo impactara contra ella y la lanzará varios metros atrás. –Demasiado lenta profesora…

– Y usted… demasiado rápido, profesor…– dijo ella irónicamente des del suelo con una sonrisa, haciéndole comprender al profesor que no se refería al hechizo.

– ¡A ver si ahora es capaz cerrar su mente a parte de su boca!– contestó él fulminándola con la mirada.– ¡_Legeremens_!

Eve controlaba la situación, a diferencia de él, no había perdido la calma, y por mucho que le hubiera dolido esa conversación, con la que aparentaba disfrutar, no se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Al instante, puso la mente en blanco sin dejar rastro alguno de emoción o sentimiento.

– Suficiente por hoy señorita Riddle, puede irse.– dijo Snape secamente.

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas fingir que no ocurrió nada?– preguntó Eve seriamente buscando la mirada del profesor.

– No es capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, verdad señorita Riddle?– dijo él encaminándose hacia la puerta y saliendo de la sala para perder la privacidad, y así finalizar cuanto antes la conversación.

Eve lo siguió instintivamente, no iba a dejarlo así, quería ver otra vez esa parte de él, la de debajo la máscara, la que mostraba algo más.

– ¿Hasta cuándo? – insistió con rabia ella des de el linde de la puerta sin atenerse a que alguien pudiera escucharlo fuera.

– Hasta que tu dejes de recordármelo a cada momento. –le contestó él mas sinceramente de lo esperado, motivado por la irritación.

– Dejaré de hacerlo si aceptas la situación, deja de tratarme como si fuera una de tus alumnas, no necesitas fingir nada conmigo, ya somos mayorcitos Severus y estamos los dos metidos en esto. No te estoy pidiendo nada más. – dijo ella intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

Severus Snape no respondía a la petición, permaneció quieto unos segundos, mirando fijamente a Eve, esas palabras le habían hecho reflexionar e incluso replantearse la situación durante unos breves instantes, pero no podía tomar una decisión en frente de ella, una decisión tan repentina y a la vez importante, debía de meditarlo profundamente. En verdad, dudaba de si quitar esa protección hacia ella era correcto dadas las circunstancias e incluso dudaba de si deseaba hacerlo.

Así pues, sin responder a esas últimas palabras de Eve, los pasos de Severus Snape le condujeron hacia el final del largo pasillo haciéndole desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Eve, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño con cierta decepción por esa marcha sin respuesta, pero sin arrepentirse de las palabras pronuncias, abandonó el lugar en dirección opuesta al profesor.

Ambos, demasiado inmersos en su particular lucha, habían perdido una vez más la cautela. Esas últimas palabras no solo habían retumbado en oídos y mente del profesor, tres alumnos desconcertados, permanecían en silencio, en el mismo sitio donde no hacía mucho, los dos profesores se había escondido al percatarse de la presencia de Draco Malfoy.


	16. Apariencias

Harry, Ron y Hermione, tras haber terminado su trabajo de Historia de la Magia, habían decido ir a comprobar la existencia del armario Evanescente en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ahora, se encontraban cerca de la puerta, desconcertados por la situación. Les sorprendió no encontrar oculta la entrada a la sala. Pero lo más sorprendente y desconcertante a la vez, fue ver salir a su profesor de pociones junto a la profesora Sanders, manteniendo, lo que parecía, una discusión de gran importancia. Los tres alumnos, permanecieron ocultos, en la sombra de las columnas del pasillo viendo como ambos profesores se alejaban sin percibir su presencia.

– Nunca vi a nadie hablarle de esa forma a Snape, ¿de qué crees que estaban discutiendo?– preguntó Hermione confusa.

– No lo sé Hermione, pero no me gusta, no confío en él.– dijo Harry mientras recordaba las únicas palabras que había logrado escuchar en boca de su profesora.

–…_no necesitas fingir nada conmigo, ya somos mayorcitos Severus y estamos los dos metidos en esto. No te estoy pidiendo nada más._

– Me gustaría saber a qué se refería la profesora Sanders cuando mencionó que ambos están metidos en eso… y no fingir con ella? Algo está ocurriendo, y me parece que alguien más tiene que ver con eso...– añadió el chico.

– De verdad crees que quién no deb…– dijo Hermione con cierta preocupación y temiendo tener que pronunciar ese nombre.

– ¿Estáis locos?– cortó Ron intentado reaccionar a la acusación contra su profesora. - La señorita Sanders no es una de ellos, que mente retorcida llegaría a pensar eso.-añadió el muchacho incapaz de creerse a sus amigos.

– Yo no estoy tan seguro, Ron. La primera clase con ella fue muy desconcertante, dejando aparte el hecho que el dolor de la cicatriz fue compartido con la profesora, tuve una sensación extraña que me recordó a Voldemort, como si él estuviera cerca.

– ¡Harry te salvó la vida!– exclamó Ron.

– Eso, es cierto– dijo Hermione intentando encontrar una explicación a todo.

– Snape también, pero no por eso deja de ser un Mortífago.– añadió Harry.

– Snape está de nuestra parte, Dumbledore confía en él.– dijo Hermione.

– Yo no, y menos después de esto. Algo están ocultando. Debemos tener cuidado.– dijo serio Harry.

– Espero que te equivoques esta vez, Harry.– dijo algo preocupado Ron después de las explicaciones del muchacho.

– Harry, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos al gran comedor, mejor no nos echen en falta en la cena y nos encuentren dando vueltas por aquí. - dijo Hermione.

– Tienes razón Hermione, vamos.- dijo Harry.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se adentraron en el gran comedor dirigiéndose a sus correspondientes sitios, sin poder evitarlo echaron un vistazo a la mesa de profesores, parando especial atención en la presencia de Snape y Sanders. A sus ojos, no todo parecía estar bien, podían intuir una ligera tensión entre ellos y la mirada de Snape no era aquella que aterrorizaba a los alumnos, iba más allá. Los tres alumnos, y en especial Harry, no iban a dejar de lado esa discusión que habían presenciado pero, a pesar de todo, la cena transcurría con normalidad. Las circunstancias hicieron ignorar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no había hecho acta de presencia en el gran comedor esa noche.

En la mesa de profesores, Eve comía su plato sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero sintiéndose bien consigo misma, la incomodidad hacía más mella, esta vez, en el profesor que tenía a su lado, que apenas había tocado su plato y, al parecer, no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Snape hacía el gesto de levantarse, cuando el ruido del tenedor de Eve impactando contra el plato le detuvo de hacerlo. Fijo su mirada en ella, estaba pálida, con la mirada fija a ninguna parte y se intuía en su rostro un deje de dolor. Captó rápidamente lo que sucedía y ese no era ni sitio, ni momento oportuno por una de sus visiones, debía de sacarla de allí como fuera antes de que alguien se percatara de ello. Haciendo gala de sus dotes como espía, dio un rápido vistazo al comedor antes de actuar, se percató de la ausencia de Malfoy, eso jugaba a su favor, pero, Potter los miraba fijamente y durante el cruce de miradas, Harry frunció el ceño y puso su mano en su cicatriz. Se agotaba el tiempo, debía actuar.

– Riddle, por favor acompáñeme.– dijo él, de forma casi imperceptible a la profesora.

La profesora no fue capaz de contestar a esa petición, su cuerpo no le respondía y estaba perdiendo el control de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Snape miró inquisitivamente a Dumbledore, que al momento entendió que algo no iba bien y con su elocuencia entabló una conversación con los profesores más cercanos a la pareja distrayendo su atención. Snape agarró la mano de Eve con fuerza y ella le devolvió el gesto con sus últimas pizcas de conciencia.

– Concéntrate y aguanta, te sacaré de aquí.– dijo él con un hilo de voz que solo ella puedo escuchar.

Eve asintió levemente, él la seguía sujetando mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, cubriendo el agarre con su capa y de espaldas a los alumnos. Fingiendo normalidad, la condujo hacia la salida más próxima detrás de la mesa de profesores, evitando así el largo pasillo que cruzaba la sala. Las piernas de Eve empezaron a fallar, se le nublaba la visión y se le distorsionaban los sonidos, notaba cómo iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro. Snape la apoyó contra la pared sujetándola con ambos brazos con fuerza.

– Mírame, Eve. ¡Mírame!– dijo él buscando sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. - Abre tu mente y deja fluir las imágenes, pero mantén tu mente en blanco, puedes hacerlo.

Pero el dolor que Eve sentía no ayudaba en esa tarea, en su mente empezaron a aparecer unas borrosas imágenes, lo que parecía ser un hombre y una mujer, después de eso… la nada. Eve perdió el conocimiento, se desplomó en brazos de Severus Snape y al instante, pronunció unas palabras…

_– El chico me reclama Bellatrix, reúnete con él a ver qué es lo que quiere._

Snape acompañó el cuerpo de Eve hacia el suelo con cuidado, aún disponían de tiempo, la cena no había terminado y sabía que Dumbledore mantendría ocupados a los profesores hasta asegurarse que todo andaba bien. En su mente halló la respuesta del porqué de la ausencia de Malfoy en la cena, suponía que a través de la marca se había comunicado con Voldemort y quizás, el motivo de acudir a él sin intermediarios fuera la pasada discusión que tuvo con él. Pero los planes de Draco no le preocupaban en absoluto, tarde o temprano, él tendría conocimiento de ellos y podría actuar, aún así debía de acercarse más al chico para anticiparse.

Centró su atención en Eve, parecía tan frágil y vulnerable, intentó hacerle recobrar la conciencia pero se sorprendió a si mismo acariciándole el rostro, por unos instantes fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Suavemente, deslizaba sus dedos por su mejilla para terminar posándolos sobre sus labios entreabiertos, le vino en mente el recuerdo de sus besos, de su piel, de su mirada, de ella... Rompiendo la magia de la privacidad que había alejado a Snape de la realidad, Eve, abrió sus ojos, desconcertada y nerviosa. La mirada de Snape continuaba fija en ella, al igual que sus dedos en su rostro pero poco a poco la expresión suave del profesor se desvaneció haciendo mostrar otra vez esa mascara y, mientras se apartaba de ella, Albus Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia.

– Eve, ¿te encuentras bien? Tuviste otra visión, ¿verdad?– preguntó el profesor con cierta inquietud.

– Pude… pude llegar a ver a…no sé, un hombre y una mujer… pero luego todo se volvió confuso– dijo Eve aún un poco aturdida mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– Percibió una conversación entre Voldemort y Bellatrix, señorita Riddle. Draco Malfoy se puso en contacto con el Señor Tenebroso a través de la marca, deduzco que esa fuerza fue lo que le hizo tener la visión. Van a reunirse con Draco, tarde o temprano tendré conocimiento de lo que pretenden, debemos permanecer en alerta por el momento.– respondió Snape contestando así a las dudas de la profesora.

– ¿Pero porqué no soy capaz de permanecer consiente?, no es solo por el dolor.– preguntó Eve.

– Quizás tu misma te prives de ello, Eve. No es nada fácil aceptar el hecho de entrar en la mente de las personas, aunque sea involuntariamente y menos de alguien como Voldemort.– dijo el viejo mientras se giraba hacia Snape. – Debéis trabajar en ello Severus. Id a descansar, ahora no es conveniente que os encuentren aquí.

Albus Dumbledore, se fue, dejando solos a los dos profesores, y antes de que el silencio y las miradas hablasen más que ellos mismos Snape se avanzó.

– Riddle, le espero mañana, trabajaremos en ello.– dijo él, a modo de despido, empezando su marcha.

– Severus…– lo interrumpió Eve haciendo poner en alerta al profesor por la suavidad del tono.– Gracias.– dijo ella amablemente.

– No se equivoque, profesora, no lo he hecho por usted.– objetó apresuradamente y a la defensiva Snape.

Eve contestó a la evasiva del profesor con una pícara sonrisa. Quizás no fuera capaz de recordar la visión que tuvo, pero, recordaba muy bien lo primero que vio y notó al despertar, aún era capaz de percibir la delicadeza del tacto de los dedos del profesor en su piel y su penetrante mirada.

– Sabe, profesor, tiene las manos frías…– dijo ella lentamente y con cierto gusto.

Dicho esto Eve desapareció en las sombras del pasillo dejando, una vez más, sin habla a Severus Snape, el cual se maldecía por ello. Sabía a qué se refería, y a él le turbaba la idea. Esta vez no había actuado por el impulso o el deseo, sin saber cómo se había perdido en su rostro y su piel, con ternura, con suavidad, con quizás, sentimientos… Se asustó de sus propios pensamientos, debía de ser racional y actuar en consecuencia o ambos pagarían un precio muy alto, no quería volver a pasar por ello, pero muy a su pesar, empezaba a entender que, frente a Eve, eso sería cada vez más difícil.

En el gran comedor la cena había terminado, profesores y alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Harry, Ron y Hermione, de camino a la torre Gryffindor, comentaban lo sucedido en la cena, al parecer eran los únicos que se habían percatado de ello, y en concreto Harry, que ahora ya no tenía la menor duda de que alguna relación había entre Voldemort, la profesora Sanders y su cicatriz. Teniendo en cuenta que Snape también estaba metido en ello, no podía ser nada bueno. Las conjeturas de los tres amigos no les condujeron a ninguna parte, pero Harry estaba decidido a no quitarles los ojos de encima.


	17. El plan de Draco Malfoy

El sol empezaba a entrar por las ventanas de la sala común Slytherin, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida pero con la impaciencia recorriéndole el cuerpo. Esa noche no había podido dormir, de hecho, desde que se le encomendó su tarea, el insomnio era el mal de cada noche. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz y debía de hacerlo por su familia y por enorgullecer a su señor, pero en realidad lo único que le impulsaba a matar a Dumbledore era el miedo de no hacerlo, temía a Voldemort por mucho que aparentara lo contrario frente los demás. Intuía que Snape lo sabía, por eso no recorrió a él para contarle su plan y que informara a su Señor, su orgullo le pedía a gritos hacerlo por él mismo.

Ahora, nervioso por el encuentro, pensaba en como contarle a Lord Voldemort su plan, sin quedar delante de él como un completo cobarde. Sus preocupaciones no solo se centraban en ser capaz de matar a Dumbledore, también deseaba salir con vida de ello y tanto si fallaba como si no, quería algún tipo soporte con él para la huida rápida. De allí vino la idea de armario Evanescente.

Su plan era sencillo, comprobar la conexión del armario con el del Callejon Knockturn, arreglarlo, asegurarse del buen funcionamiento y hacer entrar los Mortífagos en Hogwarts. Era una forma de cubrirse las espaldas, cierto, pero lo que pretendía venderle a Voldemort era que así no había posibilidad de error.

El encuentro se produciría en las dos horas libres que tenia después de la primera clase, en la Casa de los Gritos, aún disponía de tiempo para mentalizarse.

De mientras, en una habitación de la torre Gryffindor, Harry Potter buscaba con desesperación dentro de su baúl.

– Qué es lo que estas buscando, Harry?– le preguntó Ron que se había despertado por el ruido que hacia su amigo.

– El Mapa de Merodeador…– contestó Harry sin detener su búsqueda.

– ¿Y es necesario que lo hagas a las siete de la mañana?– dijo molesto Ron sin obtener respuesta a su pregunta.

– ¡Aquí esta!– exclamó Harry.

– Me alegro, ahora deja de hacer ruido…– dijo Ron tumbándose otra vez en su cama. Pero, tras dos minutos de silencio…

– ¿Para qué quieres el mapa?– dijo Ron que ahora no podía dormir por la curiosidad.

– ¿No estabas durmiendo?– dijo Harry a sabiendas que a Ron no le gustaría su respuesta.

– Pretendes controlar a Sanders y a Snape, ¿verdad?– preguntó Ron habiendo ya llegado a esa conclusión.

– Si lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas, Ron?

– Harry, tiene que haber otra explicación, quizás solo discutían por algo ocurrido en clase o quizás…

– ¿Tenían su primera discusión de pareja? – dijo Harry con ironía.

– Antes me creería que Sanders es una de ellos– dijo Ron con cierta expresión de repulsión.

– No lo sé, pero ayer en la cena volvió a ocurrir, y siento como si Voldemort se hiciera más fuerte. Por cierto, creo que va siendo hora que te levantes o no llegaremos a desayunar hoy.– dijo Harry sin querer hablar más del tema.

Después del desayuno, y terminada la primera clase del día, los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían dos horas libres. Hermione se fue a ayudar a Ron con sus deberes, algo habitual en ellos. Harry se dirigió camino a la lechuzería, se sentó en las escaleras de la torre y de su bolsillo extrajo el mapa del Merodeador.

– Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.– pronunció apuntando con la varita en el pergamino.

En verdad, no esperaba encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, comprobó que Snape estaba solo en su despacho, seguramente preparando pociones y la profesora Sanders paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección, quizás, a su despacho. Iba a pronunciar el hechizo para poder guardar el mapa cuando algo le llamó la atención. Los pasos de Draco Malfoy se dirigían hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, Harry seguía atentamente su recorrido, cada vez más y más cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Toda su atención se centro en Malfoy, no había duda alguna, se dirigía al majestuoso árbol y llegando allí desapareció.

Se le aceleró el corazón, sabía que lo único que podía haber hecho desaparecer a Draco delante del árbol es haber entrado en la Casa de los Gritos desde allí, estaba tan inmerso en el mapa que no se percató de quien subía las escaleras de la torre oeste, al oír unos pasos miró en el pergamino, la profesora Sanders estaba a escasos metros de él.

– Travesura realizada.– pronunció rápidamente Harry y nervioso con la presencia de la profesora escondió el mapa en su bolsillo.

– Estudiando, señor Potter?– preguntó Eve al ver Harry sentado en el suelo interrumpiendo su camino.

– No, solo pensaba…– dijo Harry, aún con la mano en su bolsillo, y sin saber muy bien que decir.

Eve se sorprendió de esa respuesta, miro fijamente a Harry y pudo notar el nerviosismo en él, intuyó que había interrumpido algo pero no pensaba en indagar en ello, ella no era Snape pensó.

Harry, para desviar la atención de su profesora, teniendo en cuenta que desconfiaba plenamente de ella, encontró una fácil solución para disculpar su extraño comportamiento. Rápidamente sacó su mano del bolsillo, y ocultando el mapa, extrajo una foto de sus padres, sin que ella le pidiera nada, le mostró la foto.

Eve, conociendo gran parte de la historia de Harry, comprendió al ver la foto que el chico a veces necesitara pensar, no debía de ser fácil para un niño crecer sin sus padres, contestó al gesto del muchacho con una ligera sonrisa, y miró detenidamente la foto de la pareja, pues nunca antes había puesto cara a los padres de Harry, James y Lily Potter.

– Tienes los ojos de tu madre, Harry.– dijo ella amablemente mientras miraba la imagen.

Harry, respondió a ello con una sonrisa fingida, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Sin más comentario, la profesora le devolvió la foto y él la guardó en su bolsillo.

– Te dejo solo…– dijo ella con una sonrisa sin querer molestar más al muchacho, luego continuó su marcha.

Cuando la profesora se alejó, Harry Potter, se levantó a toda prisa, y sin que sus piernas dieran para mas corrió hacia su habitación en busca de la capa de invisibilidad. Tenía poco tiempo, no quería perder a Draco, algo debía de tramar dirigiéndose solo a la Casa de los Gritos. No había tiempo de avisar a Ron y a Hermione sobre el suceso, él sólo se fue a gran velocidad hacia la entrada escondida del Sauce Boxeador, cubriéndose con su capa y haciendo el menor ruido posible se adentro en él.

En la casa de los gritos, las cosas no iban como Draco Malfoy había previsto. Se había preparado a conciencia por el encuentro con Voldemort y deseaba alardear de su plan frente a él, pero el Señor Tenebroso, no acudió a su cita. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba, ahora, delante de su sobrino, Draco Malfoy.

– Draco, de verdad te creías tan importante como para que el Señor Tenebroso se presentara ante ti- dijo ella imitando la cara de un niño disgustado.

Draco no contestó a eso, en verdad, incluso se alivió al verla. Detenidamente contó a Bellatrix sobre la existencia del armario y lo que pretendía hacer con él. A Bellatrix le gustó la idea de entrar en Hogwarts, informó a Draco que le contaría el plan a su Señor Tenebroso y se reunirían para preparar la intromisión si Voldemort estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Harry, oculto por la invisibilidad de la capa y guiado por las voces, llegó frente a la puerta entreabierta de una habitación de la Casa de los Gritos. Allí la voz estridente de una mujer, que reconoció al instante, le heló la sangre.

– El Señor Tenebroso estará orgulloso de ti, Draco,… mucho más de lo que lo está de tu padre.– dijo ella riendo estrepitosamente con la última parte de la frase.

Dicho esto, Bellatrix desapareció del lugar dejando el rastro de una sombra negra y el eco de esa risa estremecedora. Harry, inmóvil y escondido con su capa, esperó pacientemente a que Draco se fuera, lamentándose de no haber llegado a tiempo para poder escuchar la conversación que había tenido lugar en esa habitación. Aun así, lo que había descubierto era de cierta importancia y gravedad, Draco ya era uno de ellos, era un Mortífago, tenían que ser precavidos, algo se estaba preparando en Hogwarts y ahora sabía claramente que Voldemort estaba detrás de todo.


	18. Algo se avecina

Harry Potter entró estrepitosamente en la sala común Gryffindor, respiraba agitadamente, estaba pálido y su expresión era de preocupación extrema. Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala, estudiando tranquilamente, cuando les sobresaltó la llegada de su amigo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – dijo Hermione al ver el rostro de su amigo.

– Vi a Draco…– intentó pronunciar mientras calmaba su respiración para continuar la explicación.

– No es una buena experiencia, cierto, pero no crees que exageras un poco? – dijo Ron sin dar mucha importancia a Harry.

– No Ron, es mucho peor que eso.– continuó serio el muchacho. – Al despedirnos después de clase, eche un vistazo al mapa del Merodeador, no esperaba encontrar nada fuera de lugar pero vi a Draco desaparecer frente al Sauce Boxeador.

– Desaparecer…– dijo Ron sin comprender muy bien.

– Entró en la Casa de los Gritos. – dijo Hermione, comprendiendo perfectamente a Harry.

– Exacto. Seguí a Malfoy hasta allí con la capa de invisibilidad, pero llegué demasiado tarde.

– ¿Tarde para qué? – dijo Ron confuso.

– Draco estaba con Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange. No sé de lo que hablaban, solo puede llegar a escuchar que el Señor Tenebroso estaría orgulloso de Malfoy. ¿Lo entendéis?. Eso significa que…

– No puede ser Harry.– dijo Hermione incapaz de creérselo.

– Si Hermione, es uno de ellos. Draco es un Mortífago, igual que su padre. Y algo traman…

– Harry, debes informar a Dumbledore. – dijo Hermione seriamente preocupada.

– Sí, eso haré, ahora mismo.– contestó Harry.

En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, ponía en orden la correspondencia en ausencia de Dumbledore, mientras esperaba la llegada de Severus y Eve. La entrada, no esperada, de Harry en el despacho la sorprendió y la misma reacción tuvo el muchacho al encontrar allí a su profesora en lugar del director de Hogwarts.

– Buenas tardes Señor Potter.– dijo Minerva McGonagall.

– Profesora… Quería hablar con el director.

– Lo siento, el director estará fuera un par de días, por asuntos personales.

– Pero es muy urgente, profesora, tengo que hablar con él.

– Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, señor Potter. – lamentó Minerva.

Harry dudaba de si era correcto contar todo lo que había presenciado y deducía sobre Draco a McGonagall, pero alguien más debía de saberlo, si ocurría algo debían de estar preparados, mientras daba vueltas a la situación permanecía en silencio, con cierta tensión. La profesora al percatarse del nerviosismo del muchacho preguntó.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede Harry?

– No sé como contárselo profesora, creo que está ocurriendo algo, no puedo explicárselo pero Vol…Quien usted ya sabe se hace más fuerte.

– Son tiempos difíciles, señor Potter, todos debemos estar preparados, ciertamente. - confirmó la profesora sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar su alumno con esa conversación.

En esos mismos instantes, fuera del despacho del director, Severus Snape y Eve Sanders se encontraron delante de la entrada. Se saludaron con un cruce de miradas y una ligera sonrisa por parte de Eve, que no fue correspondida, ambos subieron hacia el despacho sin pronunciar palabra. Antes de adentrarse en él, escucharon parte de la conversación que acontecía detrás de la puerta.

– No solo me refería a eso, profesora McGonagall, están actuando y Draco Malfoy está con ellos, preparan algo.– continuó Harry.

– Señor Potter, esa es una acusación muy grave. – dijo seriamente la profesora McGonagall.

El rostro frio de Severus Snape se volvió expresivo de golpe, Eve notó una rabia exagerada en él y no entendía muy bien el motivo, ella sabía que Harry era un chico listo y con mucha intuición, quizás un poco entrometido, pero no era un mal chico, y sus deducciones estaban en lo correcto, simplemente tendrían que alejarlo y vigilarlo más de cerca para que no se entrometiera en el asunto antes de lo que era debido.

– ¿Tiene pruebas? – dijo Snape desde el linde de la puerta interfiriendo en la conversación.

Esas palabras paralizaron a Harry al momento, deseaba explicarse con McGonagall pero no delante de Snape y mucho menos de Sanders, puede que ellos formaran parte de lo que fuese que Draco planeaba, cada vez más, desconfiaba de todo y todos.

– Simplemente lo sé.– mintió el muchacho.

– Simplemente lo sabe… una vez más me asombra con sus dotes Potter, veo que continua alardeando de ellos, es incluso más arrogante e insolente que su padre. - dijo Snape, viendo como eso provocaba la ira del muchacho, cosa sumamente satisfactoria para él.

– No diga una palabra contra mi padre o…

– Verdades, señor Potter, solo verdades.– dijo Snape secamente y con desprecio.

– Señor Potter, le sugiero que vuelva a su sala común. – dijo McGonagall mas sorprendida por las acusaciones de Harry que por el agrio comentario del profesor de pociones.

Harry, aún en silencio, con los puños apretados y conteniendo la ira salió de la habitación dejando en ella a los tres profesores. Minerva McGonagall decidió que a su tiempo ya informaría a Dumbledore, pero ahora, desconociendo que tanto sabía la profesora Sanders de todo lo sucedido con Harry, Voldemort y el pasado de Snape zanjó el tema delante de ellos.

– Profesores, les he hecho venir por comunicarles que el próximo fin de semana tendrán que cubrir la salida a Hogsmeade. - dijo la profesora McGonagall rompiendo el silencio que se había producido luego de la salida de Potter.

– Olvídalo Minerva, si no quieres que tu apreciada casa se quede sin puntos.– dijo Snape secamente.

– Lo lamento Severus pero no hay otra opción. Pedid a los alumnos que entreguen las autorizaciones en su próxima clase. Pueden irse.

Eve solo asintió, no le desagradaba la idea pero no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, des de esa noche no habían sido capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada, sin reproches, sin malas palabras y sin segundas intenciones, y ella entendía que hasta que él no fuera capaz de aceptarlo como ella lo había hecho eso no sucedería. Pero en estos momentos otra preocupación rondaba en la cabeza de la profesora, que tanto sabía Potter y de donde había sacado la información, eso era realmente preocupante al igual que el trato de Snape hacia él. Des de su punto de vista, todo aquello que significaba algo para Snape era digno de menosprecio, si eso era cierto, ella también significaba algo, pero cuanto de importante era Potter y porqué...

Eve, saliendo de sus pensamientos, abandonó el despacho junto con Snape, el cual mandó un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia ella para que la siguiera y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Con cada paso la tensión entre ambos aumentaba, demasiados sentimientos y recuerdos hacían que estar a solas fuera demasiado incomodo e inapropiado para las clases que se disponían a continuar.

– Empecemos, Riddle, lo que va a practicar hoy es la Legermancia. Le dejaré entrar en mi mente, pero no se haga ilusiones, todo lo que vera será solo lo que yo le deje ver. – dijo él intentado pasar por alto la situación en la que se encontraban una vez mas y fingir normalidad.

– No tenía la menor duda de eso. – dijo ella.

– Cuando quiera pronuncie el hechizo, concéntrese, vamos a comprobar si controlando no pierde la conciencia. Esta vez cerraré mi mente, no verá nada pero infórmeme si algo va mal.

– ¡Legeremens!. – pronunció Eve con su movimiento de varita sin producir efecto alguno.

– ¿A eso le llama hechizo, profesora? Inténtelo de nuevo.

– ¡Legeremens!. – pronunció Eve nuevamente.

Un vacio apareció en la mente de Eve, era como ver la nada, ni rastro de sentimiento, ni rastro de emoción ni una simple imagen durante escasos segundos, y sin poder aguantar más volvió a la realidad. No lograba concentrarse, sus pensamientos sobre Harry y sus sentimientos hacia Snape no ayudaban en la tarea.

– Solo es cuestión de concentración, Riddle, de la cual hoy andamos escasos veo.

– Pensaba…

– Sé en qué pensaba, profesora, entrar en mi mente le conlleva cerrar la suya y no lo ha hecho.

– Entonces complázcame con las respuestas.

– Referente a lo que piensa le diré que no le concierne y en cuanto a lo que s… no le complacerían mis respuestas.

– Ya… y que es lo que usted cree que me complacería profesor?

– No empieces con tus estúpidos juegos de palabras Riddle!

– Bien, ahora podemos entendernos. ¿Será necesario incomodarte cada vez para que me tutees?

– Veo que, en parte, ya estas complacida. ¿Podemos empezar la clase o tienes alguna pregunta más que hacer? – dijo Snape con cierta ironía.

Eve se sentía satisfecha por lograr romper esa barrera de seguridad, pero quería ir más allá y sabia que como continuar sacando de sus esquemas a Snape, sin vacilación alguna sacó el tema de Harry.

– ¿Porque ese trato con Potter? Que ganas con ello, es solo un crio, bastante listo, por cierto. Te debe de importar mucho para que lo trates así. ¿no es cierto?

– Le trato como se merece y él no me importa lo más mínimo. Y para complacerte un poco mas… ¡tu tampoco! Concéntrate y empecemos.

Severus Snape deseaba que fueran ciertas esas últimas palabras pero eso no era así, la incomodidad, la tensión, el deseo reprimido y todo lo que esa mujer le provocaba no era falso ni fingido, no podía negárselo mas a sí mismo por mucho que aceptarlo conllevara traicionar el recuerdo de Lily, lo único que podía hacer era luchar contra ello y evitarlo, pero la mujer que tenía delante, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente, parecía no querer evadirlo, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Las últimas palabras de Snape, no dolieron a Eve en absoluto, sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente del él sin necesidad de entrar en ella, recordaba sus reacciones al verla, sus manos en su rostro, sus miradas… Entendía que no era correcto, que se jugaba mucho pero no podía negarse a sí misma sus deseos ni sentimientos. Estaba dispuesta a conocer el porqué de esa coraza y deshacerla, lo amaba, sin saber ni cómo ni porque, pero lo amaba a pesar de todas las dudas que daban vueltas a su persona.

– Lo dudo…– susurró Eve insinuante a escasos centímetros de él.

Lentamente y sin vacilación acortó el escaso espació que había entre ambos y lo besó con brusquedad, solo con el contacto Snape le correspondió con creces, deseaba besarla cada vez que la tenía cerca, cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, cada vez y siempre la deseaba.

– Curiosa forma de no dar importancia a las cosas. – dijo Eve separándose de él bruscamente y dejándolo con ganas de mas.

Ella retomó el beso, con ansias, deseaba volverse a perder en él, sin importar todo lo demás, pero fue Snape quien se separó de ella bruscamente recobrando un fingido control de la situación que duró solo el tiempo de pronunciar una frase…

– Curiosa forma de concentrarte– dijo él respirando agitadamente.

– Cállate. – contestó Eve, tapando su boca con otro beso.

Las ganas de seguir y parar el mismo tiempo quedaban reflejadas en ese curioso juego de besos reprimidos que cada vez llegaban más lejos. Respiraban agitadamente, deseaban no parar y volver a catar sus cuerpos una vez más, pero la lucha interior se hacía presente entre gemidos con palabras de negación. Cuando estaban decididos a abandonar la lucha y dejarse llevar Eve dejó de corresponder los besos, su respiración se agitó de una forma muy distinta y en su rostro podía entreverse una mirada de terror que Snape captó rápidamente.

– Eve… no, no, ahora no… no pienses en nada…

Si algo no era fácil en esa situación era, precisamente, no pensar en nada, Snape era plenamente consciente de eso, sujetó a Eve y la condujo a su sillón, debía de conseguir que se relajara y que dejara fluir las imágenes pero, si ella no era capaz de controlar su mente y no perdía el conocimiento su mente quedaría abierta para Voldemort.

– Relájate y por lo que más quieras, pon tu mente en blanco. Puedes hacerlo. No prives la entrada pero no pierdas el control de tu mente. – dijo él intentando hacerla reaccionar.

– No, no puedo… – contestó mirándolo con terror.

– Si, si puedes, cierra los ojos y concéntrate.– le dijo mientras le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Eve cerró los ojos y logró un ligero control de su mente, para evitar el dolor dejó que fluyeran las imágenes que temía que le aterrorizaran pero, en ese momento, no se sentía sola frente a ellas. La imagen de su padre se dibujó en su mente, pronunciando unas palabras que no llegó a entender mientras él empuñaba su varita, estaba convocando a los Mortífagos. La visión se desvaneció y Eve volvió a la realidad.

– Severus, os está llamando…tu brazo…– logró pronunciar ella.

Simultáneamente Snape sintió una punzada en su brazo y la marca tenebrosa se hizo más visible. Miró fijamente a Eve con cierta preocupación y la soltó.

– No podemos seguir con esto Eve.

– Logré controlarlo.

– Quizás esta vez sí, pero arriesgamos demasiado… Tengo que ir.

– Lo sé.


	19. Potter contra Malfoy

La noche había caído en el castillo, los tres jóvenes Gryffindor regresaban a su sala común a toda prisa después de la cena en el gran comedor. Tan solo llegar, Harry, se dirigió a su baúl en busca del mapa del Merodeador, no podía pasar por alto el hecho que Severus Snape y Eve Sanders no hubieran asistido a la cena, y después de lo sucedido en el despacho de un ausente Dumbledore no podía ser mera coincidencia.

– Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura– pronunció Harry apuntando con su varita en el pergamino ante la atenta mirada de Ron y Hermione.

Los tres jóvenes esperaron con ansias ver aparecer el nombre de Severus Snape, fijaron la mirada en el despacho de este pero por su sorpresa la profesora Sanders se encontraba en él, sola.

– Que hace allí y sin Snape?– preguntó Ron atónito.

– No lo sé, Ron, pero Snape no está en el castillo, al menos no dónde podamos verle.– afirmó Harry.

– A ver, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar en el despacho de Snape sin su consentimiento, o sea que, o sabe que él esta fuera o bien él le ha permitido estar allí. La verdad, no sé que es peor.– dijo Hermione intentando poner en claro la situación.

– Voy a por la capa de invisibilidad.– dijo Harry.

– ¿Estás loco? - le frenó Hermione.– No es prudente, y menos sin Dumbledore en el castillo.

– Y que propones, esperar dos días a que vuelva?– preguntó Harry.

– No, pero si podemos esperar hasta que vuelva aparecer Snape y poder anticiparnos a él.– dijo Hermione intentando calmar las ganas de ir de su amigo.

Durante más de dos horas los tres Gryffindors esperaron observando atentamente el mapa, todos los profesores permanecían en sus aposentos a excepción del señor Filch que hacía sus habituales rondas de guardia y la profesora Sanders que vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, al parecer, sin rumbo alguno, pero pasando continuamente por delante del despacho de Snape.

– Es como si lo estuviera esperando, ¿verdad?– trató de pronunciar Ron mientras bostezaba.

En ese mismo instante el nombre de Draco Malfoy, saliendo de su sala común captó la atención de Harry, el cual se incorporó rápidamente y fijo su mirada en el.

– ¿Va hacia el tercer piso?.– dijo Hermione algo confusa.

– Dadme el mapa, voy a seguirle, no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, ya tardé demasiado la última vez, quizás esta vez sepa lo que se proponen –dijo Harry.

– ¡Vamos contigo!– dijo Hermione viéndose incapaz de detener esta vez a su amigo.

– No, Hermione, alguien tiene que informar a McGonagall si algo pasara.– dijo Harry.

– Harry tiene razón.– apuntó apresuradamente Ron sin ningunas ganas de ir, recibiendo así una mirada desaprobación de su amiga.

Con determinación, Harry cogió el mapa y su capa de invisibilidad y salió de su sala común siguiendo los pasos de Draco Malfoy con el pergamino. Estos, efectivamente, le condujeron al tercer piso donde, a lo lejos, empezó a vislumbrar la figura de Draco Malfoy caminando a través del largo pasillo.

Draco Malfoy, parecía algo nervioso, muy pendiente de no ser visto y eso no jugaba a favor de Harry que tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se aproximaba cada vez más a él. Malfoy se detuvo, y el ruido de sus pasos se detuvo con él evidenciando así la presencia de alguien más cerca. Rápidamente el Slytherin apuntó su varita hacia lo que parecía la nada y pronunció.

– ¡_Petrificus totalus_!

– ¡_Protego_!– pronunció Harry, protegiéndose del hechizo de Draco y descubriendo así su posición.

– Potter…– dijo con asco Draco Malfoy.

– Sé lo que eres Malfoy, sea lo que sea lo que tramas no te saldrás con la tuya…– dijo Harry desafiante.

– Desaparece, asquerosa sangre sucia.– gritó Malfoy apuntándole con la varita de la cual salió un rayo resplandeciente que Harry pudo evitar escondiéndose detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo.

– ¡_Expelliarmus_!– pronunció Harry, fallando contra el suelo.

Una lucha incesante de hechizos empezó entre ambos estudiantes en el pasillo del tercer piso del colegio, una lucha que, por el momento, pasaba desapercibida por todo el mundo. Por un momento, la discreción de Harry desapareció, él perseveraba absorto en esa disputa sin percatarse de que los pasos de Severus Snape habían aparecido en el olvidado Mapa del Merodeador.

En el rostro de Malfoy podía verse claramente reflejado el odio y la rabia hacia Harry y no dudo en apuntarlo con su varita al tiempo que empezaba a pronunciar una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

– ¡_Cruci_…!– llegó casi a pronunciar Malfoy.

– ¡_Sectumsempra_!– pronunció Harry haciendo impactar el hechizo en el cuerpo de Draco, dejándolo tendido en el suelo lleno de cortes y sangre.

Harry quedó paralizado al ver lo que había hecho, el desconcierto y el miedo le recorrían el cuerpo al igual que la sangre recorría el de Malfoy, ni él mismo se reconocía capaz de hacer aquel cruel acto, la ira le había empujado a cometer esa atrocidad y no había vuelta atrás. Despacio, se aproximó al cuerpo inmóvil de Malfoy, aún con vida, sin ser saber cómo contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición que él mismo había pronunciado.

Quieto, frente al cuerpo, pudo vislumbrar como una figura se le acercaba mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos intensamente negros. Severus Snape, sin dirigir palabra alguna a Harry, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

– _Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…_– pronunció Snape, provocando que la sangre remitiera sanando así las heridas del muchacho, que ahora empezaba a retomar la consciencia..

Harry, retrocedía poco a poco, el coraje Gryffindor le abandonaba a cada paso, aterrado por los acontecimientos y tembloroso ante la figura de Severus Snape, deseaba salir de ese pasillo lo antes posible pero las palabras del profesor de pociones lo detuvieron.

– Lo he subestimado, señor Potter. –dijo Snape lentamente. –Veo que no solo alardea de sus dotes, también los pone en práctica con los demás estudiantes.

– No pretendía hacer eso, solo me defendía, profesor.– dijo Harry desviando la mirada.

– No cabe duda que es hijo de su padre, mentiroso, arrogante… quiere a caso probar sus dotes contra mi Potter. Sabe, su padre no me atacaba sin que fueran cuatro contra uno…– espetó Snape, perdiendo un tanto su calma ante ese niño que tanto le recordaba su pasado.

Esas palabras llenaron de ira a Harry, quién permeancia de pie frente Snape, ahora con los puños apretados con rabia y levantando lentamente la mirada hacia él.

– Severus… – se hizo notar la voz de Eve proveniente de detrás de las columnas.

Después de un prolongado silencio, Snape, recobrando su porte y teniendo en cuenta a los presentes añadió.

– Señorita Sanders… acompañe al señor Potter a su sala común. Y… por cierto Potter, se ha ganado usted un mes de castigo.– añadió.

Mientras Eve y Harry desaparecían en la oscuridad del largo pasillo, Snape se encaminó hacia Draco Malfoy, quién intentaba a duras penas ponerse en pie.

– Te lo advertí Draco, no mas estupideces. Juré por ti, pronuncié el juramento inquebrantable.– le dijo Snape secamente.

– Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.– contestó el chico a la defensiva.

– Sé que tienes miedo Draco, eso te hace vulnerable, te ayudaré si te limitas a tu tarea. No querrás que el señor Tenebroso este descontento contigo, ¿verdad?– le advirtió Snape.

Dicho esto, Draco Malfoy hizo algo parecido a un gesto de aprobación y se dirigió hacia su sala común, sus heridas se habían curado, pero aun así su cuerpo seguía dolorido y unas largas horas de sueño le irían bien para recuperarse plenamente.


	20. Recuerdos del pasado

Eve Riddle acompaño a Harry Potter a su sala común, a esas horas de la madrugada el silencio inundaba el castillo, de regreso a sus aposento se detuvo frente las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Dudaba en ir, pero presenciar esa confusa disputa entre Harry y Snape la llenaba de curiosidad, ¿por qué perder los nervios frente a Harry?, algo debía de tener ese muchacho para sacar de sus casillas a Snape y no iba a pasarlo por alto. Una vez más, Snape, despertaba en ella algo más, curiosidad, y quizás, indagando en ello podía llegar a comprender el porqué de la ciega confianza que Dumbledore depositaba en él. Eve decidió pues bajar una vez más por esas escaleras, y enfrentarse a ese hombre sin atenerse a las consecuencias.

Severus Snape, estaba sentado en su escritorio, en su mente recordaba su encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, todas las piezas encajaban, ahora, al corriente de los planes de Malfoy con el armario evanescente lo único que podía hacer era esperar y no perder de vista al muchacho, quizás, en estos momentos, eso fuera lo que menos le preocupaba. Al instante le vino en mente el rostro de una mujer, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su carácter… se sentía mal, se maldecía a sí mismo, como tantas veces lo había hechos estos últimos días por quien era esa mujer, esa mujer no era Lily Evans.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su despacho le hicieron reaccionar, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a Eve, pero sabía que era ella. Así pues, se levantó en dirección a puerta y abriéndola escasamente un palmo se dirigió a la profesora.

– ¿Porque estás aquí, Riddle? – preguntó Snape con cierto desagrado.

– ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con mi… con Voldemort y a qué ha venido eso? – preguntó directa Eve adentrándose al despacho ante la cara de desaprobación de Snape.

– Tendrás conocimiento de ello a su debido tiempo, debo de informar a primero Dumbledore.- dijo seriamente. - Y referente a tu otra pregunta si con "eso" te refieres al incidente entre Potter y Malfoy, estas preguntado a la persona equivocada. – dijo sin dar más importancia al asunto.

– No seas cínico, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Eres Severus Snape, no un cualquiera que pierde la calma frente a un rebelde mocoso. – dijo ella con confianza y valor, un valor propio de una Gryffindor.

Esas palabras hicieron volar la mente de Snape varios años atrás, en su cabeza, la imagen de Harry Potter se desvaneció dando paso a la de su padre, James Potter, aquel mocoso rebelde, y arrogante que tanto odiaba. Y seguidamente, como por arte de magia, el recuerdo de Lily Evans hizo mella en él.

Eve observa atentamente a Severus, parecía que su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, lo contemplaba fijamente dándose cuenta que él estaba muy, muy lejos de ese despacho. Una vez más, sin pensar en las consecuencias decidió actuar, sabía que no debía de hacerlo temiendo la reacción de él, pero no habría otra oportunidad como esa, había que intentarlo aunque fracasara, deseaba saber que era lo que había dentro de tanto odio, de tanta amargura y de tanta capa de frialdad. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Eve Riddle apuntó a Severus Snape y pronunció…

– ¡_Legeremens_!

Al instante, Eve visualizó el rostro borroso de una mujer, poco a poco se aclarecieron los detalles, era una mujer joven, de singular belleza, con una melena larga de tono rojizo… Puso su atención en sus ojos, verdes, unos ojos que tal vez había visto antes. Pudo llegar a notar una fuerte carga emotiva de sentimientos pero rápidamente se desvanecieron junto con la imagen de la mujer, volviendo a Eve a la realidad.

– ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Snape varita en mano mientras se dirigía hacia Eve agarrándola por el cuello con fuerza.

Eve, era incapaz de descifrar lo que veía en la mirada del profesor de pociones, era consciente de haber cruzado la raya y así se lo estaba demostrando él. Pero de su mente no desaparecía esa mujer que sabía que había visto antes, al instante recordó aquel breve encuentro con Harry, en la lechuzería, no cabía duda, era ella…

– Lily… Lily Potter… – logró pronunciar dificultosamente por el agarre.

– No tenias ningún derecho a hacer esto, Riddle, ¡largo! – dijo él con desprecio, mientras la soltaba empujándola hacia la puerta de su despacho.

– Severus…– dijo Eve con tono de disculpa e intentando hacer tiempo para poder comprender lo que había visto.

– ¡Largo! – repitió amenazante él con su varita apuntando a la puerta, la cual se abrió con un fuerte estruendo.

La ira y rabia que desprendía Severus Snape dejaba entrever que lo que ella había visto era de gran importancia por él, pero en aquel momento no había replica alguna que hacer ante su petición. Temía su reacción si intentara quedarse, él estaba fuera de sí, sin máscara alguna. Eve cruzó la puerta dirección al pasillo y al instante esta se cerró con un fuerte golpe detrás de ella.

Severus Snape se dejó caer, abatido, en su sillón. Trataba de poner racionalidad ante esa situación pero era incapaz, se sentía traicionado sin entender muy bien el porqué. Tal vez hubiera confiando demasiado en ella, o tal vez no fuera solo confianza, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, la odiaba. Tarde o temprano ella lo entendería, lo vería a él tal y como era, y no podía permitirse que nadie conociera los motivos que le habían llevado a ser el hombre que hoy en día era. No quería compasión, y mucho menos de ella. Lo que por encima de todo deseaba era terminar con todo, cumplir de una vez su promesa, hacer las paces con el recuerdo de Lily y dejar de luchar.

Nuevamente Eve Riddle vagaba por los pasillos inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, poco a poco, en su mente, organizaba sus ideas. Los sentimientos que pudo percibir junto a la imagen de Lily eran fuertes, y fue fácil llegar a una conclusión en cuanto a ellos, Severus la amaba. Empezó a comprender el despreció que sentía hacia Harry pero también la protección hacia él, era hijo de James pero también de Lily, y ambos, fueron asesinados por Voldemort, aquel quien, por aquel entonces, era su señor. Lentamente todo iba adquiriendo sentido, quien parecía un hombre frio, e incapaz de expresar emoción alguna, todo lo había hecho por… ¿amor?

– Buenas noches profesora – dijo una lejana voz amable des de la oscuridad

– Albus, pensé que no… – contestó ella algo sobresaltada.

– Regrese antes de lo esperado, si. Pero, que te hacer deambular por los pasillo a altas horas de la madrugada, querida – preguntó el director

– Nada, necesitaba relajarme, eso es todo, buenas noches director. – contestó nerviosa y apresuradamente Eve.

– Por favor, querida, de que se trata…

Eve miró fijamente a Dumbledore, y con cierto temor, después de un breve silencio, contestó…

– Lily, Lily Potter…

La mirada amable del Dumbledore se disipó por unos momentos y por el rostro de la profesora pudo entender que no únicamente se trataba de Lily, ella sabia más.

– Acompáñame, te prepare un té – dijo Dumbledore con un gesto amable.

En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, este servía un té a la profesora que permanecía en silencio. La expresión de su cara evidenciaba lo que ella había llegado a descubrir, era fácil para Dumbledore ver más allá en las personas, y deducía que lo que ella sabía no había sido con la aprobación del profesor de pociones.

– Una vez me preguntaste porque confiaba ciegamente en Severus,… supongo que tú misma llegaste a la conclusión – dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio y dando a entender a Eve que lo que daba vueltas en su mente era la verdad.

– ¿Pero porqué mantenerlo en secreto? – preguntó confundida Eve.

– Severus es un gran hombre, Eve, ha sufrido mucho y está pagando muy caro el precio de su error. A su tiempo, confió en la persona equivocada, se siente culpable y no quiere la compasión de nadie.

– Aún la ama… – pronunció Eve, sonando más entristecida de lo que ella quisiera.

– El amor, querida, es lo que nos mantiene vivos, aunque por el momento, solo sea un vano recuerdo… – apuntó el viejo con una leve sonrisa que Eve no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

Eve terminó su té y depósito la taza en la mesita, después de la breve conversación se sentía más relajada, miró amablemente a Albus Dumbledore el cual le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

– Ve a descansar, Eve. – dijo Dumbledore.

– Gracias Albus, buenas noches. – dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.


	21. Lo sabe, lo sabes, lo sé

La peculiar charla de Albus Dumbledore, en cierto modo, había procurado a Eve dos horas de sueño ligero. Ahora, el sol ya se entreveía por la ventana de su habitación pero aún la calma inundaba el castillo. No se sentía cansada aunque su rostro daba a entender todo lo contrario y en su pecho, algo parecido a la punzada de un cuchillo no le dejaba respirar.

Sin ánimos, Eve se levantó de su cama, su mente llegaba poco a poco a ciertas conjuntaras, ahora entendía los motivos de Dumbledore, entendía la ciega confianza y empezaba a comprender qué había detrás de esa faceta de frialdad de Severus Snape. Ese hombre no solo podía odiar sin límites también había amado de la misma forma y todavía lo hacía. Y ella, solo por satisfacer su necesidad de saber había quebrado su confianza y se maldecía por ello, pero aún así, sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado. Le había costado horrores asimilar lo que sentía, seguía sin poder racionalizarlo o dar un motivo por el cual había caído rendida a sus pies pero no había duda alguna, lo amaba.

Esa mañana, el fantasma de Lily Evans, no solo hacia mella en determinado profesor de pociones, a Eve también le perseguía su recuerdo, y más que nada, los sentimientos que había percibido de él en la mente de cierto profesor de pociones, algo con lo que ella no podía ni debía luchar.

A falta de media hora para empezar las clases, los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts respiraban vida con los andares de alumnos y profesores, en el gran comedor el desayuno terminaba con normalidad.

Eve Riddle no había acudido al Gran Comedor, había pasado gran parte de la mañana caminando por los pasadizos, en su mente solo daba vueltas una sola idea, tener una charla y en cierto modo disculparse delante de Snape. Descartando ya otras opciones se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

En la sala de profesores, Severus Snape permanecía sentado en un sillón inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, a sabiendas que cualquier profesor que entrara en la sala, por muy sorprendido que estuviera de su presencia en ella, no osaría interrumpirlo mientras estuviera sosteniendo un libro en su mano. Sabía que ella, no le buscaría allí, y si llegara a hacerlo quizás ya no quedara tiempo para la inevitable charla y justo pensado esto, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—Severus… —dijo suavemente Eve.

Con su particular temple, Severus Snape levantó lentamente la mirada hacia el reloj de pared de la sala, y sin dirigir mirada a Eve, se cruzó delante de ella con intención a abandonar la sala.

—Severus… por favor— intentó detenerlo ineficazmente ella, mientras el sonido de un fuerte portazo la dejo sola en la sala de profesores.

Eve, luchaba consigo misma para evitar mostrar sus emociones, rabia, ira, culpa, amor, deseo,… todo aquello era demasiado para soportarlo con dos horas de sueño y sin haber comido nada, se sentía débil y frágil.

Repentinamente un fuerte dolor empezó a hacerse presente. Su respiración empezó a agitarse, sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y lentamente se dejo caer sobre ellas. Eve sabía de qué se trataba y había sido capaz de controlarlo y no perder la conciencia, lo había hecho con él, pero ahora estaba sola y débil. Cerró los ojos y lo que parecía ser una silueta de hombre se dibujo en su mente, la imagen se aclaraba lentamente y podía ver como esa silueta apuntaba con su varita al cielo mientras pronunciaba algo que no logró descifrar. La visión parecía desvanecerse cuando en su mente apareció un rostro, el cual parecía sin vida, con unos ojos rojos penetrantes y pudo escuchar dentro de su cabeza una seseante voz que únicamente pronunció; _Eve Sanders_.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts, Severus Snape se dirigía hacia su próxima clase evitando perderse en sus pensamientos cuando esa característica punzada en el brazo le hizo detener. Al igual que las últimas veces, su mente viajó hacia ella y sin titubear retrocedió hasta la sala de profesores.

— ¡Eve! —gritó Snape mientras entraba estrepitosamente en la sala y se dirigía hacia Eve que permanecía en el suelo con pánico en su mirada. — ¿Eve, que has visto?... ¿Qué es lo que has visto? — repitió él más seriamente y con cierto temor en vistas de cómo ella estaba reaccionando.

—Lo sabe… Él lo sabe— logró pronunciar ella con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Que ha visto? —preguntó con cierto temor Snape

—No lo sé…, sólo… dijo mi nombre…— le respondió con voz temblorosa Eve.

— ¡Mierda, Riddle!, no debí… Informa a Dumbledore de lo sucedido. Debo ir—dijo él con frialdad mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Severus, no… no por favor. Te… te matará— le cortó ella agarrándolo por el brazo.

—Mi vida no es importante, Riddle. — apuntó Snape desasiéndose del agarre de ella y dándole la espalda.

— ¡Imbécil, sí lo es, para mí lo es!— gritó con desesperación Eve.

—Deja de decir estupideces y haz lo que te he dicho— dijo Snape fríamente sin girarse.

— ¡No! ¡Que parte es la que no entiendes cretino insensible!— gritó ella con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada — ¡Te amo!— soltó al fin junto con las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban para que no se fuera.

Severus Snape permanecía inmóvil de espaldas a Eve, no hubo intención de girarse, no hubo ni un mínimo cambio en su respiración, nada de su cuerpo parecía haber escuchado esas dos últimas palabras pronunciadas por ella y nada dio a entender lo contrario a Eve. Pero, en el rostro escondido del profesor Snape, al igual que de una maldición imperdonable se tratara, si pudo verse el dolor. Quizás ahora lo comprendía todo, esas dos palabras le habían dolido, no por no querer escucharlas, no por no ser pronunciadas por Lily, no por no ser correspondidas… Le habían dolido por no ser capaz de girarse y contestarle que él también la amaba, aunque siguiera negándoselo a sí mismo y a todos, aunque lo hiciera vulnerable y corriesen ambos peligro, aunque la odiase por descubrir su pasado y su máscara. Pero no podía permitírselo, el juego debía de continuar, aunque con ello le fuese la vida.

Severus Snape, sin vacilación alguna, desapareció a través de la puerta, ante la mirada impotente de Eve. Sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas empezaron a cubrir el rostro de ella nublándole la razón y la objetividad, era incapaz de hacer frente a la reacción de Snape, ese silencio inescrutable dolía mas que cualquier negativa, pero debía de actuar, él se jugaba la vida y debía, por mucho que le doliese, hacer lo que él le había pedido.

Con sus últimas fuerzas salió precipitadamente de la sala de profesores, sin parar atención alguna a su alrededor se dirigió hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, entrecortadamente pronunció la contraseña y entró ruidosamente en él.

— ¡Albus! ¡Él lo sabe,…y Severus… debes detenerlo, por favor!— intentó pronunciar ella agitadamente y aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Querida ¿qué ocurre?, debes tranquilizarte— dijo el viejo serenamente intentando calmar a la muchacha.

Con nerviosismo Eve Riddle relató su visión ante Dumbledore, se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de evitarlo y se culpaba por la marcha precipitada de Severus hacia lo que ella creía que sería su muerte. Dumbledore, permaneció atento al relato y no oculto su preocupación ante la situación pero no dudaba de la capacidad se Severus.

—Eve, no puedo interferir entre Severus y sus deberes ante Voldemort, sabe bien lo que se hace, ten confianza. — dijo el viejo en un intento de calmarla.

—Lo amo, Albus— dijo Eve con preocupación y cierta timidez.

—Lo sé, querida, y eso es lo que más me preocupa, si Tom llegó a ver más allá en tu mente o llega a hacerlo, entonces Severus correrá un grave peligro.


	22. Reunión con Voldemort

Severus Snape, desapareció de Hogwarts dirección a la mansión Malfoy, no debía de retrasarse, sin un exacto conocimiento de los planes de su señor, lo único que quizás podía salvarle de la muerte fuera la rapidez de ir a su encuentro y su servidumbre hacia él. Estaba preparado y seguro de ser capaz de mantener su mente a salvo de sus intrusiones, solo debía de alejar de su mente sus sentimientos hacia ella, evitar cualquier señal de que ella le importaba y encarar así la situación fuese cual fuese.

Se adentró a la gran mansión y rápidamente se dirigió al comedor, donde solían efectuarse las reuniones. Lord Voldemort no estaba solo, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba vagando por la sala, con su peculiar aire de niña curiosa, y un par de Mortífagos más estaban sentados en la larga mesa. Voldemort permanecía de pie y no parecía molesto ante la llegada de Severus Snape.

—Me complace tu presencia Severus, por un momento dude de ti. — pronunció el señor Tenebroso al ver llegar a su fiel siervo.

—Mi señor— se apresuró en contestar Severus mientras hacia un rápido vistazo a los presentes y percibía un ambiente relajado. Al parecer había hecho bien en acudir a su llamada rápidamente.

—Debo comunicarte un cambio de última hora en nuestros planes que te concierne— dijo Voldemort pausadamente.

— ¿De qué se trata, mi señor? — preguntó falsamente relajado Snape.

—Sabes que no me gusta la incompetencia y fallaste en tu tarea con la señorita Sanders, Severus. —dijo Voldemort, respondiendo a su pregunta.

—No comprendo, mi señor— se apresuró en contestar, mostrándose sorprendido.

—Serias un necio si lo hicieses y aún así te presentaras ante mí— apuntó Voldemort con frialdad.

En ese mismo instante la mirada penetrante de Lord Voldemort quedo fija en Snape, y este comprendió que pretendía, así pues, con sus dotes de oclumante dejo ciertas barreras de su mente abiertas y permitió ver a su señor lo que quería ver, escondiendo todo lo demás.

— Puedo ver que no mientes Severus. Al parecer, la señorita Sanders no solo tiene el don de la premonición, sino que tuvo la desfachatez de adentrarse en mi mente— continuó Voldemort.

—Pero eso es imposible, mi señor—contestó Snape con seguridad.

—Como osas llevarme la contraria, Severus.

—Lo siento mi señor, no pretendía ofenderte, solo digo que es imposible acceder a su mente, es usted un gran oclumante. —apuntó rápidamente para evitar importunarlo a sabiendas de las consecuencias.

—Tienes razón en lo que dices, por eso quiero que se presente ante mí.

Fue en ese momento cuando los temores del profesor de pociones se confirmaron, sabía que salvar su vida comportaría poner en riesgo la de Eve, pero ahora mismo no tenia opción ni tiempo de pensar en cómo evitarlo, si bajaba la guardia o se perdía en sus pensamientos con ella, Voldemort lo percibiría.

En el otro extremo de la sala, Bellatrix Lestrange, que hacía un buen rato que había puesto toda su atención a la conversación de su amo, se acercaba cada vez más con ganas de participar.

— ¿Es esa mi tarea? mi señor— se apresuró en contestar con fingido orgullo y como si estuviera recibiendo una grata noticia al captar, rápidamente, las intenciones Bella.

—No Severus, me eres más valioso dentro de Hogwarts— respondió el Lord.

—Yo la traeré, mi señor…— casi gritó Bella con emoción y cierta sed de sangre que se vio frustrada con un solo gesto de su señor.

—No, Bella, no dudo de tu capacidad, querida, pero debo asegurarme de que llegue viva.

—Pero mi señor… —intentó replicar ella, obteniendo un nuevo gesto de desaprobación.

—Cuando termine con ella, será todo tuya Bella— dijo Voldemort provocando así la cara de satisfacción de Bella.

Severus Snape, procuraba en gran medida controlar su rabia que aumentaba cada vez más con el sonido de la estridente risa de Bellatrix al escuchar el gran ofrecimiento de su señor. Las opciones se terminaban, esa tarea debía de llevarla él a cabo o Eve correría un gran peligro, si llegara a la mansión Malfoy la torturarían hasta llevarla a la muerte, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Rodolphus— pronunció Voldemort, captando la atención de uno de los Mortífagos de la sala y haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a Snape.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Ve a por ella, ahora. — le ordenó Voldemort

La mente de Severus Snape empezó a funcionar rápidamente, debía de impedirlo fuese como fuese pero sin exponerse, o bien, conseguir algo de tiempo para poder informar a Dumbledore y a Eve de la situación. Al segundo, como por arte de magia, la respuesta a sus preguntas apareció.

—Si me permite, mi señor— interrumpió Snape. —Mañana, la profesora Sanders tiene que cubrir la salida a Hogsmeade, la tarea será mucho más fácil fuera de Hogwarts. Yo mismo puedo conducirla cerca de la casa de los gritos.

—Interesante Severus, pero no serás tú quien vaya con ella, quiero que permanezcas cerca de Dumbledore, pero no dudo de que serás capaz de encontrar un motivo para que se acerque a la casa, sola.

—Por supuesto, mi señor— dijo Snape, inclinando la cabeza mostrando su subordinación y así finalizando su conversación con él.

Severus Snape salió de la mansión Malfoy dirección a Hogwarts, con su reunión había conseguido algo de tiempo y ahora una sola idea rondaba su cabeza, proteger a Eve. Debía de informar a Dumbledore de la situación y su punto de vista. Su interpretación de los hechos era simple, ambos tenían acceso a los planes de Voldemort, ella con su conexión y él como espía, pero ella era más valiosa, ella podía decantar la balanza, al igual que Potter, ella era más importante que él. En su mente se repetía eso, pero en sus más profundos e inadmitidos pensamientos, sabía que ella no era más valiosa que él si no que era más valiosa para él.

Al llegar al castillo, Snape se dirigió sin vacilación hacia el despacho del director, pronunció la contraseña y se adentró en él. Dentro, un preocupado Albus Dumbledore permanecía sentado en su sillón, y frente a él se encontraba Eve Riddle, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que cambio radicalmente al reconocer el hombre vestido de negro que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la habitación.

—Severus…— pronunció Eve con cierto alivio.

Severus Snape, evitando cruzar la mirada con ella, se dirigió al director fríamente.

—Albus, debo hablar contigo, a solas.

—Por Merlín, Snape, sabes que esto me incumbe, hasta cuando pretendes evitarme— protestó Eve frente al comentario de Snape.

—Por favor Eve…— dijo Albus Dumbledore amablemente y haciéndole un gesto invitándole a salir del despacho.

Con una mirada de desaprobación, Eve Riddle se dirigió hasta las escaleras que la conducirían fuera del despacho.

Severus Snape, sabía que lo que pretendía hacer no seria del agrado de Eve, conocía sus sentimientos hacia él, y ella no actuaria de forma racional, y en cierto modo, sin saberlo, él tampoco lo estaba haciendo.

—Cuéntame Severus— pronunció el director, invitando con un gesto al profesor a sentarse sin obtener resultado alguno.

—La quiere a ella, Albus, sabe de su conexión, pero ignora el motivo. Han planeado que Rodolphus se haga con ella durante la salida a Hogsmeade, debe ir sola, es todo el tiempo que he podido conseguir—dijo Snape secamente. —Escóndala, envíela con la Orden o donde sea. No quiero seguir mas con esto, vendrán a por mí, pero a ella no la encontraran—continuó el profesor, con un tono ligeramente amenazante.

—Severus, ahora que Voldemort sabe de su intrusión no podemos confiar en sus visiones. — apuntó Dumbledore

— ¿Pretende mandarla a morir?, ¿esa es su forma de actuar?, ¿todo por el bien mayor? — replicó Snape frente al duro comentario del director

—Si no hay más opción, si, así es. Pero ira preparada, sabrá lo que le espera, puede enfrentarse a un Mortífago, confió plenamente en sus habilidades — respondió con cierta resignación el viejo.

—No pienso permitirlo—dijo secamente Snape

—Esa decisión no depende únicamente de ti, Severus— dijo serio el director

—Bien Albus, díselo, dile lo que pretendes que haga, y espero por su bien que decida irse bien lejos de aquí lo antes posible. ¿Crees de verdad, que la podrás manipular como lo haces conmigo Albus? ¿De verdad te crees eso? — espetó Snape con cierto odio e impotencia.

—No me satisface, Severus, pero como tú has dicho, es por un bien mayor. Lo siento muchacho. Pero Eve debe tomar la decisión.

Dicho esto, Severus Snape, desapareció del despacho sin despedirse. Bajo las escaleras, Eve Riddle permanecía de pie con cierta rabia contenida, que se reflejó en su mirada cuando vio salir del despacho al profesor de pociones. A su parecer, Severus Snape sabía que era lo mejor, cuanto más lo odiase ella, más fácil sería que tomara la decisión que él creía más adecuada, así pues, sin tan siquiera mirarla y con expresión fría, pasó frente a ella dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.


	23. Decisiones e indecisiones

La oscuridad empezaba a notarse en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Eve daba vueltas a las últimas reacciones de Severus Snape frente a ella conteniendo la rabia e impotencia que le provocaban. A sabiendas del pasado de él, quizás ella solo fue un mero pasatiempo sin importancia que le hacía olvidar y al mostrarle abiertamente sus sentimientos abrió una gran brecha en algo que, en verdad, nunca había existido. Pero no se lo echaría en cara, ni iría detrás de él a pedir explicaciones, su orgullo se lo impedía y ahora no era lo más importante, si Severus Snape estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, ella corría peligro. Subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían al despacho del director, y adentrándose en él vio a Albus Dumbledore absorto en sus pensamientos y con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

El director, le contó lo sucedido en la mansión Malfoy detalladamente, y Eve, poco a poco iba comprendiendo que su vida o bien la de quién ella amaba pendía de un hilo.

— ¿Que opciones tengo, Albus? — preguntó retóricamente Eve.

— Enfrentarte o huir, querida, no hay más opción.

— Huir no es una opción, no quiero que alguien más pague por ello.

— Si vas a ir a Hogsmeade estarás sola. No podemos protegerte, todo dependerá de ti y tus habilidades para enfrentarte a ellos. Sabes lo que te espera y puedes evitarlo. Yo no puedo decirte que hacer Eve, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta.

Terminada la discusión, Eve se dirigió a sus aposentos, ¿en verdad era una opción huir?, ¿sería ella capaz de salir corriendo a sabiendas que pondría en peligro a Severus? Su instinto de supervivencia gritaba con fuerza que así fuera, ¿por qué darlo todo por alguien que solo la consideraba un entretenido pasatiempo? Pero rápidamente la razón se interponía en ello, ¿qué tan valiosa era ella ahora que sabían de su conexión? La respuesta era clara y concisa, su vida no era importante ahora mismo, debía de enfrentarse a la situación y si fuera necesario morir con dignidad.

Llegando a la habitación, busco en su armario una necesaria poción para dormir y se tumbó en la cama, poco a poco la poción empezó a surtir efecto y se quedó plácidamente dormida.

Para Eve, la noche pasó rápidamente, se despertó descansada y con energía, sentía la mente despejada, cosa que no tardó en cambiar, rápidamente golpeo en su mente todo lo que le esperaba en ese largo día, quizás el último. Decidió ir con normalidad a desayunar en el gran comedor, aunque eso le doliera y más si cierto profesor estaba en la mesa.

Albus Dumbledore la contempló al entrar, con una mirada amable y un gesto de aprobación, Eve se sentó en su sitio habitual y sin comentario alguno empezó a desayunar junto con los otros profesores.

— Querida, ¿preparada para tu primera salida a Hogsmeade? — preguntó la profesora McGonagall para iniciar una plácida y banal conversación.

— Por supuesto— afirmó Eve, dejando claras sus intenciones ante el director y causando una mirada de desaprobación en Severus Snape.

— Bien, ya que Severus ha podido eludir su responsabilidad— apuntó Minerva con reproche— Trataré de unirme a ti en Hogsmeade lo antes posible, espero que no se alarguen mucho las tutorías de hoy.

— Gracias Minerva, no creo que me den muchos problemas los alumnos— le contestó Eve fingiendo tranquilidad.

Con rapidez, Eve dio su último sorbo al café y se levantó de la mesa.

— Bien, si me disculpan, quiero ir a recoger algunas cosas— dijo Eve despidiéndose de los profesores y tomando el camino de salida del gran comedor.

En el instante que la figura de Eve desapareció por la puerta, Severus Snape, con cierta brusquedad e ímpetu, se levantó de la silla con la mirada fija en la puerta, dejando prácticamente intacto su plato. Sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni por qué, quería detenerla, hacerla cambiar de opinión y evitar que se fuera, en ese preciso instante nada más rondaba en su mente.

— Severus— irrumpió Dumbledore negando con la cabeza al comprender las intenciones del profesor.

Snape contestó a su interrupción con una mirada que no necesitaba palabra alguna y sin vacilación, abandonó el gran comedor dirección los aposentos de Eve Riddle.

En su habitación, Eve permanecía sentada en su sillón, con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos sumidos en lo que sucedería en las próximas horas. Si daban con ella y debía de responder ante su padre, sabía lo que le esperaba. Intentarían del modo más cruel posible sonsacarle toda la información posible y estaba decidida a morir antes de que eso sucediera. Al momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y Severus Snape hizo acto de presencia con su particular porte.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?— preguntó Eve poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva ante la sorpresiva presencia de él.

Severus Snape, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella que se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio.

— Te creía más inteligente, Riddle. No creo que seas consiente a lo que vas enfrentarte. — dijo él con cierto tono de arrogancia.

— Tanto dudas de mis habilidades, Snape. — le reprochó ella.

— Insensata, ¡te mataran! — contestó Snape con rabia.

— Eso no debería de importarte. — respondió ella con indiferencia fingida.

— Y no lo hace— se apresuró en añadir Snape fríamente —Pero tu papel en esta guerra si, tienes acceso privilegiado a su mente, Riddle, a mí solo me dan lo que quieren darme.

Severus Snape sabía que eso no era la verdadera razón y no era difícil dar una réplica a ello, pero asumir el verdadero motivo que le llevaba a actuar así era sumamente complicado, no solo por aceptar lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir, sino que la situación no llevaba a ningún sitio. Su mente estaba en lucha continua, llevaba gran parte de su vida luchando por un pasado sin presente que lo único que hacía era provocarle dolor y se veía incapaz de ahora luchar por un presente sin futuro que le pagaría con la misma moneda.

— Yo también te creía más inteligente, Snape, sabes perfectamente que la conexión con mi padre ha dejado de tener importancia. Espero que a él sepas darle mejores explicaciones que las que me das a mí. No hay más opciones, no pienso huir, no soy una cobarde. Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer. — contestó ella, queriendo dejar por zanjada la conversación antes de que le doliese más de lo que ya lo hacía.

— Estúpida, donde crees que va a llevarte tu valentía. — le echó en cara Snape sorprendiendo a Eve por tanta insistencia.

— Vete, por favor. — pronunció Eve, con unas palabras que cada vez salían con menos fuerza, e intuyendo, poco a poco, la lucha interior del profesor de pociones.

— ¡Maldita sea Riddle, no quiero que vayas! —soltó él como si se le escapasen las palabras y no pudiera controlarlas.

— No te importa lo que me pase, ¿recuerdas? Vete. — dijo ella intentando provocarlo más para que sacase lo que quisiera que fuese.

— No vayas…— repitió con cierto dolor sin querer continuar la frase.

— ¿Por qué? Severus, ¡Dilo! — dijo ella mirándolo con insistencia y brindándole una perfecta oportunidad para abrirse a ella.

El silencio inundó la habitación, Severus Snape, se debatía en una lucha interior perdida pero que no podía admitir ni permitirse perder, pero era consciente que Eve sabia la respuesta a esa maldita pregunta y él también. La amaba.

Poco a poco y con tristeza ella rompió el contacto visual que había perdurado a lo largo del sepulcral silencio. Ante la presencia estática de él, Eve recogió su bolso y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Eve! — pronunció, prácticamente en un susurro él, interrumpiéndola antes de abrir la puerta.

Despacio, pero sin una pizca de esperanza reflejada en el rostro, Eve se giró y volvió fijar la mirada en esos ojos negros inescrutables. La triste mirada de ella no pasó inadvertida, pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, un dolor que él mismo había provocado, que él mismo había catado en el pasado y no quería volver a catar. Quizás era él quien no actuaba con valentía, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

—Te… Te quieren viva, no puedo confirmarte que solo venga uno, estate preparada y no dudes en matar. — eso fue lo único que su coraje le permitió pronunciar cuando en realidad su corazón decía a gritos que la amaba y no quería perderla.

Eve, tragándose el dolor que le había provocado esa frase, asintió con pesadez y lentamente avanzó hasta él, dejó un fugaz beso en los labios y sin separarse de ellos le susurró con sufrimiento.

— ¡Cobarde!

Severus Snape, vio desaparecer la figura de Eve Riddle por la puerta de la habitación. En el fondo sabia que ella hacia lo correcto y quizás podía salir con vida de ello. Decirle lo que sentía tampoco hubiese cambiado la situación pero ella tenía razón, y así se sentía, como un completo cobarde y se maldecía por ello.


	24. Salida sin retorno

Sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría simultáneamente en los pisos inferiores, dos alumnos Gryffindor preparaban sus pertinencias para su salida a Hogsmeade en su sala común.

— ¿Lo tienes todo Ronald? — le preguntó Hermione

— Si, Hermione— respondió él resoplando — ¡Cada día te pareces más a mi madre!

— La necesitas más de lo que crees… ¿Y Harry? ¿Aún no ha vuelto? — preguntó con un tono maternal y algo preocupado.

— ¿Lo ves?, ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! — le contestó Ron con burla y cierto espanto.

— ¡Oh, vamos, cállate Ronald! — le reprendió ella.

— Mira a tus espaldas, histérica, ¡allí lo tienes! — dijo Ron al ver llegar a su amigo.

— ¡Harry! — saltó Hermione al verle. — ¿Pudiste hablar con Dumbledore? — le preguntó al momento.

— Mas o menos, lo alcancé a la salida del gran comedor— dijo él con algo de decepción.

— ¿Y? — apuntó Ron con curiosidad.

—Y… nada, apenas me escuchó, o eso me hizo notar. Le conté por encima lo que vi y lo único que me dijo es que estuviera tranquilo, que estaba al corriente y que confiase en él y en quién él confía.

— ¿Pero le hablaste de Snape y de la profesora Sanders?— apuntó Hermione.

— Si, lo hice, pero me volvió a decir lo mismo. No sé qué pensar.

— Ese viejo…, quizá lo que dice "_El profeta_" tiene parte de razón, está empezando a chochear— comentó Ron negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Ron! — le reprendió Hermione nuevamente.

— También me dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme, y que acudiera a él en la próxima semana.

— Quizás entonces te cuente que es lo que está sucediendo. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde y no pienso ir a Hogsmeade andando. — dijo Hermione.

Al instante, Harry, salió rápidamente dirección a las escaleras de la Sala Común que conducían a los dormitorios y se adentró en ellos. Rebuscó rápidamente en sus cosas y volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué haces con el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad? — preguntó Hermione sin muchas ganas de conocer ni de formar parte de sus intenciones.

— Nos acompaña la profesora Sanders, ¿verdad? — contestó Harry con ciertos aires de Merodeador. — Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura— pronunció apuntando con la varita en el pergamino.

El mapa empezó a revelar los pasillos de Hogwarts junto con sus ocupantes, los tres muchachos, sin pensarlo dos veces, recorrieron el mapa en busca del nombre de su profesora, que al parecer aún se encontraba en sus aposentos, pero en ellos había alguien más…

— ¡¿Snape?! — exclamó Ron al momento. —Ese murciélago no tiene contacto prácticamente con nadie de este castillo y ¿ahora aparece en su habitación?

— ¿Celoso, Ron? — preguntó entre sorprendida e incrédula la chica ante la reacción de su amigo pero sin dar mucha importancia al hecho de que su profesor estuviera allí.

— Creo que Harry tiene razón, algo deben de estar tramando.

— No tienes remedio, Ronald. ¡Anda, vamos! — dijo la chica mientras empujaba a sus amigos fuera de la sala común.

En el vestíbulo se empezaban a amontonar los alumnos que asistirían a la salida, algunos ya en dirección a los carruajes que les conducirían hasta Hogsmeade. La profesora que les acompañaría, Eve Sanders, permanecía de pie ante el director.

— Cuando lleguen allí y se dispersen los chicos, dirígete a la Casa de los Gritos, nadie debe de verte. Estate atenta, querida. — dijo Albus con una serenidad aterradora.

Ante aquellas palabras, Eve parecía no inmutarse, pero interiormente su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad, sabía a qué se afrentaba. La única opción de escapada era la de no llegar nunca a presentarse ante su padre y salir por sus propios medios de un encuentro que debía fingir ser inesperado. Todo podría llegar a torcerse si fallaba. Si el agresor, sorprendido ante Eve, lograba escapar por ser ella conocedora de su ataque, Severus Snape pagaría las consecuencias. Pero si el agresor no se presentaba solo, las pocas opciones de lucha se desvanecerían con ella.

Unos metros por encima de sus cabezas, en un pequeño ventanal de vistas al vestíbulo de la entrada de Hogwarts, Severus Snape tenía puesto sus ojos en Eve. Él también sabía las opciones y batallaba internamente en busca de una elección mejor inexistente. Una vez más, la vida se reía de él con crueldad y era consciente, después de todo lo que había hecho, de que se lo merecía con creces. Él no tenía derecho a ser feliz, y menos con ella, pero no era ella quien tenía que pagar por ello, sino él. Quizás, el cruel destino sabia que la mejor forma de hacerle sufrir era quitándole lo que más deseaba, y lo que él mas deseaba no era su vida, sino la de ella.

Los carruajes rumbo a Hogsmeade, empezaron a desaparecer de las vistas de ciertos habitantes del castillo de Hogwarts. En ellos, los alumnos emocionados siempre con sus anheladas salidas, estaban impacientes por llegar a su destino y escuchar a su profesora pronunciar las ansiadas palabras que les aportaban por unas horas ser libres y disfrutar los pequeños placeres del pueblo.

Así pues, al llegar a sitio, abandonando sus carruajes, todos se dispersaron hacia los locales de ese pequeño pueblo mágico, sin prestar atención de la actitud estática de su profesora la cual parecía que su mente se hubiera quedado en el castillo.

Harry Potter, en cambio, si parecía percatarse de que algo no andaba bien, quizás un presentimiento, quizás la desconfianza hacia su profesora pero no podía evitar observarla con cautela.

— ¿Os apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? — preguntó Hermione emocionada siempre con esas salidas.

— Si invitas, tú…— contestó Ron rápidamente.

— Id vosotros, yo voy a dar una vuelta— dijo Harry con los ojos puestos aún en su profesora que parecía andar sin rumbo alguno.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Hermione al reparar en la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿No os parece que está esperando algo? — dijo el chico, haciendo un gesto disimulado hacia su profesora prácticamente ya fuera del alcance de su vista.

— ¿Aún sigues con esto? ¿No pensaras controlarla todo el día? — dijo Ron con cierto aburrimiento.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, dame la capa Hermione— dijo Harry con cierto nerviosismo al perder a su profesora de vista.

— ¿Te quedarás más tranquilo si la seguimos hasta que se meta en alguna tienda? — dijo Hermione al ver que no podría evitar las intenciones de su amigo.

— No hay tiendas en esa dirección, vamos— apuntó Harry con cierta preocupación.

Simultáneamente, en el castillo de Hogwarts, Severus Snape se encaminaba hacía al vestíbulo de la entrada con determinación. Había tomado una decisión, quizás por primera vez, no dictada por su objetividad, ahora actuaba solo por impulsos irrefrenables marcados tal vez por sus sentimientos.

— Lo siento, muchacho — pronunció Albus Dumbledore tratando de hacer tiempo percatándose de las intenciones de su profesor de pociones.

— ¿La ha mandado a morir y eso es lo único que se le ocurre decir? — le recriminó Severus Snape con ira y sin disminuir sus veloces pasos hacia la salida del castillo.

— Dije que no era conveniente…— le recordó el director para mantener viva la conversación y detenerle.

— ¡Déjeme en paz! — soltó Snape evitándolo.

— Confió en ella plenamente y tu también deberías hacerlo, Severus. Actúa con racionalidad, sabes que es la única opción. — continuó Dumbledore tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore parecían no inmutar a Snape de sus intenciones y sin contestación a las advertencias del director continuó su camino en dirección a Hogsmeade.

— ¡Severus! — le cortó el viejo agarrándolo por el brazo deteniendo así su paso.

— Intente impedírmelo y terminaré con usted antes de lo previsto— espetó secamente Snape arrastrando las palabras, mientras agarraba su varita con ansias y la dirigía hacia el hombre que trataba de privarle la marcha.

Albus Dumbledore se separó de él prudentemente y negando con la cabeza se retiró para dejar vía libre al profesor de pociones. Severus Snape, a paso firme se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo y dejando atrás la gran verja desapareció dejando tras él una negra neblina que se esfumó al instante.


	25. Incierto y esperado encuentro

_¡Hola lector s! Les dejo este capítulo con mucho cariño, la verdad, creo que es el que más me costó escribir hasta el momento, pero disfruté mucho con él._

_Les doy mil gracias por gastar una parte de su tiempo en mi historia y también por dejar sus comentarios, que siempre sirven de motivación extra para escribir._

_Espero que disfruten de la lectura_

_LunaStorm_

* * *

Eve Riddle parecía vagar sin dirección alguna por un ancho camino en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Sin hacerse notar, había desaparecido de la vista de todos sus alumnos y ahora, sola, se armaba de valor por reconducir su rumbo hacía a un incierto, pero a su vez esperado, encuentro. Su fingida expresión de despreocupación, mantenida durante todo el viaje, ahora ya no estaba presente en su rostro. Poco a poco tomaba conciencia y escrudiñaba, cada vez más inquieta, todo lo que había a su alrededor. La tensión empezaba a hacer mella en ella y ponía todo su esfuerzo en evitar que se percibiera, pero el frio ambiente y el crujir de su andar por la nieve no ayudaban en la tarea. Sabia a donde debía dirigirse, pero no cuando seria interceptada, pero lo que más la turbaba era la sensación de que alguien ya controlaba sus pasos, privándola así de comprobarlo y sacar su varita para defenderse y descubrirse así misma haciendo añicos la coartada de Severus Snape.

Sus intuiciones no eran del todo erróneas, ciertamente, alguien seguía sus pasos en la lejanía. Alguien que sin hacer ruido ni sombra dejaba a su rastro varias pisadas en la densa nieve, y a su vez, desconocía por completo los propósitos de aquel paseo. En verdad, no era alguien, sino varios, Harry, Ron y Hermione, escondidos por completo debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, cubrían, sin saber, la retaguardia de su profesora en la distancia.

Eve, inconscientemente, aceleró su paso. Empezó a vislumbrar a lo lejos un pequeño edificio rodeado por una valla de alambre, estaba llegando a su destino y aún esa sensación de que alguien seguía sus pasos no había desaparecido. Su mente, empezó a trabajar rápidamente buscando una solución para ponerse a la defensiva y sacar su varita con algún pretexto pero este pretexto parecía no querer presentarse.

Los tres Gryffindors, refrenando las ganas de comentar lo que estaban presenciando, continuaban avanzando hacía su profesora cada vez con más dificultad por la incomodidad de avanzar juntos y en silencio. Y sea por la tensión o bien por las ansias de descubrir el motivo por el cual su profesora se dirigía hacia la Casa de los Gritos, un leve empujón de uno de ellos hizo impactar al otro contra un árbol, creando a si un pequeño desprendimiento de nieve que resonó rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

El ansiando pretexto que Eve esperaba llegó. Simulando sobresalto, sacó rápidamente su varita apuntando en dirección al inocente árbol de sus espaldas y fingiendo nuevamente, hizo notar el acto de negarse y reprenderse a sí misma por haberse asustado tontamente de ese hecho. Pero su propósito dio resultado, ahora, varita en manó continuó andando aparentando normalidad.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, lamentándose en silencio por su torpeza, cesaron la marcha. Por suerte, la profesora no se había percatado de su presencia y des de allí podían aún vigilarla y ver como se había detenido frente al vallado de esa estremecedora casa, apoyándose ligeramente en él, contemplando el lugar como quién contempla un hermoso paisaje.

Eve Riddle, no prestaba atención a las vistas, se concentraba para percibir esa presencia que le inquietaba, sabía que provenía de algún lugar del camino que ella había recorrido y que ahora quedaba a su izquierda, así pues agudizó su oído en esa dirección mostrando, eso sí, absoluta fascinación por el paisaje.

En ese mismo momento…

— ¡_Expelliarmus_! — pronunció una voz desconocida que parecía provenir de la derecha de la profesora.

Al instante, la varita de Eve salió despedida a varios metros de ella, dejándola expuesta y a merced de su agresor, y temiendo, muy a su pesar, que no solo uno había venido a por ella ya que aún percibía esa sensación de control por el lado opuesto. Por instinto se giró hacia su atacante y esta vez no tuvo que fingir, ella misma se vio sorprendida y a la vez frustrada ante el ataque. Su oportunidad de salir con vida había desaparecido junto a su varita.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Señorita Sanders, verdad? ¿Qué la trae por aquí? — pronunció un hombre corpulento de mirada perdida.

Harry, Ron y Hermione contemplaban la escena sin escuchar palabra de la conversación, pero no tardaron en reconocer al Mortífago, Rodolphus Lestrange, por los numerosos carteles que se encontraban de él. Para los tres Gryffindor, ahora, las evidencias eran claras, Eve Sanders era una de ellos.

— ¡Harry, vámonos de aquí, rápido!— susurró Ron con temor.

— ¡No! Acerquémonos, quiero saber que están diciendo. — contestó Harry con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Estás loco! — contestó su amigo aferrándolo por el brazo.

Hermione Granger parecía no prestar atención a sus amigos, su vista había virado hacia otro lado, lejos de su profesora y parecía desconcertada ante la presencia de un hombre vestido de negro que contemplaba también esa escena sin ser visto.

— Snape… — susurró Hermione haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su profesor de pociones captando así, rápidamente, la atención de sus dos amigos.

En la contemplada escena, Eve se sabía sin salida, pero aún así, la farsa debía de continuar, el pretexto que le había conducido a este encuentro había sido planeado hasta el último detalle con Dumbledore y ella cumpliría su parte hasta el final.

— ¿Quién… es usted? — pronunció con simulada voz temblorosa ella. — ¿Dónde está…?

— ¿Qué le ocurre profesora, a caso esperaba alguien más? Creo que va mal informada…— le cortó el Mortífago sin mostrar emoción alguna.

No era necesario contar más. A oídos del Mortífago, Severus Snape había cumplido su parte atrayéndola hasta allí y ahora lo único que a ella le quedaba era resistir ante el interrogatorio de su padre manteniéndose callada hasta el final, un final que deseaba que fuera rápido.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — fingió preguntar la profesora con miedo en la voz.

— ¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, asquerosa sangre sucia!—escupió el Mortífago— ¡Crucio!— lanzó inmediatamente el hombre impactando contra el cuerpo de Eve. —Creo que me divertiré un poco contigo antes de llevarte frente a mi señor— pronunció el hombre al ver su víctima retorcerse.

Eve cayó al suelo al instante fulminada por un dolor inaguantable que le nubló la visión y le quitó de golpe todas sus fuerzas. Incapaz de pensar e incapaz de actuar padecía dolorosamente ante la macabra maldición de tortura que parecía permanecer en ella aún cuando ya solo quedaba el malestar de esta.

Ante aquella visión, los tres alumnos Gryffindor reaccionaron con confusión y esta incrementó al ver la mirada estática de su profesor. Severus Snape parecía no saber reaccionar o quizás no querer reaccionar.

— Harry, no creo que sea una de ellos, tenemos que hacer algo— pronunció Hermione al ver sufrir a su profesora.

— Snape, tenía que venir hoy a Hogsmeade pero al final…—dijo para sí mismo Harry tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — preguntó Ron cortando los pensamientos de su amigo.

— Que le ha tendido una trampa. ¡Vamos! — continuó Harry sacando su varita.

— ¿Y Snape? — le cortó Ron, con cierto temor.

— No creo que quiera descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con nosotros delante— apuntó seriamente Harry mientras contemplaba como el Mortífago lanzaba nuevamente la maldición cruciatus a su profesora.

Las conclusiones de los muchachos estaban en parte en lo cierto, la mente de Severus Snape barajaba a gran velocidad las opciones tratando de poner sangre fría a una situación que le dolía tanto como la tortura que padecía ella. Estaba deseoso de actuar y lanzar a Rodolphus la maldición asesina des del momento en que las palabras sangre sucia salieron de su boca, pero algo en el ambiente se lo impedía. Ese instinto adquirido con los años de espía le hacía captar a alguien más allí, no disponía de tiempo pero, si había una única opción de salvarla, debía de estar seguro de poder hacerlo con la certeza que ella pudiera huir sin dificultad.

— Ron, cuando quite la capa corre hacia Hogsmeade, pide ayuda, trataremos de distraerle— le dijo Harry a su amigo.

—No pienso dejaros aquí— protestó al instante Ron

— ¡Hazlo Ron!— repitió nuevamente Harry — ¡Vamos!— gritó desasiéndose de la capa y corriendo varita en mano al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba. — ¡_Expelliarmus_!—

El hechizo lanzado por el muchacho impactó desgraciadamente en el suelo mientras Ronald Weasley corría con todas sus fuerzas pero en contra de su voluntad hacia Hogsmeade. El Mortífago, viéndose sorprendido, golpeo el cuerpo semiinconsciente de la profesora arrojándola a unos metros de él. Rápidamente, busco a su nuevo objetivo y una muchacha castaña entró en su ángulo de visión. Sin pronunciar palabra, con solo un movimiento de varita, un destello se estrello contra el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola volar unos metros atrás para hacerla terminar impactando contra el suelo. Y al momento, el Mortífago apuntó su varita dirección a su otro objetivo, el chico de ojos verdes.

— ¡Hermione!— gritó Harry

—Estoy bien, Harry— trató de pronunciar Hermione con cierta dificultad.

— Potter…, Harry Potter— escupió el Mortífago con asco. — Creo que mi señor estará más que complacido cuando no solo le traiga a dos asquerosas sangres sucias…— dijo mientras miraba con asco a Hermione y a Sanders tendidas en el suelo.

Todo sucedía a gran velocidad, la entrada de Potter des de la nada hizo comprender instantáneamente a Severus Snape de quién era la presencia que le turbaba impidiéndole actuar, y lo maldijo por ello. Pero unas efectivas palabras pronunciadas con dificultad le detuvieron nuevamente.

— ¡_Avada Kedavra_!


End file.
